Las desapariciones son sólo el principio
by Alae de Shia
Summary: Cloud y Tifa se descubren profundos sentimientos largamente ocultados mientras intentan resolver varias desapariciones. Lo que en un principio era una simple investigación criminal destapará un secreto que hará que las vidas de todos estén en peligro...
1. Chapter 1

_Saludos! Aquí vuelvo, después de meses desaparecida, con un nuevo fic más largo que los anteriores que he publicado sobre Final Fantasy VII. En este primer capítulo no sucede nada importante, quizá hasta pueda parecer un poco innecesario, pero realmente es el capítulo que actúa como introducción a la acción, que será mayor según vaya publicando. Puede que en ciertas partes me haya quedado algo estúpido, quizá hasta ridículo; de verdad que espero que este primer capítulo se pueda aguantar, porque más adelante la historia se pone mucho más interesante._

_Aviso también de que quizá la historia no esté bien encajada en el arco temporal de la saga, ya que no he jugado a Dirge of Cerberus y por lo tanto escribo los fics ambientados después de Advent Children como si después no se supiera lo que pasa; de hecho, yo misma no sé lo que ocurre después. Sólo sé que Dirge of Cerberus está protagonizado por Vincent, aunque en mi defensa tengo que decir que sí he jugado tanto a Crisis Core como al propio Final Fantasy VII (si no ¿cómo iba a escribir basándome en los personajes del juego?), y he visto Advent Children..._

_Ah! Se me olvidaba… en próximos capítulos hay escenas lemmon._

_Y, sin más dilación, aquí va el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era aquella una fría y desapacible noche de finales de octubre; un manto de millones de brillantes estrellas cubría el cielo, en el que no había ni rastro de la Luna, y sobre Edge se cernía una profunda oscuridad que las farolas de las calles y las luces de los coches a duras penas conseguían penetrar. La ciudad estaba sumida en el silencio, sólo roto por aquellos que se aventuraban en la noche por sus calles; la mayor parte de los habitantes de la ciudad descansaba ya en sus casas a esas horas de la madrugada, al calor de su hogar. Quizá intuían que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Sobre los tejados de los edificios, un pequeño grupo, de unas 10 personas, atravesaba en ese momento la ciudad a toda velocidad con un objetivo fijo. Nadie podría haberlos detectado a pesar del silencio que reinaba, ni siquiera aunque los mirara fijamente: no hacían el menor ruido a pesar de avanzar a gran velocidad; sus ropas, completamente negras, los ayudaban a mimetizarse con las sombras de la ciudad. No portaban armas a la vista, pero aun así tenían un aspecto amenazante, y llevaban la cara cubierta por unas máscaras que protegían su identidad, haciéndolos iguales unos a otros.

Tras unos minutos de intensa carrera, el grupo llegó hasta una pequeña casa situada en un barrio a las afueras de Edge. Después de comprobar desde las alturas que no había nadie cerca, el grupo se dividió en dos, y mientras la mitad de éste se quedaba sobre los tejados vigilando que nadie se acercara al edificio, la otra mitad se acercó a la casa, y una vez abrieron la puerta de la entrada con habilidad, los cinco hombres entraron en ella sin hacer el menor ruido.

Rápidamente los componentes del grupo se dispersaron por la casa y la registraron piso a piso hasta encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar. Por supuesto nadie les oyó entrar: sus pisadas eran sutiles, apenas tocaban el suelo; sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, ya que sabían muy bien lo que habían ido a buscar allí; sus respiraciones eran lentas y controladas. Estaban muy entrenados para llevar a cabo misiones como la que en aquel momento estaban realizando.

A los pocos minutos de entrar en el edificio, el grupo salió de él tan silenciosamente como había entrado, dejando todo tal y como lo habían encontrado y teniendo cuidado de borrar las posibles huellas o pruebas que hubieran podido quedar de su paso por allí. Uno de los miembros del grupo acarreaba, a la salida, un gran bulto de algo envuelto en mantas entre los brazos, que a simple vista no se podía determinar, pero que por la mayor lentitud con la que lo hacía desplazarse parecía realmente pesado. Aun así se movía con velocidad, sin quedarse retrasado respecto a sus compañeros.

Por fin las dos partes del grupo se reunieron de nuevo al abrigo de miradas indiscretas en los tejados. Los dos que parecían los cabecillas mantuvieron una pequeña conversación que ni siquiera oyeron los que los rodeaban, que esperaban órdenes, y tras realizar cada uno de ellos varios gestos de asentimiento y negación, se volvieron hacia el resto del grupo. Uno de los dos hombres que había estado hablando agitó un brazo, indicando a las otras personas que se pusieran en movimiento, orden que obedecieron de inmediato siguiéndolo a gran velocidad. La noche los engulló. Segundos más tarde ya no quedaba ni rastro de su paso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"… _Iniciamos esta edición de noticias matinales con un suceso de última hora. Alrededor de las 3:30 de la madrugada de ayer, Tyler Bones, de 10 años, desapareció de su domicilio, situado en la calle Kalm, a las afueras de Edge. De momento se desconocen las causas de esta desaparición, pero no se descarta la hipótesis del secuestro debido a su corta edad y a que según familiares, Tyler no era un chico problemático ni jamás se había comportado como si estuviera deseoso de abandonar su casa. Este nuevo caso se une a las ya conocidas desapariciones de Annie Kerry, Martin Rommel y Rain Holden, todos ellos de edad parecida a la de Tyler. Aún no se sabe si los niños se fueron de casa por su propia voluntad, o si realmente han sido secuestrados, ya que no se han encontrado pistas ni huellas extrañas en el domicilio. Sigan conectados a este canal, les…"_

Con un resoplido Tifa apagó el televisor. Esta era la ya cuarta desaparición de un niño en Edge en apenas tres meses, y nadie sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, ni cómo poner fin a esa situación. Los Turcos, encabezados por Reno y Rude, eran los encargados de realizar las investigaciones y por lo que les habían contado a ella y a Cloud, todavía no tenían ni una mísera pista que seguir.

Tanto Tifa como el propio Cloud les habían ofrecido su ayuda, pero ellos, al no pertenecer al grupo de los Turcos ni a ningún departamento de Shinra, no podían inmiscuirse (al menos de momento…); además, Reno y Rude estaban realizando la investigación por orden del propio alcalde, y se trataba de un asunto my delicado con el que debían tener mucho cuidado. Es por esto que los dos amigos seguían con su vida en la medida en la que podían, aunque la morena no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud porque les pudiera pasar lo mismo a Denzel o a Marlene.

Intentando apartar estos pensamientos de su mente siguió preparando los desayunos de los niños y de Cloud, que aquel día, al tener menos entregas, había decidido desayunar junto a ellos. Sonrió al recordar el cambio en el rubio desde que se curó del Geoestigma: ahora era mucho menos taciturno y solitario que antes, y pasaba más tiempo junto a ella y los niños por lo que casi se podía decir que realmente formaban una familia. Sin embargo seguía sin ser muy hablador, y por supuesto no mostraba sus sentimientos, pero quizá fuera porque él era así y nada lo haría cambiar; realmente esto no le preocupaba. Lo que importaba era que por fin podían tener una vida normal, sin temor a que el rubio abandonara la casa en cualquier momento sin decir nada a nadie y no volviera jamás.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Denzel y Marlene, que en aquel momento entraban corriendo en la cocina.

"¡Buenos días, Tifa!" exclamaron los dos niños a la vez, mientras tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa y comenzaban a desayunar. Tras ellos llegó más despacio Cloud, estirándose y bostezando con fuerza en un último intento de sacudirse el sueño de encima.

"Buenos días" saludó Cloud con una leve sonrisa dirigida a Tifa; la chica sonrió a su vez, contenta de que el rubio se hubiera levantado de buen humor. De hecho, desde su curación estaba de buen humor bastante habitualmente, lo cual era de agradecer; pero la morena había detectado durante los últimos días que algo preocupaba al chico: una sombra oscurecía su mirada. A pesar de ello no hizo ningún comentario al respecto; fuera lo que fuera, si era importante Cloud se lo acabaría contando.

"Buenos días para vosotros también" contestó la morena mientras colocaba encima de la mesa un plato de tostadas y Cloud se sentaba a desayunar sin decir nada más. Denzel y Marlene no paraban de hablar y reír entre ellos mientras comían con rapidez, y para cuando ella se sentó también, los niños ya habían acabado con su desayuno.

"¿Adónde vais con tanta prisa?" preguntó Cloud tras pegar un mordisco a su tostada. Tifa negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo mientras daba un sorbo a su café: iba tan concentrado en sus cosas que no se había acordado de que ese día iban a hacer algo que les llevaban repitiendo diariamente desde hacía meses.

"Hoy tenemos una excursión" le respondió Marlene con voz alegre, cogiendo su mochila. "¡Vamos a una granja de chocobos!"

"Os traeremos algún recuerdo, no os preocupéis" añadió Denzel, empujando a la niña hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, ambos se despidieron con fuertes abrazos de Cloud y de Tifa, y salieron los cuatro juntos hasta la puerta de la entrada.

"¿Seguro que no queréis que os acompañe uno de nosotros?" preguntó la chica morena a los niños mientras arreglaba sus desordenadas ropas. Los niños se miraron entre ellos, y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"No hace falta, Tifa. Sabemos ir solos hasta la escuela" respondió Marlene alegremente, adelantándose unos pasos.

"No, ya no somos unos niños…" dijo también el niño, mirando al suelo. Tifa suspiró; aunque no lo fuera, no podía evitar comportarse como su madre algunas veces… Pero había prometido que los cuidaría, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió. Se estaban haciendo mayores.

"Está bien; pasad un buen día entonces" se despidió Tifa de los niños, que se alejaban con lentitud mientras Cloud, junto a ella, les decía adiós con la mano. Una vez dicho esto, los niños comenzaron a correr y rápidamente desaparecieron de su vista, así que volvieron de nuevo a la cocina para acabar de desayunar, y tras sentarse en su silla de nuevo, Tifa comentó al chico la noticia que había oído aquella mañana en las noticias.

"Cloud…" llamó. El rubio se giró hacia ella sin dejar de comer y la miró fijamente, invitándola a hablar. "Anoche secuestraron a otro niño aquí, en Edge". La expresión de Cloud, levemente sonriente hasta el momento, se endureció.

"Es el cuarto niño que desaparece en tres meses… A los Turcos se les está yendo de las manos" dijo, apretando los puños con fuerza bajo la mesa. "Me encantaría poder hacer algo para encontrar a esos chicos…"

"Sí, lo sé, a mí también. Pero sabes que nosotros no podemos hacer nada; sólo esperar, como los demás, a que los Turcos encuentren una solución a esta situación" intentó tranquilizarlo; por lo visto el tema afectaba profundamente a Cloud. "No quiero ni imaginarme cómo deben de estar los padres"

"Pues seguramente como estaríamos nosotros si se llevaran a Marlene o a Denzel…" reflexionó Cloud, tomando un último sorbo de café y poniéndose en pie. Este comentario sorprendió gratamente a Tifa: parecía que su amigo por fin había aceptado vivir junto a ellos, y parecía quererlos a todos mucho, aunque normalmente no lo demostrara excepto en ocasiones puntuales como aquella. Sonrió, acabándose su tostada.

"No quiero ni pensarlo, así que ¿por qué no cambiamos de tema?" dijo la morena, levantándose también y llevando los platos al fregadero para lavarlos. "¿Llegarás hoy antes de cenar?".

"Por supuesto" contestó él, ayudándole a recoger. "No me perderé la cena por nada del mundo". Antes de que el chico se diera la vuelta para ir a buscar su moto, Tifa pudo distinguir en sus ojos un brillo distinto al que ya conocía, como si algo fuera a cambiar pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran algo más de las nueve de la noche, y todos se encontraban cenando tranquilamente tras un día de trabajo duro. Mientras, Marlene y Denzel relataban entre los dos las andanzas de aquel largo día.

"… y cuando me monté sobre él, se sacudió tanto que estuvo a punto de tirarme!¡Y luego echamos una carrera y yo gané!" contaba en ese momento Denzel, visiblemente emocionado tras la excursión de aquel día.

"¿Podemos tener un chocobo?" preguntó entonces Marlene, suplicante. Tifa sonrió para sus adentros: si supieran realmente cómo era recorrer el mundo sobre un chocobo… La chica y su amigo negaron a la vez, rechazando la petición de la niña. "Por favor…"

"No podemos tener un chocobo. Nadie podría cuidarlo y…" intentó explicar la morena.

"¡Nosotros lo cuidaremos!" dijeron los niños al unísono. Tifa se giró entonces hacia Cloud, suplicando su ayuda con la mirada, ya que hasta entonces se había dedicado a observar la situación sin intervenir.

"Está bien, niños, a la cama. Es tarde" dijo entonces el rubio, acabando con la discusión.

"¡No, yo quiero quedarme un poco más!" se quejó Marlene.

"¡Yo también!" le secundó Denzel. Cloud y Tifa se miraron con cara de circunstancias, pero no cedieron.

Al poco rato y a pesar de las continuas quejas, los niños acabaron obedeciendo y fueron a su habitación: había sido un largo día y estaban cansados. Cloud los acompañó hasta sus camas; a los pocos minutos ya dormían profundamente.

Un rato después, tras recoger todo, Tifa y Cloud se dirigieron también a sus respectivos dormitorios.

"Buenas noches, Cloud" se despidió Tifa con una sonrisa cansada cuando llegó delante de la puerta de su habitación; el chico, por su parte, se dirigía a la suya sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar, el rubio se giró sin previo aviso y se aproximó a ella con una media sonrisa pintada en los labios, como si supiese que algo pronto iba a cambiar en algún aspecto de su vida y se alegrara por ello, e hizo algo que pilló totalmente por sorpresa a la morena: acercó su rostro al de Tifa y le dio un suave beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

Apenas le rozó la piel, pero un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la morena de arriba abajo y paralizó todos sus músculos. ¿A qué venía eso?, se preguntó muy extrañada. Cloud jamás se había comportado así; de hecho, le sorprendió tanto lo que acababa de hacer que durante unos minutos no pudo moverse.

"Que duermas bien" contestó el rubio cuando se separó de ella, sin percatarse de la reacción que había provocado en la chica.

Y vaya si lo haría, se dijo ésta tras ver a Cloud entrar en su dormitorio. Definitivamente parecía que algo iba a cambiar, y ese cambio estaba comenzando por el comportamiento de su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo… Siento la tardanza, pero estoy muy ocupada últimamente y para colmo ahora me he puesto enferma. De todas formas, intentaré darme algo más de prisa en escribir y actualizar, aunque no puedo prometer nada._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

De nuevo, aquella noche el misterioso grupo volvió a salir para llevar a cabo una nueva misión. Aquellas personas sabían que les estaban siguiendo la pista y que pronto podrían ser descubiertas, así que debían actuar con rapidez y cautela, y lo mejor era hacerlo cuando nadie se lo esperara. Esta vez se dirigieron hacia una zona de la ciudad alejada del lugar donde habían actuado la noche anterior.

Al igual que la última vez, iban vestidos con ropas oscuras y con la cara cubierta, y aparentemente sin armas. Los miembros del grupo salieron de su guarida oculta en un lugar desconocido y apartado, y en apenas unos minutos llegaron al distrito en el que se encontraba la casa a la que debían acceder. El grupo era algo más numeroso, ya que ahora el trabajo era doble; en poco tiempo recorrieron la distancia que los separaba del objetivo, y se separaron en un punto alejado apenas dos calles de éste.

Los encargados de entrar a la casa sabían que no debían entrar por la planta baja, donde estaba el bar, porque éste estaba protegido por diversos sistemas que evitaban que nadie pudiera entrar a robar; por lo tanto tenían que entrar desde las desprotegidas ventanas que conducían a la vivienda en la que habitaba la familia, situada en el piso que se encontraba sobre ese bar de nombre tan curioso: _"El Séptimo Cielo"_. Así lo hicieron, y después de recorrerla por completo salieron de nuevo a la calle tras asegurarse de que no quedaban huellas de su paso por la casa; esta vez los bultos envueltos en mantas eran dos.

Satisfechos por haber realizado un nuevo encargo con rapidez y eficacia, los componentes del grupo se dispersaron en la noche como si jamás hubieran existido. Pasaría un tiempo hasta que volvieran a salir a la luz para realizar nuevos trabajos; ahora realmente comenzaba la fase importante de su misión, que llevarían a cabo en la clandestinidad, ocultos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A esas horas de la mañana, la ciudad despertaba de una larga noche; comenzaba un día que meteorológicamente parecía apacible y tranquilo. Sin embargo estos calificativos no podían aplicarse a Tifa, que en ese momento se dirigía nerviosa y muy preocupada hacia el dormitorio de Cloud quien, por lo temprano de la hora, aún no se había levantado. Debía decirle algo sumamente importante; era por esto que andaba con paso apresurado. Una vez llegó ante la puerta de la habitación del rubio llamó varias veces con fuerza, y sin esperar respuesta entró.

"¡Marlene y Denzel no están, Cloud!" exclamó la morena con voz aguda debido a su estado de nerviosismo.

"¿Qué…?" dijo el chico sobresaltado, despertándose de golpe. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero a pesar de ello Tifa pudo ver que Cloud reaccionaba rápidamente saltando de la cama; fue al salir de ésta y retirar las sábanas que lo cubrían cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba semidesnudo, apenas cubierto con unos boxers. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, asaltada por una profunda vergüenza a pesar del estado de alteración en el que se encontraba.

"Lo… lo siento…" apenas pudo decir la morena mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y se giraba para darle la espalda. Cloud no se inmutó.

"¿Qué pasa, Tifa? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?" preguntó el rubio extrañado, todavía intentando despertarse. Después de desperezarse adoptó ese gesto tan característico suyo de cruzar ambos brazos tras la cabeza y esperó a que su amiga respondiera a sus preguntas. No hizo ademán de vestirse en ningún momento.

La chica estaba tan nerviosa después de haber visto así a Cloud que por poco había olvidado por qué estaba allí; parecía que sus sentimientos, durante tanto tiempo reprimidos, poco a poco volvían a salir al exterior en el peor momento, y maldijo para sus adentros. Llevaba años enamorada de su amigo, y por más que lo había intentado no había conseguido desterrar ese sentimiento de su corazón. Se había propuesto entonces armarse de valor y decirle a Cloud todo lo que sentía realmente por él, pero, como tantas otras cosas que se había propuesto en su vida, no había sido capaz de hacerlo: temía que el rubio no sintiera lo mismo que ella y decidiera irse, destrozándole el corazón nuevamente, algo para lo que no estaba preparada; no otra vez.

Así que hacía un tiempo había decidido dejar a un lado lo que sentía, al menos hasta que se le pasara el enamoramiento, y a pesar de que sabía que no iba a ser fácil, apoyó a su amigo en sus momentos malos y se mantuvo a su lado; incluso le dio una vida normal cuando le ofreció vivir junto a ella y a los niños, como una familia. Jamás se habría imaginado que fuera tan difícil mantener sus sentimientos bajo control…

Y cuando por fin parecía que podría llevar una vida normal, sin pensar demasiado en Cloud y en lo que sentía hacia él, su amigo le daba un "beso de buenas noches", cuando nunca antes se había acercado tanto a ella. Esto sólo había provocado que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza cada vez que se miraban o intercambiaban una sonrisa… Y ahora no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar frente a él, se encontraba confusa ante su nueva actitud. La pregunta de su amigo, quien por fin había comenzado a vestirse, le devolvió a la realidad.

"¡Los niños no están!" dijo de nuevo, sin poder evitar que la preocupación que sentía se reflejara en su voz. Comenzaba a perder los nervios poco a poco.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" inquirió Cloud, contagiándose de los nervios de la chica. Ya vestido, en penas dos zancadas recorrió su habitación y tomó de los brazos a su amiga para mirarla de frente, fijando toda su atención en ella. "Dime, ¿cómo que los niños no están?".

Los ojos azules del chico le taladraban el cerebro, pero después de tomar aire profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse consiguió responder:

"No encuentro ni a Marlene ni a Denzel. Hace un rato, cuando he ido a despertarles para ir al colegio, no estaban en sus camas. Los he buscado por toda la casa, pero no están por ningún sitio…"

"¿Has buscado bien? ¿Estás segura de que no están?" preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Tifa; en sus ojos había una sombra de preocupación que se iba extendiendo poco a poco a sus gestos y ademanes. La chica asintió con pesadumbre ante las preguntas, y bajó la vista al no poder aguantar más la mirada de su amigo.

"Cloud, ¿y si…?" tomó aire de nuevo, buscando las fuerzas necesarias para hacer la pregunta que desde hacía un rato le reconcomía por dentro. "¿Y si resulta que los han secuestrado, como a esos otros niños?" la voz se le quebró, y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos enmarcados por pupilas carmesíes.

Jamás, ni en las más difíciles situaciones, Tifa había derramado la más mínima lágrima; quizá no fuera tan optimista y alegre como Yuffie, que siempre parecía estar contenta, pero era fuerte y no se derrumbaba fácilmente. El hecho de que no pudiera haber evitado llorar, aunque fuera sólo un poco, hizo que Cloud por fin se diera cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Dentro de sí una fuerte sensación de ira hacia quienquiera que se hubiera llevado a los niños crecía lentamente. El chico apretó las mandíbulas con rabia, pero a continuación le tomó de la barbilla para alzarle el rostro y mirarla fijamente a esos ojos tan especiales, y le habló con suavidad.

"No pienses eso, Tifa. Te ayudaré a buscarlos, y si no los encontramos aquí, si realmente Denzel y Marlene han sido secuestrados, encontraremos al culpable y se lo haremos pagar"

Y diciendo esto retiró con los pulgares las dos únicas lágrimas que la chica había derramado, intentando borrar las huellas de un sufrimiento que no había hecho más que comenzar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hacía ya varias horas que el Sol se había alzado sobre la ciudad de Edge, pero nadie contestaba al teléfono de "Repartos Strife", y el "Séptimo Cielo" aún no había abierto. Teniendo en cuenta la hora del día era probable que ya no lo hiciera.

Esto era debido a que tanto Cloud como Tifa habían dejado a un lado sus trabajos diarios y decidido buscar a Denzel y a Marlene por su cuenta; aún no podían creerse que los pudieran haber secuestrado. Durante varias horas se dedicaron a esta tarea con verdadero ahínco; pusieron patas arriba la casa, buscaron en todos los rincones: en el bar, bajo las camas, dentro de los armarios… pero no aparecían por ningún lado, y los ánimos estaban cada vez más decaídos. Decidieron entonces salir a buscarlos por las calles de la ciudad, pero ambos en su interior sabían que no los iban a encontrar, que era verdad que se los habían llevado. Preguntaron a amigos, vecinos, conocidos… nadie los había visto desde el día anterior.

Tras un par de horas de infructuosa búsqueda regresaron a casa, agotados física y anímicamente. Sólo les quedaba llamar a los Turcos y denunciar las desapariciones. Nada más entrar al bar Tifa cogió el teléfono, marcó el número deseado y se sentó en una silla; Cloud se derrumbó a su lado sobre otra. Tras varios tonos alguien contestó.

"_Al habla Reno, miembro más destacado de los Turcos, grupo especial de seguridad perteneciente a la empresa Shinra Inc. ¿Quién es?" _le recibió la voz de Reno.

"Reno, soy Tifa…"

"_¿Tifa? ¿Tifa Lockhart? ¿Esa Tifa? ¿Por fin llamas para quedar conmigo? Consultaré mi agenda…"_ interrumpió el Turco.

"No, no te llamo para eso…" suspiró la morena. Siempre que hablaban le decía lo mismo.

"_Vaya, así que este Cloud se me ha adelantado…"_

"Pero, ¡¿qué estás diciendo? Basta de estupideces, te llamo por algo muy serio. Deja de interrumpirme, por favor" dijo Tifa, levantándose de la silla y comenzando a andar de un lado a otro del bar, intentando de esta manera calmar su nerviosismo. Podía percibir la mirada de Cloud clavada en ella, siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

"_Soy todo oídos"_ respondió Reno poniéndose serio; el tono de voz que había empleado la chica así se lo ordenaba. Tifa detuvo sus pasos y le comunicó lo que llevaba varios minutos intentando decirle.

"Se han llevado a Marlene y a Denzel"

"_¡¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?"_ exclamó el Turco, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

"Sí, Reno, lo digo en serio. No es algo con lo que se pueda bromear…" dijo Tifa, molesta.

"_Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Es solo que esto se nos está yendo de las manos… ¿Y cuándo han desaparecido?"_

"La noche pasada. Ayer se metieron en la cama tal y como solían hacerlo, y esta mañana ya no estaban…" las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos pero se contuvo; reanudó su nervioso paseo. Los ojos de Cloud seguían sobre ella. "No oímos ruidos extraños, y hoy no había nada fuera de su sitio excepto los niños… Y no han dejado huellas…"

"_No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos. Aún no tenemos pistas fiables, pero… ¡Rude! ¿No ves que estoy hablando por teléfono? Un momento, Tifa…"_ tras unos segundos durante los cuales la morena no pudo entender nada de lo que se decía al otro lado, Reno volvió a hablar. _"Que dice Rude que enciendas la televisión; está ocurriendo algo importante. Yo me despido ya…"_

La chica indicó a su amigo con un gesto de la mano que encendiera la televisión. Éste al principio siguió con la vista fija en ella pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto sacudió la cabeza e hizo lo que le indicaba; ella pudo ver cómo las mejillas de Cloud se enrojecían levemente. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar Reno habló de nuevo.

"_Y por cierto, antes de que cuelgues… Dile a Cloud de una vez lo que sientes por él" _Tifa al oírlo se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Reno, su antes enemigo, el que últimamente no dejaba de proponerle que salieran juntos, le daba consejos?

"Perdona, ¿qué dices? Si eres tú el que me ha pedido hace nada una cita… ¿A qué viene ese cambio de opinión, tan de repente?" Al oír esto Cloud entrecerró los ojos, molesto por la desviación que había tomado la conversación telefónica de su amiga. Intentó prestar atención a lo que en ese momento se decía en la televisión.

"_Mmmm… Si uno tiene perdida la partida, debe saber retirarse a tiempo…"_ y tras estas enigmáticas palabras, el Turco colgó el teléfono, dejando a Tifa con la palabra en la boca y más confusa que nunca.

"¡Tifa, mira!" llamó entonces Cloud, señalando la televisión. Ignoró lo dicho por Reno, al menos durante un rato; las primeras palabras pronunciadas por el locutor captaron toda su atención.

"_Acabamos de recibir noticias acerca de los hechos que conciernen a varios niños y que llevan conmocionando a la ciudad de Edge durante los últimos meses. Al parecer los niños __Annie Kerry, Martin Rommel, Rain Holden y __Tyler Bones,_ que en un principio se había afirmado que habían desaparecido voluntariamente, en realidad han sido víctimas de secuestros, reivindicados por un grupo terrorista desconocido hasta el momento que se hace llamar DARKNESS. Se desconoce el objetivo de estos secuestros y la ubicación del cuartel general del grupo; sin embargo los Turcos se encuentran ya investigando las últimas pistas, y pronto podremos contarles algo más acerca de este misterioso grupo y sus intenciones. 

_Se acaba de conocer también la desaparición, probablemente también secuestrados por DARKNESS, de dos niños más: Denzel y Marlene Wallace. De momento no se conocen más datos, pero les mantendremos informados…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tercer capítulo… y parece que la historia empieza a ponerse interesante (ya era hora XD). Nuevamente, siento que me haya costado tanto actualizar, pero seguiré intentando hacerlo más seguido (¡de verdad! ¡lo prometo!)._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Amanecía un nuevo día en Edge, el sexto tras la desaparición de los niños. Tifa apenas había podido dormir un par de horas la noche anterior, por lo que agradeció cuando los primeros rayos de Sol atravesaron la ventana de su habitación. Antes de levantarse de la cama dedicó unos minutos a reflexionar sobre los últimos y caóticos acontecimientos que se habían producido.

Nada más conocer el nombre de la organización que había secuestrado a los niños, Tifa y Cloud habían comenzado a investigar por su cuenta sobre ella, como una forma de intentar resultar útiles ya que los Turcos les habían prohibido terminantemente intervenir de forma activa en la investigación, y poder a la vez ayudar a resolver ese caso lo antes posible para así tener a Marlene y Denzel en casa cuanto antes; sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no habían conseguido encontrar absolutamente nada acerca de DARKNESS: ni cuando inició sus actividades, ni la localización del cuartel general, ni el tipo de acciones que llevaban a cabo… nada.

Esto hizo que sus ánimos se derrumbaran, ya que habían puesto muchas esperanzas en esta labor, y que Cloud, ante la absoluta carencia de resultados, se encerrara en sí mismo y no hablara con nadie más de lo necesario, ni siquiera con Tifa. Derrotados, se apartaron de la investigación y volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos, intentando de esta forma volver a la normalidad; sin embargo la chica no podía dejar de observar que su amigo pasaba días enteros realizando las entregas, lo que hacía suponer que éste se había vuelto a refugiar en su trabajo para huir, como había hecho hace tiempo. Los fantasmas de un no muy lejano pasado volvieron para torturarla.

Decidió por fin levantarse y desayunar a pesar de lo temprano de la hora, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina; al pasar por delante de la habitación de Cloud vio que ya se había marchado y se le encogió dolorosamente el corazón. Ni siquiera se había despedido.

La chica anímicamente se encontraba hundida. Además de tener que hacer frente a las desapariciones de los niños debía aguantar la actitud de su amigo, la cual, como admitía para sí misma, le hacía mucho daño; a pesar de ello no le guardaba rencor, ya que para él esa era la única forma de hacer frente a ese tipo de situaciones. A esto se le unía el recuerdo de la desagradable conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Barret en cuanto éste conoció la noticia de que su hija y Denzel habían sido secuestrados por un grupo terrorista. El hombre, a pesar de que normalmente era muy cariñoso con ella, esta vez le recriminó de muy malos modos que no le hubieran avisado de lo sucedido y que no hubieran tenido más cuidado con los niños, conociendo los anteriores casos de desapariciones que se estaban produciendo en Edge. Tifa consideraba que éste tenía razón y así se lo hizo saber; Barret sin embargo no se calmó y acabó colgando el teléfono de golpe, cortando la conversación.

Pensando en todo esto mientras desayunaba la morena sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero volvió a contenerse de nuevo, como tantas otras veces en los últimos días; nunca se había sentido tan desprotegida, tan sola, como hasta entonces. Siempre había tenido a sus amigos junto a ella, que la habían apoyado en los momentos más duros; los echaba de menos y le hubiera gustado que estuvieran allí, con ella y con Cloud, para así ayudarlos a enfrentarse al problema, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, después de la conversación con Barret, era incapaz de hablar con nadie; necesitaba unos días para tranquilizarse y reflexionar.

Con un suspiro de resignación apartó de su mente los recuerdos de sus amigos: debía mantenerse serena para afrontar la situación y seguir con su vida con toda la normalidad que le fuera posible.

A pesar del profundo cansancio que sentía, se preparó para abrir el bar y comenzar una dura y probablemente larga jornada de trabajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al contrario de lo que creía Tifa, Cloud hacía días que no realizaba entregas; esto sólo era una excusa que utilizaba mientras intentaba seguir investigando para recabar información sobre DARKNESS. Estaba trabajando de forma conjunta con los Turcos, quienes se lo habían ofrecido ante la carencia de resultados, para averiguar cualquier dato acerca de esta extraña organización, y los posibles motivos que le hubieran llevado a comenzar a secuestrar niños.

Él recorría la ciudad en su moto, visitando edificios en los que se guardaran documentos que pudieran contener información sobre DARKNESS, e interrogando a personas sospechosas de haber tenido algún contacto con la organización; era la única persona ajena a Shinra que podía participar en esa misión, que de momento no estaba dando ningún fruto, lo que comenzaba a provocar cierto nerviosismo e intranquilidad tanto entre los Turcos como entre la población. Había habido manifestaciones entre los ciudadanos, quienes pedían soluciones al problema que de momento no llegaban; sin embargo, no por esto iban a desistir en la investigación. Cloud estaba seguro de que acabarían encontrando lo que buscaban.

Nada de aquello le estaba resultando fácil: no le gustaba tener secretos con su amiga, y el recuerdo de las ausencias de los niños no hacía sino provocarle un profundo sentimiento de angustia; se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido, por no haberlos tenido más vigilados, y la única manera de intentar borrar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad era trabajar en una solución al problema de las desapariciones. Pero no quería que Tifa se enterara de nada porque él consideraba que ella no podría dejar de pensar en los desaparecidos Marlene y Denzel, y que eso sólo la haría sufrir.

No se había dado cuenta de que Tifa ya estaba sufriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Por fin el último de los clientes habituales abandonaba el bar con paso lento e inseguro debido al alcohol ingerido, acompañado por Tifa. Una vez salieron a la calle el hombre se despidió de ella con uno de los habituales comentarios que la chica recibía por parte de los hombres: aquel en concreto la invitaba a ir a su casa. La morena declinó el ofrecimiento con una leve sonrisa pero con firmeza, como solía hacer en esas ocasiones, y el hombre no insistió y se fue alejando de allí poco a poco, no sin quejarse y maldecir varias veces su mala suerte con las mujeres.

Tifa volvió a entrar al edificio, y tras cerrar la puerta con llave y recoger el desorden provocado por sus clientes se dirigió a su dormitorio. Estaba muy cansada: el día había sido largo y agotador, y a esto se unía el hecho de que hacía días que no dormía y la preocupación por el estado de los niños.

Al pasar, camino de su dormitorio, por delante de la habitación de Cloud vio que la puerta de ésta estaba entreabierta; no pudo evitar detenerse y echar un vistazo dentro, sin que Cloud, que estaba dentro, se diera cuenta. El dormitorio apenas estaba iluminado por una lamparilla que sólo le permitía ver, con dificultad, que en ese momento su amigo se estaba quitando la camiseta, preparándose para ir a dormir. La morena se quedó clavada en el sitio, sin poder despegar su mirada de la piel desnuda del rubio, quien, dándole la espalda, se sentó en el borde de su cama, sólo cubierto por sus bóxers; últimamente era su costumbre dormir así, lo que provocaba que el nerviosismo de su amiga aumentara cada vez que cruzaban una mirada, cuando recordaba estos momentos. Pudo ver entonces como el chico apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas y se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, revolviéndose el cabello, como si estuviera pensando en algún asunto que le preocupara.

La chica por fin pudo moverse, y antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta prosiguió su camino. Esa había sido la distancia más cercana a la que se había encontrado de Cloud durante días, pensaba mientras llegaba a su habitación y comenzaba a desnudarse; desde el día en que la había besado en la mejilla no le había dedicado más gestos como aquel, por lo que no sabía qué pensar. Mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado ese leve roce, pero le había dado esperanzas de mantener con él una relación más allá de la amistad para luego ignorarla y apenas dirigirle la palabra, por lo que hubiera preferido no recibir aquel beso si eso significaba que podían estar como antes.

Se puso el viejo jersey de SOLDADO que durante tanto tiempo había pertenecido a Cloud y que ahora ella utilizaba como camisón para dormir, y se tumbó en la cama para intentar descansar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado unas dos horas, y Tifa no lograba conciliar el sueño. Horribles pensamientos sobre lo que les pudiera estar pasando a los niños se entretejían con la angustia que sentía por el comportamiento de Cloud, no dándole ni un solo minuto de descanso.

Emitiendo un suspiro de exasperación se incorporó sobre su cama y se levantó, sintiendo inmediatamente la frialdad del suelo bajo sus pies descalzos; la camiseta, que no llegaba a cubrirle las rodillas, no conseguía protegerla del frío reinante en la casa. Desesperada por la falta de sueño se encaminó, sin apenas darse cuenta, al cercano dormitorio de Cloud. Para su sorpresa pudo ver por la estrecha rendija de la puerta entreabierta y a pesar de la oscuridad presente que su amigo, tumbado boca arriba en su cama con los brazos bajo la nuca, estaba despierto y miraba fijamente al techo, pensativo. La luz de la Luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su perfil; el corazón de Tifa volvió a dar un vuelco. Quizá estuviera anticipando lo que minutos más tarde iba a ocurrir.

No sabiendo muy bien por qué la morena golpeó la puerta con el puño suavemente varias veces, avisando de su presencia.

"¿Cloud?" llamó la chica en un susurro, a la vez que asomaba la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. "¿Estás despierto?" preguntó estúpidamente aunque ya sabía que sí lo estaba. El rubio, sin apartar la mirada del techo, contestó quedamente:

"Sí, estoy despierto. ¿Quieres algo?"

"Esto… verás es que…" comenzó a decir Tifa, muy nerviosa de repente al escuchar que por fin, después de varios días, Cloud le dirigía la palabra. Apenas podía hablar, ya que tenía la boca completamente seca. "Es que no puedo dormir y me había preguntado si…" dijo sin pensar. Fue entonces cuando Cloud por fin la miró, contribuyendo a incrementar su nerviosismo notablemente. Sin embargo la forma en que la miró no era la que solía usar normalmente, ni la que en los últimos días había utilizado; esta vez su mirada era mucho más profunda y directa, y le daba la sensación de que el rubio podía leer sus pensamientos. La chica intentó tranquilizarse para poder acabar de hablar; tomó aire y preguntó de un tirón "¿Te importaría que durmiera contigo?".

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, mirándose fijamente; Tifa esperando respuesta y Cloud preguntándose si aquello iba realmente en serio. Finalmente y por toda respuesta, el rubio retiró las sábanas y se movió hacia un extremo de la cama para dejarle espacio, dando a entender que su respuesta era afirmativa. La morena se aproximó y rápidamente se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, presa de una súbita vergüenza; no sabía si meterse en la misma cama que la persona que más amaba, y que además estaba medio desnuda era la mejor solución para dormir, pero al menos no pasaría frío…

Se tumbó en el extremo más alejado de Cloud, pero era una cama individual y por lo tanto muy estrecha para dos personas, y al moverse para colocarse de lado no pudo evitar rozar durante un segundo uno de los pies de su amigo, quien dio un respingo y rápidamente encogió sus piernas y se alejó de Tifa lo más que pudo.

"¡Lo… lo siento!" se disculpó la chica entrecortadamente, al tiempo que volvía a girarse para mirarlo. El rubio abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de poder emitir ni siquiera un sonido la morena, sin quererlo, le pegó una patada que provocó que a su amigo se le escapara un grito de dolor y se llevara las manos al lugar en el que había recibido el golpe.

Tifa volvió a disculparse, pero al ver el estado en el que había dejado a su amigo toda la angustia, la frustración, el nerviosismo que había sentido durante días le abrumaron y se incorporó, sentándose sobre la cama y dándole la espalda al chico.

"Será mejor que me marche" sentenció la chica al borde de las lágrimas. "No sé por qué se me ha ocurrido una cosa así, pero está claro que ha sido un grave error. Lo siento, Cloud" y dicho esto, con las primeras lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, intentó levantarse.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera poner un pie en el suelo el rubio la agarró de un brazo, deteniéndola.

"¡No, Tifa! No te vayas…" dijo Cloud en tono suplicante, con una voz más grave de la habitual. Tifa, sorprendida por las palabras y el tono del chico, se giró hacia él sin poder evitarlo; craso error: quedó atrapada en su mirada azul, ahora extrañamente oscurecida.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! ¡Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad! Después de las disculpas de rigor (no voy a poner ninguna excusa esta vez) y para no haceros esperar más todavía, ahí va este cuarto capítulo. _

_Aviso: no me hago responsable de las indigestiones por sobredosis de azúcar que se puedan producir después de leerlo, estáis avisados así que, sin más…_

_Enjoy it! _

* * *

"_Será mejor que me marche" sentenció la chica al borde de las lágrimas. "No sé por qué se me ha ocurrido una cosa así, pero está claro que ha sido un grave error. Lo siento, Cloud" y dicho esto, con las primeras lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, intentó levantarse. _

_Antes de que pudiera siquiera poner un pie en el suelo el rubio la agarró de un brazo, deteniéndola._

"_¡No, Tifa! No te vayas…" dijo Cloud en tono suplicante, con una voz más grave de la habitual. Tifa se giró hacia él sin poder evitarlo; craso error: quedó atrapada en su mirada azul, ahora extrañamente oscurecida._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente unos segundos durante los cuales las lágrimas que poco a poco habían comenzado a abandonar los ojos de Tifa se volvieron más y más abundantes, y la chica, sin poder retenerlas ni un minuto más, rompió a llorar. Lloraba por la desaparición de los niños, a los que echaba muchísimo de menos y por los que estaba muy preocupada; lloraba por la ausencia de sus amigos, a los que hacía mucho que no veía; lloraba por la desagradable conversación con Barret… pero sobre todo lloraba por ser incapaz de dejar de amar al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, y que en ese momento, después de haber tirado de su brazo obligándola a tumbarse sobre la cama, impedía que pudiera huir echándose sobre ella para inmovilizarla con su propio cuerpo.

"¡Cloud, déjame!" exclamó Tifa entre sollozos mientras forcejeaba con su amigo. No podía aguantar la proximidad del cuerpo semidesnudo de Cloud; tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, si no, acabaría perdiendo los nervios.

"¡No!" contestó el rubio entre dientes, sin soltarla. La chica, ante la impotencia de estar atrapada, sintió nacer dentro de sí una ira ciega que le llevó a redoblar sus esfuerzos para intentar librarse del agarre de Cloud. Sin embargo tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban totalmente inmovilizados, por lo que sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles.

"¡Tengo que irme! ¡Déjame, por favor!" suplicó la morena.

"¡He dicho que no!"

Tifa comenzó entonces a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de frustración; necesitaba salir de aquella habitación, en la que sentía que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire.

"¡¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya?" preguntó entonces la chica, llegando ya al límite de su resistencia psicológica. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con un sollozo de angustia. Cloud no respondió; se mantuvo quieto, sujetando a Tifa por los brazos y mirándola al rostro fijamente, como si estuviera debatiendo internamente qué hacer a continuación. La chica, en esa situación, sólo podía esperar a que su amigo decidiera actuar.

"Porque te amo" susurró Cloud al oído de Tifa, haciendo que el corazón de ésta diera un vuelco. Era lo último que se esperaba oír de los labios del chico.

Tifa, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir el rubio, no hizo nada, ni siquiera retener las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos.

"No llores, por favor" murmuró el rubio, creyendo que la chica lloraba por lo que había dicho. "Es lo que siento, pero no tienes que sentirte obligada a nada. Sólo quería que lo supieras" explicó, intentando aparentar normalidad; una sombra de profundo dolor y tristeza cruzó sus ojos durante unas milésimas de segundo. El chico se separó de ella lentamente, mientras Tifa se quedaba totalmente paralizada; a pesar de ser ahora libre para escapar de allí no se movió.

Y fue entonces cuando las palabras de Cloud comenzaron a cobrar sentido para ella, y pensó que su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada porque, ¿cómo iba Cloud a sentir eso por ella? Un montón de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, intentando dar verdadero sentido a lo dicho por el chico. Se conocían desde hacía años, reflexionó para sí, ¿por qué entonces le decía aquello en ese momento? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Realmente sentía por ella eso? Por más que le daba vueltas no conseguía una clara respuesta a sus preguntas.

Vio entonces que Cloud se levantaba de la cama y sin decir nada se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación para salir de allí; nuevas preguntas retumbaban en el cerebro de la morena. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en no ser feliz? ¿Por qué demonios, si acababa de oír de los labios de Cloud lo que llevaba esperando escuchar media vida, no aprovechaba la ocasión? ¿No se había hecho demasiado daño ya? ¿No había aguantado bastante? Tifa por fin reaccionó levantándose también de la cama, y cuando el rubio estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, dio varios pasos hacia él pero sin acercarse demasiado.

"Yo también te amo a ti, Cloud" declaró la chica con una leve sonrisa; su corazón latía con fuerza. El rubio se detuvo al escucharlo. Al principio la morena creyó que su amigo se iría, que no la escucharía, que todo volvería a ser incertidumbre y miedo. Pero entonces, en un gesto totalmente inesperado, se aproximó de nuevo a ella lentamente hasta que sus rostros apenas estuvieron separados unos centímetros, y tras una breve espera durante la cual no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, el chico depositó un breve beso en cada una de las mejillas de Tifa, enjugando las últimas lágrimas que corrían por su cara. La morena sólo suspiró.

Y cuando todavía no se había repuesto, su amigo la besó en los labios con suavidad. Ella le correspondió de la misma forma y ambos disfrutaron de ese primer beso tan esperado. Se separaron a los pocos segundos, y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos como tantas otras veces.

"Perdóname por todo el mal que te he hecho, Tifa" dijo el chico en un susurro; la morena, a pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado durante tanto tiempo, ya había olvidado todo el sufrimiento. Era increíble lo fácil que era que Cloud, con unas simples palabras, borrara de su mente todos los malos momentos que había pasado durante aquella larga y difícil semana.

"No hace falta que te disculpes; ya estás perdonado" respondió Tifa con voz queda, y posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrapó los labios del chico en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, pillándolo por sorpresa como demostró el murmullo de sorpresa que se le escapó. Sin embargo se rehízo rápidamente y contraatacó tomándola de la cintura y comenzando a andar hacia la cama, arrastrando a Tifa con él sin romper el beso. Ambos cayeron sobre ésta, y la chica no pudo evitar jadear cuando se sintió acorralada bajo el cuerpo de Cloud, momento que éste aprovechó para besarla de nuevo y poder llegar hasta el interior de su boca; ella le recibió con un suspiro.

¡Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando que sucediera algo como aquello! Y sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba tumbada sobre la cama de Cloud, atrapada bajo el cuerpo de éste y besándolo con unas ansias que sin que ninguno se diera cuenta iban en aumento, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo aquello fuera un sueño, otro más de los que la acompañaban en sus solitarias noches, y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan pesimista?, se preguntó sin separar sus labios de los del rubio. Intentó no pensar más en ello: lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría; ella lo único que quería era dejarse llevar por los besos y las caricias que su hasta entonces amigo le dedicaba.

Cloud desplazó su cuerpo ligeramente para no aplastar a Tifa, y ella no pudo ni quiso evitar que una de las manos del rubio se dirigiera rápidamente a uno de sus torneados muslos mientras con la otra aguantaba el peso de su propio cuerpo. Aprovechando el desconcierto inicial de ella, el rubio fue trazando con pequeños besos la línea de su mentón hasta llegar a su oreja.

"Te quiero" susurró Cloud quedamente al oído de la chica.

Al oír esto, Tifa estrechó el abrazo y lo atrajo hacia ella para poder besarlo aún más profundamente, a lo que éste no se resistió. Pronto la timidez y los nervios iniciales fueron apartados a un lado por la ternura y el profundo amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, y Cloud se atrevió a dar un paso más. Acarició levemente el suave muslo de la chica en un movimiento ascendente, y deslizó la mano bajo el jersey que durante años él mismo había vestido. Un gruñido de satisfacción salió de la boca del rubio cuando comprobó que la morena no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa interior de cintura para arriba.

Ella jadeó cuando sintió los dedos de Cloud bajo su jersey, rozando con suavidad aquella parte tan sensible de su anatomía; sin embargo, aunque él no se detuvo ella misma no se limitó a quedarse quieta y comenzó su propio reconocimiento del cuerpo del chico. Sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían estado agarrando con fuerza su desordenado cabello rubio, iniciaron su recorrido y pasaron por el rostro, el cuello y los hombros de Cloud hasta llegar a su torso desnudo, cuyos músculos se dedicó a trazar con las yemas de los dedos.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente Cloud, quien había tomado la iniciativa, se separó de Tifa, lo que provocó que la chica emitiera un quejido que lo hizo sonreír, se arrodilló frente a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta que quedó sentada sobre la cama; aunque no sabía lo que el rubio se proponía, se dejó llevar. Durante esos momentos no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, transmitiéndose con las miradas el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero también la pasión y el deseo que se habían apoderando de sus actos. Y fue entonces cuando Tifa comprendió: llevando las manos hasta el borde inferior del jersey, entre ambos lo retiraron del cuerpo de la chica y el rubio lo arrojó a un lado.

Los ojos del chico se deslizaron por la pálida piel desnuda de la morena, descubriendo por fin todo aquello que había anhelado conocer y acariciar pero que por su propia estupidez le había estado vedado durante años. Sonrió levemente cuando observó que Tifa se sonrojaba violentamente y bajaba la vista al sentir la profunda mirada azul sobre ella, presa de una súbita vergüenza.

"Tifa…" susurró Cloud tomándola de la barbilla para hacerle alzar el rostro. "No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte". La chica lo miró a los ojos sin saber qué decir; antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el rubio la volvió a besar en los labios y la obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Pronto sus labios dejaron la boca de la morena y se aventuraron por su delicada piel, recorriendo cada milímetro, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba bajo sus labios y sus manos, impregnándose de su sabor y su olor, intentando demostrar con su actos el profundo amor que sentía por ella. Intentando reparar con besos y suaves caricias todo el sufrimiento que por su culpa ella había padecido. Llegó por fin a sus senos, los cuales lamió y besó durante largo rato; llegado ese punto para Tifa no existía nada más que Cloud y lo que le hacía sentir. Ella sólo podía gemir y jadear. Estaba totalmente a su merced.

El chico decidió seguir su recorrido descendente, e hizo una nueva parada en el ombligo de la morena; ésta se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas cuando Cloud comenzó a juguetear con él. Soltó un fuerte jadeo cuando el rubio la despojó de la poca ropa interior que le quedaba y la dejaba totalmente expuesta. El chico se irguió para mirarla al rostro de nuevo, y ambos pudieron ver en los ojos del otro la excitación que los roces, los susurros, los gemidos y los besos les habían provocado, pero también el deseo por culminar lo que habían empezado. Fue entonces cuando Cloud se retiró los bóxers.

"Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones" murmuró el chico, arrodillado sobre la cama; no pudo evitar apartar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora era Tifa la que observaba su cuerpo con atención. La chica se rió suavemente al ver su reacción. Cloud no esperó más y se abalanzó sobre ella en busca de sus labios, que se unieron en un beso como no se lo habían dado hasta el momento.

Cuando se separaron unos segundos para coger aire, el rubio, tras recibir la confirmación silenciosa de Tifa, separó lentamente las piernas de la chica y se posicionó entre ellas. Ella rodeó el cuello del chico con los brazos para acercarlo hacia sí, y Cloud lentamente la fue penetrando; no pudieron evitar que roncos gemidos escaparan de sus bocas.

Tifa enterró su rostro en el cuello del rubio cuando éste comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con embestidas cada vez más rápidas; llegado este punto ambos habían perdido ya la noción del tiempo. De sus bocas sólo salían profundos gemidos que Tifa, sin saber muy bien por qué, intentaba ahogar en el cuello de Cloud, a quien se había aferrado con fuerza. En aquel momento, sólo existían ellos: ni secuestros, ni oscuras organizaciones salidas de la nada, ni la desaparición de Denzel y Marlene. Sólo Cloud y Tifa.

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo entre fuertes jadeos. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento y se mantuvieron fuertemente abrazados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que se habían provocado el uno al otro. Minutos más tarde el rubio, tras recobrar el aliento, se separó ligeramente de la chica para salir de ella y se recostó a su lado; tras darle un suave beso en la frente sudorosa que ella agradeció con una sonrisa tapó a ambos con las sábanas y abrazó a la morena por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí. Tifa se acurrucó junto a Cloud, feliz.

Pronto el profundo cansancio y el sueño acumulados durante días hicieron acto de presencia. Antes de cerrar los ojos puso su mano sobre la de Cloud, que estaba sobre su vientre, y murmuró:

"Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando despierte". El chico tomó la mano de la morena y le dio un pequeño apretón; a continuación contestó:

"Te lo prometo. No volveré a alejarme de tu lado"

Y Tifa se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pudiendo por fin conciliar el sueño que tanto se le había resistido.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nuevo capítulo… Y aprovecho para dar las gracias por los reviews recibidos y por la paciencia que están teniendo todos aquellos que se han "atrevido" a echar un vistazo a esta historia, que espero que esté gustando a alguien…_

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El líder estaba satisfecho. A pesar de que los secuestros que habían llevado a cabo no habían pasado desapercibidos para los Turcos, ahora todo el mundo conocía el nombre de su organización. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que los encontraran antes de poder llevar a cabo sus planes; sabía que nadie que no fuera de DARKNESS podría llegar a sus instalaciones bajo aquella montaña a las afuera de Edge, ya que estaban muy bien ocultas y protegidas por sofisticados sistemas de seguridad. Y nadie se atrevería a traicionarlo, porque todos allí sabían el castigo al que serían sometidos si una palabra acerca del paradero de la organización salía de sus labios. Así pues, la opinión pública sólo conocería los detalles que a él le interesaba que se supieran.

Sus pensamientos fueron entonces interrumpidos por una voz que escuchó a su espalda.

"Los niños de Strife y Lockhart ya están aquí, maestro. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?" preguntó un individuo alto, musculoso y de piel muy pálida. El líder se giró hacia su subalterno.

"Ponedlos en una celda junto a los demás niños, pero antes enseñadles a la ninja, el vampiro, el piloto de aviones y el animal peludo que tiene ese bicho hablador sobre él que los tenemos. Así se pondrán nerviosos… pero no intentarán escapar por miedo a que les pase algo a los niños" contestó el líder, aún más satisfecho ahora que sus planes se iban cumpliendo.

"Muy bien, así lo haremos" respondió el subalterno, sin preguntar la razón por la que debía actuar así. Sabía que no debía preguntar nada; sólo tenía que acatar las órdenes. Sin embargo, antes de salir por la puerta del despacho en el que se encontraban, añadió: "Se me olvidaba… Hemos capturado también al hombre con el arma incrustada en el brazo. ¿Lo metemos en la celda, junto a los otros?"

El líder no cabía en sí de gozo. Todos y cada uno de los objetivos que había marcado se estaban llevando a cabo con discreción y rapidez, tal y como él quería que fuera.

"Sí, ponedlo junto a ellos"

"De acuerdo, maestro" dijo el hombre alto. "Una última cosa…"

"Dime, Benson" ayudó el líder.

"¿Por qué están todos en la misma celda? ¿Eso no facilita que hagan planes de huida e intenten escapar?" dijo el hombre, dando voz a sus temores. El líder sonrió ante las preguntas de Benson; aunque no permitía que ninguno de sus soldados, por muy de alto rango que fueran, hiciera preguntas de ese tipo, con Benson siempre hacía una excepción. Nadie le había servido tan fiel y eficazmente como él.

"No creo que vayan a intentar escapar. Y aunque lo hicieran y consiguieran salir de la celda, jamás podrían llegar al exterior"

"¿Y por qué los hemos tenido que traer hasta aquí y encerrarlos? Ni siquiera nos son útiles; sólo sirven los niños" continuó Benson.

"Te equivocas, Benson. Sí son útiles… Además así están fuera de mi camino, en un sitio donde no molestan, y podremos acabar con ellos pronto; ellos son los únicos que se interponen en el camino entre mi objetivo y yo"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tifa abrió los ojos aquella mañana cuando el sol ya entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación, indicando que hacía varias horas que había amanecido. Nada más hacerlo vio que aquella no era su habitación, sino la de Cloud, y fue entonces cuando recordó, todavía soñolienta, lo sucedido durante la noche anterior. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Cloud, como le había prometido, no se había movido de su lado: sus fuertes brazos seguían rodeando su cintura. Se giró entre sus brazos para mirarlo; el chico, que estaba despierto, le devolvió una profunda mirada en la que se reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por ella.

"Buenos días, Tifa" saludó el rubio con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. La chica sonrió a su vez.

"Buenos días" contestó la morena, para a continuación darle un suave beso en los labios. "Te quiero" añadió cuando se separaron, provocando que la amplia sonrisa del chico se ensanchara aún más.

"Y yo a ti…" respondió Cloud; acto seguido la besó de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente, reconociendo de nuevo los rincones de su boca que la noche anterior había probado por primera vez. La chica le respondió de la misma forma, y cuando el rubio dejó sus labios y pasó a su cuello, ella se dejó hacer.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Cloud en algún lugar de la habitación, indicando que alguien quería ponerse en contacto con él. El chico ignoró la llamada y siguió entretenido en el cuello de Tifa hasta que el móvil dejó de sonar; minutos más tarde alguien volvió a telefonear.

"Cloud, creo que es mejor que contestes" dijo Tifa, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera para mirarla. "Parece importante".

"Sí… quizá tengas razón" refunfuñó el chico, separándose de ella a regañadientes. Cogió el móvil que estaba sobre la mesita y se sentó en el borde de la cama; miró quién le llamaba pero no conocía el número.

"¿Quién es?" contestó de malos modos.

"_Vaya, Cloudy, por fin contestas… Y qué mal humor traes hoy"_

"¿Reno? ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas? Estaba ocupado…" dijo Cloud, algo más tranquilo: que llamara Reno significaba que había noticias nuevas acerca de la investigación de las desapariciones.

"_¿Estas horas? Pero si son casi las dos de la tarde… Algo me dice que tú y Tifa ya habéis arreglado las cosas…" _respondió el pelirrojo, divertido. Aunque hubiera bromeado varias veces acerca de salir con Tifa o pedirle una cita, nunca lo había dicho realmente en serio: sabía que Cloud y Tifa debían estar juntos, ya que se querían como él jamás habría imaginado que se querrían dos personas.

Al oírlo Cloud se sonrojó; ¿cómo era capaz Reno, incluso bromeando, de acertar en todas sus suposiciones, cuando él ni siquiera había intuido nunca que Tifa lo amaba desde hacía años?

"Sí, bueno… Imagino que no has llamado para decirme eso, ¿no?" contraatacó el rubio.

"_No, por desgracia te llamo por otra cosa…"_ la actitud de Reno cambió por completo; su tono de voz se volvió serio. _"Verás, anoche recibimos una notificación que nos aseguraba que tu amigo Barret había desaparecido…"_

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Reno?" saltó Cloud. Tifa, que mientras el chico hablaba por teléfono se había dedicado a jugar con su pelo y a besar su cuello, se detuvo ante el cambio en la expresión del rubio y lo miró con preocupación, limitándose a esperar a que Reno acabara para conocer los detalles que el pelirrojo había comunicado en la llamada.

"_Lo que oyes. Tu amigo Barret ha desaparecido"_ afirmó el Turco con voz grave. _"Y no sólo eso: acabamos de recibir una llamada telefónica que nos asegura que Barret y tus otros amigos han sido secuestrados por DARKNESS"_.

"No puede ser… Yuffie, Vincent, Cid…" murmuró el rubio con un hilo de voz, llevándose la mano libre a la frente y frotándosela. A su lado, Tifa estaba cada vez más inquieta. "¿Estás seguro de que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto?"

"_Totalmente" _confirmó Reno._ "Estamos intentando rastrear la llamada para saber desde dónde ha sido realizada, pero está protegida por avanzados códigos de seguridad; eso quiere decir que llaman desde su guarida, que además debe estar bajo tierra porque en ningún otro lugar del mundo habrían podido codificar la llamada hasta el punto de que nos impidiera conocer desde dónde ha sido hecha, ya que las comunicaciones telefónicas están muy vigiladas. Parece que están muy seguros de que no vamos a saber descifrar los códigos que la encriptan... Pero no te preocupes, un equipo está intentando descodificar la llamada, y en cuanto lo haga sabremos dónde encontrar a tus amigos y a los niños secuestrados… Su arrogancia les acabará costando cara"_

"Muy bien, gracias por llamar, Reno…"

"_Y por cierto; nos vendría bien tu ayuda para seguir investigando…" _cortó el pelirrojo.

"Está bien, ahora mismo voy hacia allá" respondió Cloud, dando por finalizada la llamada. Nada más colgar el chico se giró hacia Tifa, quien lo miraba con expresión preocupada e interrogante. Él la miró a los ojos fijamente, respiró hondo y le contó todo lo que Reno le acababa de decir.

Tifa escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Cloud, y a medida que iba asimilando su significado la burbuja de felicidad en la que se habían aislado durante algunas horas se iba deshaciendo lentamente, dando paso a la ya conocida sensación de angustia y preocupación que la había acompañado durante los últimos días.

Cuando el rubio acabó, Tifa, en estado de shock, sólo pudo preguntar:

"¿Y por qué le has dicho a Reno que "ibas hacia allá"?".

Cloud se quedó mirándola en silencio, sin que su expresión cambiara lo más mínimo; sin embargo, sabía que debía explicarle lo que había hecho durante la última semana.

"Porque desde que secuestraron a Denzel y a Marlene he estado colaborando con los Turcos" respondió pausadamente. La expresión de Tifa se ensombreció.

La morena calló durante unos minutos, como si intentara encontrar otro significado distinto a lo que Cloud le acababa de decir. Al cabo de un rato, susurró:

"Así que durante estos días me has estado mintiendo… Cuando me decías que ibas a repartir, cuando volvías tarde y me contestabas que era porque habías tenido que hacer muchas entregas… Sólo mentías…" Las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a los ojos de Tifa.

El chico la miró entristecido; cuando por fin arreglaban las cosas aparecía alguien y lo estropeaba todo… Aunque debía reconocer que gran parte de la culpa era de nuevo suya.

"Tenía que mentirte porque quiero protegerte" dijo el rubio, retirando con las yemas de los dedos las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Tifa. "No quería que te involucraras en todo este asunto de los secuestros… Y no creas que me ha resultado agradable tener que ocultarte lo que estaba haciendo; no me gusta tener secretos contigo"

"¿No crees que ya soy lo bastante mayorcita como para poder protegerme yo sola, sin que nadie tenga que andar cuidando de mí?" atacó la chica, despertando por fin del estado de shock. Retiró la mano de Cloud de su mejilla y tomó su ropa, comenzando a vestirse apresuradamente. El chico suspiró, y tras ponerse los pantalones sobre los bóxers se levantó también de la cama.

"Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte tú sola; de hecho, varias veces has tenido que cuidar también de mí… Siento de verdad no haberte dicho nada" contestó el chico con voz suave, sin dejar de mirarla; Tifa, que estaba a apenas tres pasos de la puerta y de espaldas al rubio, se detuvo al oír sus palabras. "Es sólo que tenía miedo de que te secuestraran a ti también si te inmiscuías… Y sin ti no habría podido seguir adelante. Además, no te mentía cuando te decía que te amo"

La morena no hizo el menor movimiento: se quedó quieta y en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo, meditando acerca de lo dicho por Cloud. Jamás había dudado de él, siempre había creído en sus palabras, y debía reconocer que ya sospechaba que el chico no decía la verdad cuando le aseguraba que iba a repartir paquetes. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de lamentarse por algo que ya había pasado? El rubio le había dado suficientes muestras de confianza a lo largo de su vida… Además no era momento de lamentarse; sus amigos también habían sido secuestrados y debían ir a liberarlos.

Tifa se giró para quedar frente a frente con él y lo miró a esos ojos azules que cuando era una niña la habían atrapado y jamás la habían vuelto a dejar marchar: traslucían un sincero sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento.

"Te creo, Cloud" dijo la morena por fin. "Es sólo que me duele que no me dijeras nada de lo que estabas haciendo. Me daba rabia no poder hacer nada para intentar encontrar a Denzel y a Marlene, y durante estos días me he sentido como una completa inútil" Tifa se acercó al chico y prosiguió: "Espero que ahora me dejéis colaborar en la investigación; debemos encontrar a los responsables de los secuestros y liberar a todos los que queremos cuanto antes"

Cloud sonrió; parecía que las aguas volvían a su cauce. Sabía que Tifa jamás podría enfadarse con nadie durante más de dos minutos; había reaccionado así porque probablemente se había sentido abrumada al conocer que sus amigos también habían sido secuestrados.

"Por supuesto que podrás colaborar" respondió el chico, acercando su rostro al de ella. "Te prometí que no volvería a alejarme de ti, ¿no?"

"Sí, algo así me pareció oír…" contestó la morena, separándose de Cloud cuando éste estaba a punto de besarla en los labios.

"¿A dónde vas?" rezongó él cuando vio que la chica salía de su dormitorio sin darle el beso.

"A ducharme y cambiarme de ropa; ¿o esperas que vaya vestida por la calle sólo con un jersey?" dijo Tifa, hablando desde su habitación.

El chico sonrió pero se guardó para sí su opinión, y él mismo se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. Tomó su espada y tras ajustársela a la espalda se dirigió a la habitación de Tifa; se detuvo en el umbral y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a esperarla. En ese momento la chica, ya vestida, doblaba con cuidado el jersey de SOLDADO de Cloud y lo guardaba en el armario.

"Siempre me he preguntado por qué utilizas ese viejo jersey para dormir…" comentó el chico, siguiendo los movimientos de la morena con la vista. Ella, que en ese momento cogía los guantes que utilizaba para combatir, se encogió de hombros.

"No sé… Quizá porque me recuerda aquellos tiempos en que recorríamos el mundo luchando contra el mal… O porque era una forma de sentirme más cerca de ti… No sé, lo cierto es que me resulta muy cómodo" contestó Tifa saliendo por la puerta de su dormitorio hacia el bar, seguida por Cloud.

"En cualquier caso, te sienta muy bien…"dijo Cloud con una sonrisa. La chica lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojó; ¿qué le pasaba a Cloud? No parecía el mismo desde que se habían despertado aquel día, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba el cambio obrado en su actitud.

Mientras el chico se dirigía a la calle para coger su moto, Tifa se dirigió al mostrador del bar y tomó de detrás de él un cartel en el que se leía "Cerrado hasta nuevo aviso", que colgó en la puerta de entrada. Una vez la cerró con llave se dirigió hacia Cloud, que la esperaba con la moto en marcha, y se subió a ella de un salto. Tras poner los brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio éste arrancó y se dirigió hacia el cuartel de los Turcos a toda velocidad.

Como había dicho Tifa, debían rescatar a todos los que querían, y lo harían juntos. Ya no estaba solo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Por fin, después de tanto tiempo intentándolo, he conseguido actualizar antes de una semana! Y después de varios capítulos centrados casi exclusivamente en Cloud y Tifa, a partir de aquí la acción se centra en varios personajes; sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que éste es un fic CloTi, así que las situaciones que involucren a ambos se seguirán produciendo, aunque no tan habitualmente. Ahora empieza verdaderamente la "acción" (si puede llamarse así en un fic escrito por mí…)_

_Y a los que han conseguido leer hasta aquí: muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo, y..._

_Enjoy it! _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Barret despertó en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él. Lo primero que percibió fue la intensa sensación de frío que le calaba los huesos. Estaba sentado en un pulido suelo y su espalda se apoyaba sobre lo que le pareció que eran unos fríos barrotes de metal; cuando intentó abrir los ojos por primera vez desde hacía varias horas para comprobarlo una potente luz le impidió hacerlo. Emitió un quejido cuando la claridad llegó a sus pupilas, obligándole a cerrar rápidamente los ojos; fue entonces cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en la nuca, y al llevarse la mano a ese lugar pudo notar que estaba manchado de sangre reseca.

"Maldita sea…" murmuró Barret, con los ojos aún cerrados. "Menudo golpe…"

"¿Barret? ¿Estás despierto?" se oyó entonces una aguda voz de mujer.

El hombre de piel morena se sobresaltó. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos con normalidad, tomo conciencia de dónde se encontraba: estaba encerrado en una celda no muy grande que ocupaba el centro de una habitación completamente vacía de muebles, que formaba parte de lo que parecían unas instalaciones ultramodernas y de máxima seguridad, a juzgar por las múltiples cámaras y guardias que rodeaban la jaula; y dentro de la celda, para su sorpresa, estaban Vincent, Nanaki, Cid, Cait Sith, y Yuffie, que era la que acababa de hablar.

"Sí, estoy despierto…" refunfuñó Barret, todavía intentando recuperarse. "¿Dónde demonios estamos?"

"No tenemos ni idea…" respondió Yuffie, sentándose a su lado.

"¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" preguntó el hombre del arma en el brazo, mirando a sus compañeros; todos presentaban un lamentable aspecto: sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y ellos mismos presentaban cortes y magulladuras en rostro, brazos y piernas. "¿Qué os ha pasado?"

"Ey, ey, ey, despacio, Barret… De una en una" se quejó Cid, aunque no había asomo en su voz de la habitual actitud burlona que lo caracterizaba. Cuando Barret se fijó con más detenimiento observó que todos sus compañeros parecían estar hundidos: en sus rostros se reflejaba tristeza, rabia, impotencia, preocupación, cansancio… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"Imagino que habrás llegado igual que nosotros: de repente alguien entra en tu casa sin que te des cuenta, te golpea en la nuca, pierdes el conocimiento, y te despiertas aquí, en un lugar desconocido y repleto de guardias y sistemas de seguridad" respondió Vincent con voz cansada aunque tranquila.

"Y en cuanto a lo que nos ha pasado…" prosiguió Nanaki, agotado. "Intentamos escapar de aquí aprovechando que estábamos todos juntos. Golpeamos los barrotes, pero son muy sólidos, así que Cid y Vincent trataron de agarrar a uno de los vigilantes y quitarle las llaves, pero en cuanto sacaron los brazos entre los barrotes, recibieron varias descargas eléctricas. Al ver lo que habían intentado hacer, los soldados entraron en la celda y nos golpearon… No podemos salir de aquí, a menos que alguien de fuera nos ayude"

"¿Y los guardias? ¿No nos oyen?" siguió preguntando Barret, al ver que los soldados que rodeaban la celda ni se inmutaban al escucharles hablar.

"Esta celda está totalmente insonorizada… No nos oirían ni aunque gritáramos todos juntos; créeme, lo hemos probado" dijo la ninja, totalmente sumida en la desesperanza. Ni siquiera ella, que en las peores situaciones se había mantenido optimista y esperanzada, tenía entonces fuerzas para sonreír. "No sabemos qué pasa ni por qué llevamos aquí varios días encerrados… Nadie nos ha explicado nada. Lo que está claro es que nos hemos metido en un buen lío… Esperemos que Tifa y Cloud estén bien, porque si no, no sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí".

En ese momento se abrió la única puerta que parecía llevar a aquella estancia, dejando pasar a un individuo alto, fuerte y de piel inusualmente pálida. Nada más entrar ese hombre los guardias hicieron el saludo militar, lo que indicaba que pertenecía a un alto rango. El desconocido se acercó a la celda y después de mirarlos a todos con fijeza durante unos segundos, hizo un gesto hacía la puerta que aún seguía abierta; segundos más tarde entraron por ella cuatro soldados. Dos de ellos llevaban agarrado por los brazos y con los pies arrastrando y rozando el suelo a un inconsciente Denzel, mientras que los otros dos arrastraban a Marlene de la misma forma.

Al principio los compañeros no hicieron ningún movimiento, pero una vez llegaron a su altura y los pudieron ver bien, Barret se puso en pie de un salto, seguido por los demás, y con un rugido se lanzó contra los barrotes.

"¡¿Qué hacen los niños aquí? ¡Soltadlos!" gritó Barret, aunque sabía que no lo podían escuchar. Sus amigos no dijeron nada, sólo lanzaron desafiantes miradas al hombre desconocido.

Esta reacción sólo hizo que el hombre pálido riera, lo que enfureció aún más a Barret, que con un rugido se llevó la mano libre al brazo del arma y apuntó a uno de los soldados con ella; cuando intentó disparar contra él sólo sonó un chasquido: el arma estaba inutilizada. Fuera de sí el hombre de piel oscura comenzó a golpear los barrotes, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron infructuosos; minutos más tarde se dejó caer de rodillas, agotado. Yuffie, impresionada por la desesperación de Barret y por el estado de los niños, comenzó a llorar en silencio; Cid puso una mano sobre el hombro de Barret, intentando darle un consuelo que ni para él mismo tenía.

Vincent, sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a Yuffie para tranquilizarla; ella, a pesar de lo sorprendente de la acción, no se resistió y se aferró a él con fuerza; segundos más tarde dejó de llorar. No sabía por qué, pero el chico, con sólo rozarla, era capaz de transmitirle muchas sensaciones distintas: a su lado se sentía segura, protegida, pero a la vez vulnerable. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, no sabía si por la tensión de la situación en la que se encontraban o por lo estrechamente que la abrazaba Vincent.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa; ¿y si él se daba cuenta de que la fuerza con la que latía su corazón se debía a lo que ella sentía por él? Pero, ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía con seguridad: estaba muy confusa. Intentó separarse de él, pero no la dejó; Yuffie lo miró a los ojos, desafiante y Vincent le devolvió una profunda mirada que, contrariamente a lo que solía ocurrir, no pudo descifrar. Siguieron estrechamente abrazados mientras el chico le retiraba una lágrima solitaria de la mejilla, y ella sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas ante este simple gesto.

Sin embargo, el hombre pálido les devolvió a la realidad: decidió que ya era suficiente, y tras hacer un gesto con la mano, los soldados que arrastraban a los niños abandonaron la estancia. Él se quedó mirándolos unos segundos más. Barret alzó la vista cuando el desconocido se giraba para marcharse de allí.

"¿Qué queréis de nosotros?" preguntó Barret en un susurro, dando voz a sus dudas, intentando buscar un sentido a todo aquello.

El hombre se detuvo como si le hubiera oído hablar, pero inmediatamente después siguió su camino y salió de allí. Los soldados volvieron a ocupar sus puestos alrededor de la celda, y los compañeros se dejaron caer uno a uno sobre aquel frío y pulido suelo, irremediablemente dispuestos a pasar varias horas sumidos en la desesperanza y la incertidumbre más absolutas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apenas diez minutos después de salir, Tifa y Cloud llegaron al cuartel de los Turcos; para su sorpresa, Reno y Rude estaban esperándoles en la puerta con aspecto nervioso. Nada más detener la moto, el pelirrojo se acercó a ellos.

"Cloud, Tifa, hemos encontrado el origen de la llamada" dijo el Turco apresuradamente. "Fue hecha desde algún lugar bajo los montes que rodean Edge"

Cloud apagó el motor de la moto para poder hablar con más facilidad.

"Así que realmente es verdad que están bajo tierra…" reflexionó el rubio, extrañado. "Todo esto se está complicando…"

"Debemos ir hacia allí cuanto antes, y encontrar el lugar en el que se esconden… Quién sabe lo que les estarán haciendo" dijo Tifa, muy preocupada.

"Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo" asintió Cloud. "Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes acabaremos con todo esto"

"Vaya, parece que el amor te ha sentado bien, Strife. Te noto optimista" comentó Reno en tono de broma.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada apareció Rude, que durante unos minutos se había ausentado, montado en un impresionante coche deportivo de color negro brillante.

"Nos vemos en las afueras para investigar" dijo el pelirrojo, montándose en el asiento del copiloto. "Hasta luego". Nada más sentarse y cerrar la puerta, Rude arrancó y salió a toda velocidad, dejando tras de sí un rastro de humo flotando en el aire; para cuando se dieron cuenta, el coche ya había doblado la esquina y se había perdido de vista.

"Allá vamos… Espero que no sea demasiado tarde" susurró Tifa, rodeando la cintura de Cloud con sus brazos.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió el rubio, tomando una de las manos de la chica para depositar un suave beso en el dorso y tranquilizarla. "Los salvaremos; ya verás como todo se arregla pronto"

Y dicho esto, Cloud arrancó su moto y enfiló la calle principal. Presentía que el caso estaba cerca de resolverse, pero no podía ni imaginarse lo que les esperaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Maestro, esos Turcos han conseguido descodificar la llamada y se dirigen hacia aquí con Strife y Lockhart" informó Benson con voz neutra a su Maestro, que estaba de espaldas a él.

El líder sonrió; su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección: cada paso, cada fase, se estaban cumpliendo según sus expectativas. Cada vez estaba más cerca de lograr su objetivo.

"Muy bien, Benson. Es hora de comenzar con el plan de verdad" dijo el líder, girándose por fin.

"De acuerdo, Maestro" contestó el hombre pálido. "Sin embargo, quisiera hacerle una pregunta…"

"Pregunta entonces" respondió el líder con tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué tiene tantos deseos de acabar con Strife y su grupo? Una vez nuestro Ejército esté completo, nada ni nadie podrá hacernos frente; ni siquiera ellos"

El líder rió por lo bajo.

"Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que todos nuestros planes salen a la perfección, y para ello debo apartar de en medio a las únicas personas que representan una amenaza real para mí y mis objetivos. Además, tengo varias cuentas pendientes que debo saldar con ellos"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ninguno de los compañeros podía recordar ya cuánto tiempo llevaban allí encerrados. Habían perdido por completo la noción del tiempo; no sabían si lo que para ellos eran siglos realmente eran unas horas, o unos pocos minutos. Lo único de lo que estaban seguros era de que no podían salir de allí: cuatro soldados que rodeaban la celda los vigilaban continuamente, otras tantas cámaras de seguridad seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, y para colmo ellos estaban exhaustos. La única comida que recibían diariamente era del todo insuficiente, y no alcanzaba para cubrir la cantidad necesaria para recuperar fuerzas; ni siquiera podían pensar en un plan para salir de allí.

Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Barret, Cait Sith y Nanaki estaban en aquel momento en la misma posición desde hacía varias horas. Ya ni siquiera intentaban darse ánimos unos a otros; no tenían esperanza de poder escapar. La ninja, sentada junto a Vincent, sintió cómo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el chico rozaba su mano y le daba un suave apretón, como dándole ánimos; ella lo miró y le sonrió débilmente, agradecida. Era un gran consuelo tenerlo a su lado en esos momentos.

Alguien entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba la celda, pero ninguno de ellos hizo el menor gesto o movimiento; sin embargo, Barret pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que se trataba de aquel hombre pálido tan extraño. Al recordar que estaba junto a Denzel y a Marlene cuando éstos habían sido llevados a la habitación, se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a los barrotes de la celda; así pudo ver cómo aquel hombre daba órdenes a varios soldados. Uno de ellos salió de la habitación, y a los pocos minutos volvió con al menos seis soldados más; al verlo, Cid y Vincent también se levantaron y se situaron al lado de Barret.

"¿Qué querrán ahora?" preguntó Cid, de mal humor.

"Quién sabe…" respondió Vincent. "Seguro que nada bueno"

"Preparaos" susurró Barret. "En cuanto abran, atacaremos"

Los tres sabían que en el estado en el que se encontraban iba a ser imposible vencer a aquellos soldados armados, y que además los superaban en número, pero estaban hartos de estar encerrados allí sin que nadie les diera un motivo ni les explicara lo que sucedía. Sólo esperaban que la fuerza que la rabia y la desesperación les pudieran dar fuera suficiente como para poder hacer frente a aquellos soldados.

En ese momento el hombre pálido dio nuevas órdenes a otro soldado, que se acercó a la celda y la abrió con una especie de tarjeta magnética que pasó por delante de un visor. Antes de que ninguno de aquellos hombres pudiera reaccionar, Cid, Barret y Vincent atacaron a la vez: mientras el hombre moreno inmovilizaba al que le había abierto la celda, Cid y Vincent salieron de ésta como una exhalación y atacaron a los dos soldados más cercanos a ellos, dejándolos inconscientes. Tras ellos, Yuffie, Cait Sith y Nanaki lograron golpear a dos soldados más, que cayeron al suelo desplomados.

"¡¿Dónde están los niños?" gritó Barret cuando recuperó el aliento.

Por toda respuesta, los cinco soldados restantes le apuntaron con pistolas y ametralladoras.

"¡Quietos, no disparéis todavía!" ordenó el hombre pálido a sus hombres cuando estaban a punto de atacar.

"¡¿Dónde tenéis a Denzel y a Marlene?" preguntó de nuevo Barret. "¡Responded o le parto el cuello!"

"Cálmate: todos sabemos que no vas a matarlo" respondió el hombre pálido con tranquilidad. "Y si realmente eres capaz y lo haces, no obtendrás las respuestas que buscas"

Ante esto, Barret descargó su frustración golpeando con el arma de su brazo al soldado que tenía inmovilizado, dejándolo sin conocimiento. Yuffie y los demás se quedaron quietos donde estaban, sin decir nada, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decir aquel hombre.

El hombre pálido sonrió, y acto seguido sacó envuelta en llamas azules una de sus manos, que ocultaba bajo su larga túnica oscura, y la dirigió hacia Yuffie.

"¡Cuidado, sabe utilizar materias!" advirtió Vincent corriendo hacia la ninja para protegerla.

Sin embargo, aquel extraño hombre no atacó a la chica, sino que dirigió su ataque contra las cámaras de seguridad, que estallaron tras el impacto de las bolas de energía.

Los soldados miraron a su comandante, extrañados ante su actitud; fue lo último que hicieron antes de ser ellos también víctimas de las bolas de energía. Minutos más tarde de haber sido abierta la celda, no quedaba en esa habitación ningún soldado consciente.

Los compañeros se miraron unos a otros, interrogantes, y seguidamente todos miraron al hombre pálido. Yuffie manifestó las dudas de todos cuando preguntó:

"¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Benson" se presentó el hombre pálido. "Y soy el segundo hombre más importante de DARKNESS"

"¿DARKNESS? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Cid, apoyándose en la pared y encendiendo un cigarro.

"Es una organización que tiene como objetivo tomar el control del mundo mediante un Ejército de hombres y mujeres genéticamente modificados"

Ninguno de ellos apartó la vista del hombre, pero sus miradas ya no eran de recelo sino de incredulidad.

"Menuda estupidez…" resopló Cid, liberando una nube de humo de entre sus labios.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué habéis estado secuestrando niños?" preguntó Barret enrabietado, dando varios pasos hacia Benson.

"Los niños…" empezó a decir éste. Se giró como si no pudiera aguantar la mirada de ninguno de ellos, y les dio la espalda. "Los niños, después de lavarles el cerebro y de ser entrenados para matar como si fueran adultos, serán la avanzadilla del Ejército que formarán esas personas modificadas genéticamente"

"¿La avanzadilla?" dijo Nanaki sin apartar la vista de Benson.

"Nadie atacará a los niños, son demasiado "inocentes" e "inofensivos", o por lo menos eso creerán Shinra, los Turcos y la sociedad en general. Pero estos niños, una vez acabado el programa de entrenamiento, se parecerán más a monstruos que a seres humanos, y no habrá nadie capaz de detenerlos. Después, un Ejército de hombres y mujeres con capacidades sobrehumanas arrasarán el mundo" explicó el hombre pálido con voz grave, abrumado.

Yuffie se tapó la boca con las manos para amortiguar un chillido, mientras Cid, Vincent y Barret cerraban los puños con fuerza.

"¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? ¿Y por qué nos has ayudado?" preguntó Vincent con la mandíbula apretada.

"Porque no quiero que nada de eso ocurra. Y vosotros vais a ayudarme a evitarlo"


	7. Chapter 7

_Este capítulo me ha salido algo más largo, espero no aburrir..._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Para cuando Tifa y Cloud llegaron a las afueras de Edge, Reno y Rude ya habían bajado del coche e investigaban cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer sospechosa: piedras, cascotes, agujeros entre las rocas… lo que fuera.

Nada más llegar allí, Cloud aparcó la moto y ambos descendieron de ella de un salto, y se unieron a la búsqueda bajo un cielo plomizo cubierto de nubes que amenazaban tormenta.

"¿Habéis encontrado algo?" preguntó Tifa a los Turcos cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

"No, de momento nada" contestó Rude con su habitual seriedad.

Así pues, Cloud y Tifa también se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a registrar el lugar desde el lado opuesto al que lo hacían Rude y Reno.

La morena se encaramó a unas rocas y después de escalar varios metros con rapidez, comenzó a buscar algún indicio de algo extraño desde esa posición, a mayor altura de la que se encontraba Cloud quien, sin poder evitarlo, se había acercado hacia donde hacía un tiempo había clavado en el duro suelo la espada que había pertenecido a su amigo Zack.

Allí seguía, algo más oxidada que la última vez, pero en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Al tomar la empuñadura, recuerdos del pasado afluyeron de nuevo a su mente en rápida sucesión; tiró de la espada y la arrancó del suelo. La tomó con las dos manos y ejecutó varios movimientos con ella: seguía siendo muy ligera y manejable a pesar de su tamaño. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos la volvió a clavar en el suelo para dejarla tal y como estaba; ya era hora de dejar atrás el pasado.

Se giró para mirar el lugar en el que se encontraba Tifa, quien había seguido todos los movimientos del rubio, y sonrió: después de tanto buscar había encontrado su lugar al lado de la chica, y era ella la que le había ayudado a dejar el pasado en el pasado. La morena le sonrió también, y siguió con las tareas de búsqueda.

"Eh, Strife, ¿te importaría apartar la vista de la chica dos segundos y ponerte a buscar?" preguntó Reno irónicamente desde el otro extremo del montículo.

Cloud gruñó y se sonrojó a su pesar, y acto seguido se giró para comenzar a rebuscar entre las rocas. Nada más darse la vuelta se sobresaltó ya que se encontró con algo, o más bien con alguien, que no esperaba ver: un hombre alto, con la piel de un tono inusualmente pálido, envuelto en una túnica larga de color oscuro, le devolvía la mirada desde una posición a apenas cinco metros de la suya.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse siquiera si aquello era real, el hombre habló.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vincent, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Barret, Cid y Nanaki abandonaron en silencio la habitación en la que durante varios días habían estado secuestrados, y avanzaron por aquel pasillo en penumbras todo lo rápida y silenciosamente que pudieron. Segundos más tarde vieron una puerta en la parte derecha del pasillo, la abrieron y entraron en una pequeña estancia; a pesar de la poca luz existente pudieron ver que, tal y como Benson les había dicho, allí estaban todas sus armas, entre trajes del Ejército, utensilios de mantenimiento y otros objetos.

En pocos minutos se rearmaron de nuevo, y pasaron a discutir la siguiente parte del plan.

"Entonces, ahora yo, Cid y Vincent nos dirigiremos hacia el sector en el que están los niños. Mientras, Yuffie, Nanaki y Cait Sith, iréis al punto acordado, donde os esperará Benson con Cloud y Tifa" repasó Barret en susurros.

"Si nos separamos recordad que nos encontraremos en la salida que nos ha indicado Benson dentro de dos horas, ¿de acuerdo? Estéis donde estéis, y aunque no hayáis completado vuestra parte del plan, debéis volver aquí antes de dos horas y esperar a que nos reunamos con vosotros" dijo Vincent, mirando a los rostros de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros con seriedad; inconscientemente se detuvo unos segundos más mirando a la ninja. Pero, ¿qué tenía esa chica para que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza cuando la miraba? Si era sólo una cría… y además, lo sacaba de quicio su carácter y su actitud. Sin embargo, él mismo se había sorprendido sonriendo levemente ante las ocurrencias de la chica, y no podía dejar de mirarla cuando estaba cerca de él… Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse: había tomado una decisión.

Los demás asintieron tras recibir las instrucciones, y Yuffie y Nanaki con Cait Sith sobre su lomo se dirigieron a la salida de la estancia en la que se encontraban. Antes de que se fueran, sin embargo, Vincent, aprovechando quizá la última oportunidad de verla con vida, agarró a la ninja de un brazo y tiró de ella hasta llevarla a un extremo algo apartado de la pequeña armería, donde los demás no podían verlos.

"¿Qué pasa, Vincent?" preguntó Yuffie con enfado cuando el chico la soltó. Se frotó el brazo dolorido y lo miró, esperando su respuesta.

Éste no contestó, e impulsivamente la besó en los labios con pasión; ella jadeó por la sorpresa, pero pronto se repuso y correspondió de la misma forma. Amaba a Vincent desde el mismo momento en que lo había conocido, pero no se lo había confesado jamás; es por esto que no pudo evitar corresponder al beso del chico, aunque no tenía la más remota idea de por qué lo había hecho. Cabía incluso la posibilidad de que estuviera soñando y en realidad todavía estuvieran encerrados en la celda, porque jamás se habría esperado que Vincent actuara de esa forma, tan opuesta a la discreción, el detenimiento y el silencio que eran su seña de identidad y que a ella la sacaban de sus casillas.

Cuando se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, Vincent la miró a los ojos y le confesó:

"Te amo, Yuffie. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor"

Esas palabras causaron una fuerte impresión a la ninja: ahora sí que creía que estaba soñando realmente. ¿Vincent confesando sus sentimientos? ¿Vincent sintiendo eso por ella? No, no podía ser real… Se quedó totalmente paralizada por la sorpresa.

"Esto no puede estar pasando…"no pudo evitar murmurar Yuffie, boquiabierta. La expresión del chico, al oír las palabras de la ninja, se endureció y volvió a ser tan impenetrable como siempre. No podía evitar sentirse dolido pero, ¿realmente esperaba que Yuffie sintiera por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella? Siendo realistas, jamás podrían encajar: eran polos opuestos, y había sido un estúpido al creer que podían haber tenido una relación más estrecha que la de simples amigos. Agachó la cabeza para que ella no viera la decepción en sus ojos.

Cuando la ninja por fin recuperó el habla, dijo algo que Vincent no se esperaba:

"Yo… también te amo" El chico alzó la vista y la miró, y para su sorpresa ella se había sonrojado; la volvió a besar, esta vez más suavemente. Cuando se separaron ella le susurró "Sal vivo de ésta: tenemos que aclarar varias cosas"

Y después de esto salió al pasillo donde la esperaba Nanaki y se dirigió hacia el punto acordado con Benson, dejando a Vincent en aquel cuartucho y rogando porque pudiera volver a verlo vivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hola, Cloud" saludó el hombre pálido. La lluvia seguía cayendo incesantemente, cada vez con más fuerza.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó el rubio llevándose una mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

"Cálmate, no soy tu enemigo" respondió el hombre, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que soltara el arma. "Me llamo Benson, y soy el segundo hombre más importante de la organización terrorista DARKNESS"

El chico oyó unos pasos a su espalda: Tifa, Reno y Rude también habían visto a ese hombre y se acercaban a ver qué ocurría.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?" preguntó Cloud sin soltar su espada.

"Tengo que hablaros" dijo Benson por toda respuesta.

Durante los siguientes minutos procedió a contarles los planes que su organización pretendía llevar a cabo, tal y como hacía un rato había hecho con sus otros compañeros. Ninguno de los cuatro habló mientras ese hombre les explicaba todo aquello, más por la sorpresa y el impacto de lo que decía que porque realmente no quisieran hacerlo.

"Ahora mismo la ninja, el animal y el gato robótico os están esperando dentro de las instalaciones. Seguidme y en unos minutos nos reuniremos con ellos" terminó Benson, poniéndose en marcha.

Sin embargo, ni los Turcos, ni Cloud, ni Tifa lo siguieron. El hombre pálido se giró para mirarlos.

"Espera, espera… ¿Se supone que debemos creerte?" cuestionó Cloud, desenfundando su espada y colocándose en posición de ataque. "¿Cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo, que lo que dices es sólo un cebo para atraernos hasta tu guarida?"

La expresión de Benson se tornó grave, y sonrió amargamente.

"No tenéis forma de saberlo. Sólo podéis contar con mi palabra"

"¿Y te parece que eso es suficiente como para que te entreguemos nuestras vidas?" continuó el rubio, fuera de sí.

"Quizá te parezca suficiente saber que quien realmente está arriesgando su vida en estos instantes soy yo. Deberías conformarte con saber que sin mi ayuda jamás encontraréis la entrada a las instalaciones" contraatacó el hombre pálido. "No parece que estés teniendo en cuenta que acabo de traicionar a la organización más poderosa que existe en la actualidad, a la que pertenezco desde hace varios años y que no escatimará recursos para acabar conmigo"

Cloud agarró su espada con fuerza y se dispuso a atacar cuando una voz lo detuvo.

"Cloud, ya basta" dijo Tifa suavemente.

"¡¿Qué? Tifa, este hombre nos está mintiendo"

"Eso no lo sabemos. Quizá esté diciendo la verdad y nosotros estemos desperdiciando la única oportunidad real que tenemos en este momento de entrar en las instalaciones de DARKNESS…"

"Ya pero, ¿y si miente?" respondió el rubio, intentando hacer que la chica entrara en razón. Bajó la espada. "No estoy dispuesto a que entres ahí y corras el peligro de no salir viva"

Tifa suspiró y se acercó a él lentamente. Mientras, los Turcos y Benson simplemente observaban.

"Sé que tienes miedo de que pueda morir ahí, y es lo mismo que siento yo por lo que te pueda pasar a ti" continuó la morena, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla de Cloud, surcada por múltiples gotas de agua. "Pero debemos tomar riesgos si queremos salvar a los niños y a nuestros amigos. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil" y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, sin importarle el estar siendo observados. Los Turcos carraspearon y apartaron la vista.

"¿Y dices que el animal, el gato y Yuffie nos esperan dentro?" preguntó Reno para distraerse. Prosiguió tras ver el gesto de afirmación de Benson. "Entonces, ¿dónde están los otros tres?"

"El grupo se ha dividido. Tres de ellos os esperarán dentro para luego dirigiros hacia el centro de operaciones, mientras los tres restantes se adentran en busca del lugar en el que tienen a los niños"

Una vez se separaron Cloud y Tifa, el chico le susurró:

"Entraremos en ese sitio, con todo lo que eso conlleve. Pero ten mucho cuidado"

"Lo tendré si tú lo tienes y no intentas actuar como un héroe" respondió la chica en el mismo tono. Ambos sonrieron antes de que la morena dijera: "Gracias por confiar en su palabra, Cloud. Sé que no te resulta nada fácil"

El chico negó.

"No confío en él; confío en ti" dijo Cloud con seriedad para acto seguido darse la vuelta y dirigirse a Benson. "Está bien, te seguimos"

Los Turcos desenfundaron sus armas, Tifa se colocó los guantes para pelear y Cloud agarró con fuerza su espada; a continuación, siguieron a aquel hombre tan extraño salido de la nada, con las ropas empapadas por el agua de lluvia de aquella tormenta que no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de varios minutos recorriendo el interior de aquellas enormes instalaciones Cid, Vincent y Barret llegaron por fin al pasillo que conducía hasta el enorme hangar subterráneo donde, según Benson, estaban los niños encerrados. La doble puerta que daba acceso a él estaba cerrada, por lo que se detuvieron en un recodo de aquel pasillo iluminado por lámparas sujetas a la pared cada pocos metros, y se dispusieron valorar qué hacer a continuación.

"Hay dos guardias en la entrada" informó Barret en un susurro tras asomarse por la pared que los ocultaba.

"¿Nada más?" dijo Cid, encendiendo el enésimo cigarro de aquel día. "Maldita sea… ¿dónde diablos se han metido todos? Hemos pasado por todos y cada uno de los pisos de este lugar y no hemos encontrado más que dos miserables guardias. ¿No se supone que nos enfrentamos a un Ejército?"

"Desde luego todo esto es extraño… Debemos averiguar lo que está pasando cuanto antes" respondió Vincent en voz baja. A continuación, oculto entre las sombras, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los guardias y en pocos segundos los dejó inconscientes golpeándolos en la nuca con la culata de una de sus pistolas.

Cid y Barret escondieron los cuerpos en una pequeña habitación cerca de allí, y volvieron junto a Vincent, quien los esperaba junto a la puerta.

"Recordad lo que nos ha dicho Benson: los niños están en unas habitaciones al fondo del hangar" dijo Vincent, cargando sus pistolas. Cid agarró con fuerza su lanza y Barret preparó su arma, que emitió un chasquido. "No sabemos qué nos vamos a encontrar ahí dentro, pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa"

"Para tener tantas ganas de "acabar con DARKNESS" ese Benson no nos ha dicho nada acerca de lo que nos podemos encontrar aquí…" reflexionó Cid con seriedad. "¿Y si es una maldita trampa? Estábamos tan deseosos de salir de esa cárcel que ni siquiera nos hemos parado a pensar ni un minuto…"

"A mí me basta con saber que Marlene y Denzel están aquí dentro, en algún lugar" cortó Barret. "Los sacaré de aquí sanos y salvos cueste lo que cueste, no me importa el precio que deba pagar por ello"

Cid rezongó y se quejó por lo bajo; sin embargo, respondió:

"Estamos contigo, Barret"

Volvieron a tomar sus armas, y tras una señal Vincent abrió rápidamente la puerta y los tres entraron en aquel hangar sin apenas hacer ruido. Antes siquiera de poder ver qué había allí dentro se escondieron tras unas enormes cajas de madera cercanas, ocultándose de la vista de los posibles enemigos que pudieran detectarlos.

Una vez se aseguraron de estar bien ocultos, se dedicaron a observar aquel lugar, y se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que sus ojos les mostraban: una enorme y extraña máquina que apenas producía ruido ocupaba el centro de aquel enorme hangar. Esa máquina estaba compuesta por una caldera de carbón que cada pocos minutos escupía una bocanada de humo, unida a una especie de raíles atornillados al techo y cintas transportadoras sobre el suelo. Por aquellos raíles y cintas circulaban algo que parecían…

"¡¿Cadáveres?" se sorprendió Cid en un susurro. "¿Pero qué clase de broma estúpida es ésta?"

"Fijaos en la caldera" dijo Vincent señalando con el dedo hacia ella. "No son unos cadáveres cualquiera; son cuerpos de miembros de SOLDADO "

Al fijarse en ella, los tres hombres pudieron ver que hasta ella llegaban aquellos cuerpos sin vida, aunque conservados en perfectas condiciones, a través de las cintas transportadoras y los raíles del techo. Tras pasar por la caldera, esos muertos salían convertidos en verdaderos seres humanos de nuevo, y eran conducidos a otras estancias más pequeñas situadas al lado del enorme hangar, dónde posiblemente serían entrenados para formar parte del Ejército que, según había dicho Benson, arrasaría el mundo.

"Esto es de locos… Una máquina que revive a los muertos…" susurró Vincent. "Es como si la línea que separa la vida y la muerte ya no existiera…"

Observaron con atención el proceso de "resurrección" de aquellas personas, si realmente podía llamárseles así, todavía sin poder creer del todo lo que estaban viendo.

"Imagino que usan miembros de SOLDADO porque tienen extraordinarias capacidades físicas para el combate y el espionaje pero…" reflexionó el piloto de aviones un rato después. "¿Cómo es que los cadáveres se conservan en tan buen estado? La mayoría de ellos tendrán varios años de antigüedad…"

"Supongo que haber sido sometidos a baños con energía Mako y portar células de Jénova en su interior habrá influido en el proceso de descomposición de los cuerpos, retrasándolo o incluso deteniéndolo…" contestó Vincent.

"¡Utilizan personas muertas para crear su Ejército!" exclamó Barret tras varios minutos sin decir nada, poniéndose de pie. "¡Esto es inhumano; pretenden crear un Ejército de zombies, y utilizar a los niños como arma arrojadiza! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"¡Barret, silencio!" susurró Vincent tirando del hombre para que se ocultara de nuevo tras las cajas. Por suerte nadie les había oído.

Dirigieron entonces su atención hacia el extremo de la estancia más alejado del punto en el que se encontraban, desde donde provenía ruido de pasos. Una puerta se abrió y por ella salieron cinco soldados custodiando a otros tantos niños que avanzaban en fila, uno tras otro, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido ni movimiento. Entre ellos estaban Denzel y Marlene.

Barret, al verlos, intentó salir de su escondite sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría traer, pero Cid lo detuvo. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que todos los guardias que no habían visto durante su camino hacia allí se encontraban en aquel piso, ya que tanto el enorme hangar como las habitaciones más próximas estaban infestadas de soldados que probablemente no dudarían en disparar contra ellos a la mínima oportunidad.

Se preguntó entonces cómo demonios iban a salir vivos de allí.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mis disculpas por el retraso a todos aquellos que aún siguen ahí…_

_Enjoy it!_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Por fin, tras varios minutos recorriendo las laderas de aquel montículo siguiendo a Benson, llegaron a una zona donde la pared de la montaña era completamente lisa; Cloud, Tifa, Reno y Rude se detuvieron al ver que su guía también se paraba. Sin decir nada el hombre pálido se acercó a la pared de rocas, en la que no se veían ni hendiduras ni ninguna otra cosa fuera de lo normal, y colocó sus manos, con las palmas abiertas, sobre ésta.

Al principio no sucedió nada, y Cloud miró con preocupación a Tifa y a los Turcos, preparándose para atacar; sin embargo, segundos más tarde en el lugar en el que debía haber una sólida pared rocosa ahora había un agujero por el que se podía entrever un camino con pendiente descendente que parecía llevar a las mismas entrañas de la Tierra.

"¿Me creéis ahora cuando os decía que no tengo intención alguna de haceros daño, que sólo estoy aquí para ayudaros?" dijo Benson girándose para mirar a los cuatro a la cara.

"Hace falta algo más que poner las manos sobre la pared y abrir un agujero para hacernos creer que estás de nuestra parte" replicó Cloud con seriedad, agarrando con fuerza su espada.

"Quizá… pero sin mí nunca habríais podido encontrar la entrada, lo que significa que no soy tan malo como crees, Cloud" contestó el hombre pálido con calma, dándoles la espalda de nuevo y adentrándose en el túnel.

"Es muy fácil decir eso cuando aún estamos en el exterior y podemos huir" murmuró para sí el rubio. "Cuando llegue la hora de la verdad, cuando no podamos escapar, veremos de parte de quién estás"

El chico sintió la mano de Tifa entrelazándose con la suya, y la miró a los ojos: la morena le devolvió una mirada de preocupación y algo de miedo, pero todo en su actitud hacía patente que la chica estaba decidida a llegar hasta donde fuera para salvar a sus amigos. Este hecho le dio fuerzas renovadas, y tras darle un suave apretón, empuñó su espada con ambas manos y siguió a Benson. Cuando llegó a la entrada del túnel no pudo evitar girarse, preguntándose si quizá no sería aquella la última vez que él o alguno de sus amigos verían la luz del Sol. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos negros pensamientos de su mente, y se adentró en las profundidades de la montaña seguido por Tifa, Reno y Rude, que cerraba la marcha.

Recorrieron unos 500 metros hacia el interior de la montaña, siempre descendiendo, y pronto la pendiente se terminó y llegaron a un pasillo en penumbra donde los esperaba Benson, quien nada más verlos reanudó la marcha. Los cuatro avanzaban con cautela, alerta ante el menor signo de peligro; sin embargo nadie les salió al paso y después de pasar por delante de distintas puertas, girar en intersecciones y recorrer pasillos que se parecían mucho entre sí, llegaron a una pequeña sala, donde los esperaban Yuffie, Nanaki y Cait Sith.

"¡Tifa!" exclamó la ninja cuando vio al grupo. Se acercó a ellos y abrazó a la morena con fuerza. "¡Cómo me alegro de veros!"

"¡Y yo de veros a vosotros sanos y salvos!" contestó Tifa, correspondiendo al abrazo. "¿Estáis bien?"

"Sí, estamos bien" dijo Nanaki tras saludar a Cloud. Las chicas se separaron e intercambiaron saludos con los otros mientras Rude, Reno y Benson se mantenían al margen.

"¿Qué os ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí?" preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

"Realmente no sé muy bien cómo me trajeron aquí… Sólo sé que estaba en el Cañón Cosmo, haciendo observaciones acerca de las estrellas, y alguien me golpeó en la cabeza. Cuando me desperté, estaba encerrado con Cait Sith, Vincent, Yuffie y Cid en una jaula" explicó Nanaki. Cloud, Tifa y los Turcos se miraron: Benson no les había dicho nada de que sus amigos habían estado encerrados.

"Más tarde trajeron a Barret e intentamos escapar, pero fue imposible hasta que él…" prosiguió Yuffie, señalando al hombre pálido. "…nos liberó, y nos contó no se qué acerca de una organización terrorista… También nos dijo que os traería hasta nosotros, y que juntos debíamos ayudarle a evitar que los planes de ese grupo se llevaran a cabo"

En ese momento Cloud, sorprendiendo a todos, corrió hacia Benson, lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica con una mano y lo arrastró hasta la pared para inmovilizarlo contra ella. A continuación posó el filo de su espada sobre la garganta del hombre pálido, amenazante.

"¡Cloud! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" exclamó la ninja sin poder creérselo, acercándose a él.

"No me fío de él" respondió el rubio. Acto seguido se dirigió a Benson. "No creas que has conseguido engañarme… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que habíais encerrado a nuestros amigos?"

"No me pareció un dato relevante…"

"¡¿Que no te pareció relevante?" gritó Cloud, soltando la espada y dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula. "¡Sabías que si nos lo decías no te acompañaríamos dentro! ¡Nos tienes donde querías!"

Volvió a golpearle, esta vez en el estómago, sin que éste se defendiera ni una sola vez, a pesar de que por su envergadura física era evidente que podía responder a los golpes. Tifa contemplaba la situación entristecida por el estado en que se encontraba Cloud, además de por lo desagradable que le resultaba todo aquello; sin embargo, no podía reprocharle nada: al fin y al cabo él sólo quería protegerlos. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Benson no se defendía de los golpes, por qué no atacaba…

De pronto sintió unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo situado a sus espaldas; aguzó el oído: eran casi imperceptibles pero sí, alguien se aproximaba. Miró a Yuffie, que no apartaba los ojos de Benson y Cloud, y vio que una sombra se cernía sobre la ninja, sin que ella se diera cuenta; al mirar a los Turcos y a Nanaki observó que ellos también estaban en peligro, pero nadie había notado que algo amenazador se abalanzaba sobre sus espaldas. Intentó dar la voz de alarma, pero antes de poder abrir la boca sintió como si unas frías garras se clavaran en su nuca, y perdió el conocimiento.

"Strife, ya es suficiente" dijo una voz a espaldas del chico.

Éste se giró al oír su nombre, y fue entonces cuando vio a todos sus amigos derribados en el suelo. Frente a él, de pie, estaba el hombre que había hablado: un hombre envuelto en una túnica parecida a la de Benson pero de color rojo carmesí y con el rostro cubierto por una capucha.

"¡¿Qué es todo esto? ¡¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Cloud, dirigiéndose a Benson; el hombre pálido sólo sonrió maliciosamente.

"Os dije… que yo era el… segundo al mando,… ¿recuerdas? Pues… él es quien manda" respondió éste con voz entrecortada, intentando recuperar la respiración que había perdido por los golpes. Cloud miró al recién llegado y a Benson alternativamente, sin soltar a este último: nadie más parecía acompañar a ese hombre encapuchado, así que…

"Si lo que te estás preguntando es si yo sólo he conseguido inmovilizar a tus amigos, la respuesta es sí" dijo el desconocido sin ningún asomo de vanidad en la voz. "Sin embargo, no creas que tiene ningún mérito: no me ha resultado difícil; al fin y al cabo todos estaban distraídos con tu numerito, chico"

Cloud no escuchaba a ese hombre extraño. En aquel momento él estaba lejos de allí, preguntándose cómo demonios se habían dejado engañar por un hombre salido de la nada; pensándolo bien, ¿cómo se les había ocurrido seguir a Benson, si jamás lo habían visto hasta que apareció cerca del lugar al que querían llegar, y por lo tanto lo más lógico habría sido dudar de su palabra? ¿No habían aprendido acaso, en los largos viajes que habían realizado, que debían desconfiar de todo lo que resultara demasiado fácil de conseguir? ¿Cómo era posible entonces que hubieran caído en aquella estúpida trampa? Quizá fuera porque estaban tan deseosos de rescatar a sus amigos y a Denzel y a Marlene que no se habían parado a pensar en las consecuencias que podría acarrearles seguir a alguien aparecido como por arte de magia, y aunque él mismo, desde el principio, no había creído en Benson, en el fondo había deseado que realmente éste estuviera diciendo la verdad y él se hubiera equivocado.

"Así que yo tenía razón… nos has estado mintiendo desde el principio. Nada de lo que has dicho es verdad, era todo un estúpido cuento para embaucarnos, para que cayéramos en una trampa" reflexionó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Benson

"Así es. Todo eso de que lo ayudarais para evitar que DARKNESS arrasara el mundo era mentira. Yo mismo le ordené que os lo dijera" respondió el hombre encapuchado, dando unos pasos hacia Cloud.

"¡Quédate en tu sitio, o lo mato!" amenazó el rubio, cogiendo su espada y volviéndola a poner sobre la garganta de Benson. El encapuchado rió.

"¿De verdad eres capaz de matarlo, Strife?"

El chico no respondió sino que miró a sus amigos tirados en el suelo, desolado: por su culpa, por no haber estado alerta, habían sido atacados por sorpresa, sin posibilidad de defenderse, y ahora iba a ser imposible escapar. Miró a Tifa, tirada en el suelo de lado con su largo cabello cubriéndole el rostro y los hombros, y lamentó no haber sido capaz de protegerla, una vez más. Miró a Yuffie, a Cait Sith y a Nanaki, quienes presentaban signos de haber sido maltratados. Miró a los Turcos, que se habían visto envueltos, de nuevo, en algo que no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

"En ese caso…" respondió el hombre encapuchado agachándose al lado de Tifa. "Hazlo; mátalo. Porque si no lo haces, me la llevaré" y acarició el rostro de la morena con su mano enguantada, en una cruel parodia de caricia. "Me la llevaré tan lejos de ti que te resultará imposible recuperarla"

"Estás mintiendo… Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Quieres que mate a tu lugarteniente? No dejarás que lo haga. Esta es simplemente una enorme y cruel broma, en la que tú ocupas el papel de protagonista…"

"No te equivoques, Strife; estoy hablando muy en serio. O matas a Benson o me llevo a la chica. Tú eliges" sentenció el hombre encapuchado.

Todo aquello era una verdadera locura, pensó Cloud para sí, pero, ¿y si ese hombre cumplía su amenaza? ¿Y si se llevaba a Tifa por culpa de su estupidez, por negarse a matar a Benson, el hombre que los había llevado hasta el interior de aquella gigantesca trampa? No podía perderla: era la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

El rubio observó a Tifa y no lo pensó dos veces: entregaría a Benson, incluso entregaría su propia vida, antes de dejar que aquel hombre hiciera daño a la morena, pero no era capaz de matarlo de esa forma, indefenso y desarmado como estaba. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo; debía matar a sangre fría al hombre que tenía acorralado contra la pared, porque de lo contrario jamás volvería a ver a Tifa, y ese era el único pensamiento que en aquel momento tenía Cloud en la cabeza.

Así pues, Cloud se dispuso a matar a Benson: agarró la espada que tenía sobre la garganta de éste con fuerza, y la apretó contra la piel del hombre pálido hasta que le causó una herida superficial; la sangre que brotó formó un hilillo que descendía por el cuello y el pecho de Benson y manchaba la mano con la que el rubio lo sujetaba contra la pared.

El chico, a pesar de que lo había intentado, no pudo evitar mirar a Benson a los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver que éstos no traslucían ningún miedo; más bien parecía reflejarse en ellos cierta resignación ante lo que se avecinaba. No pudo evitar admirar su valentía; la mano con que empuñaba la espada le tembló. ¿Estaría haciendo lo que debía, o había sucumbido a los engaños del encapuchado? Resopló y sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente. ¿Por qué demonios le costaba tanto hacer aquello? Se trataba de salvar a Tifa, no debería estar cuestionándose nada; tenía que hacerlo, y punto. Pero, ¿y si el recién llegado mentía? ¿Y si aunque matara a Benson se llevaba a Tifa? ¿Y si no había nada que hacer? Él no era un asesino… No podía hacerlo.

Con un grito de rabia, Cloud tiró la espada a un lado, agarró a Benson por el cuello de la túnica y lo lanzó al suelo, cerca del encapuchado; el hombre pálido jadeó y soltó un quejido cuando su cuerpo golpeó el suelo.

"Me decepcionas, Strife; pero tú lo has querido" dijo el encapuchado, ayudando a su subalterno a incorporarse. "Siento decirte que por muy noble que haya sido tu decisión, no ha servido de nada: no has salvado ni a Benson ni a la chica"

A continuación, el encapuchado agarró a Benson con una mano por la garganta, impidiéndole respirar, mientras la otra se iluminaba con un fulgor rojizo.

"¡No, por favor…!" exclamó el hombre pálido con voz ahogada cuando el desconocido acercó la mano brillante de energía a su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, Benson; me has sido fiel pero… Pronto acabarías siendo un estorbo"

Dicho esto, posó la mano sobre el pecho de Benson y descargó la energía sobre él; el hombre pálido gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras aquel haz de luz rojiza atravesaba su cuerpo de parte a parte, abrasando carne, piel y hueso.

Segundos más tarde el encapuchado dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida de Benson, con un humeante agujero en el pecho. Cloud se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, incapaz de reaccionar, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir; mientras, el hombre encapuchado se agachó de nuevo junto a la inconsciente Tifa.

"Pero… ¿qué has hecho?" susurró Cloud, todavía en shock, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Benson. "Lo has asesinado… sin más"

"Simplemente he hecho lo que tenía que hacer; tarde o temprano se rebelaría, lo he podido leer en sus ojos, y eso me haría las cosas mucho más difíciles. Así que he acabado con el problema antes de que apareciera. Y ahora, debemos irnos"

"Espera, espera un momento…" pidió el rubio, haciendo que el encapuchado se detuviera para escucharle. "Si ya habías decidido que Benson tenía que morir, ¿por qué me has hecho elegir entre matarlo o dejarlo vivir?"

"Te he puesto a prueba: ¿quieres de verdad a esta chica? ¿Tienes el suficiente valor como para matar a otra persona, si es para salvar a quien más quieres?" reflexionó el encapuchado con tranquilidad. Cloud alzó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad que el desconocido vio. "Sí, Strife, lo sé todo de ti: que naciste y creciste en Nibelheim, que creíste ser SOLDADO alguna vez aunque realmente sólo eran los recuerdos de la vida de tu gran amigo Zack Fair, que formaste parte del grupo eco-terrorista AVALANCHA, que luchaste contra Sephirot varias veces y lo derrotaste… y que durante todo ese tiempo has amado a tu amiga de la infancia: Tifa Lockhart. Simplemente puse a prueba ese amor… y quizá ese sentimiento no es tan fuerte como creías que era; así que os estoy haciendo un favor a ambos. Si no has sido capaz de matar a Benson para salvarla, puede que no debáis estar juntos"

A continuación, el encapuchado tomó a Tifa en brazos y se puso de pie; esto, unido a las duras palabras que ese hombre había pronunciado, hizo que Cloud por fin reaccionara, y corriera hacia él para evitar que se llevara a la morena. Sin embargo, el desconocido reaccionó muy rápido y alzó una mano envuelta en un halo de luz púrpura: el rubio quedó clavado en su sitio, totalmente paralizado bajo su poder.

"¡Déjala marchar!" gritó Cloud entre dientes, sin poder mover un músculo.

"No puedo hacerlo" respondió el encapuchado con voz neutra, todavía con el brazo alzado. "Es importante para mis planes; necesito llevármela"

Bajó el brazo, todavía brillante, y se giró para marcharse de allí.

"¡¿Por qué a Tifa? ¡¿Para qué la quieres? ¡Llévame a mí en vez de a ella!" suplicó Cloud, desesperado porque se estaban llevando a quien más amaba en el mundo de entre sus manos, sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando ya pensaba que el hombre se iría sin más, habló:

"Como bien sabes, todo Ejército necesita un líder; pues bien, ella guiará al de DARKNESS cuando esté preparada"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Tifa jamás lo hará…"

"Sí lo hará, Strife. Te lo aseguro. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea" sentenció el encapuchado. Acto seguido su cuerpo entero se iluminó con una luz dorada y comenzó a desvanecerse: el hombre se iba a teletransportar lejos de allí.

"¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te la lleves!" gritó Cloud con todas sus fuerzas; a pesar de ello, el desconocido hizo caso omiso. "¡¿Quién eres?"

Cuando el encapuchado estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo, respondió:

"Mi nombre es Rooza, y era hermano de Kadaj, Loz y Yazoo hasta que vosotros los matasteis"

Y Cloud perdió el conocimiento tras sentir cómo unas garras heladas se clavaban en su nuca; el hombre desapareció de allí dos segundos después, llevándose a Tifa con él.


	9. Chapter 9

_Gracias por los reviews…_

_Enjoy it!_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Barret no sabía muy bien cómo, pero lo cierto era que tras varios minutos de enorme tensión por miedo a ser descubiertos, tanto él como Vincent y Cid habían conseguido atravesar el enorme hangar sin grandes problemas, amparándose en las sombras y parapetándose detrás de cajas de embalaje. Una vez llegaron al fondo, se las arreglaron para esconderse cerca de las puertas que daban acceso a varias habitaciones que desembocaban en aquel hangar, en las que se realizaban los entrenamientos físicos y psicológicos de los SOLDADO "revividos", además del lavado de cerebro y el entrenamiento de los niños secuestrados.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Cid en un susurro, sin apartar la vista de los guardias que paseaban alrededor de la máquina, vigilando.

"Denzel y Marlene están en esa habitación…" respondió Vincent en el mismo tono, a la vez que señalaba hacia la puerta por la que minutos antes habían visto desaparecer a los niños custodiados por varios soldados. "…así que debemos entrar ahí sin que nos vean… Quizá podamos distraer a los dos guardias de la entrada"

"Yo me encargo; vosotros preparaos para entrar en esa habitación en cuanto se alejen lo suficiente. Me reuniré de nuevo con vosotros nada más consigáis abrir esa puerta, después de pasar al lado de la máquina y rodear aquel montón de trastos" dijo Cid, señalando unos estantes donde se amontonaban cascos, petos protectores de última generación y botas oscuras de cuero rígido. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia un enorme montón de cajas de madera apiladas de manera descuidada a una distancia prudencial de donde estaban Barret y Vincent.

El piloto de aviones, después de hacerles un gesto con la cabeza para que estuvieran preparados, golpeó repetidas veces con el puño una de las cajas apoyadas sobre el suelo para hacer ruido, lo que también provocó que todas las que estaban sobre ella se tambalearan peligrosamente. Tras varios segundos algunas de aquellas cajas cayeron al suelo con estrépito provocando un ruido ensordecedor, lo que atrajo las miradas de los guardias. Hizo un gesto de triunfo hacia sus compañeros y se alejó de allí antes de que los guardias que se acercaban, alertados por el ruido y los movimientos de las cajas, lo descubrieran.

Los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la habitación se acercaron lentamente, junto a otros tres o cuatro que vigilaban cerca de allí, hasta el lugar del que provenía el ruido, dejando libre el camino hasta la puerta que querían atravesar; no obstante, ninguno más se movió, lo que fue una suerte. Ya habían tenido suficiente con tener que esquivar a los aproximadamente cincuenta soldados que había dentro del enorme hangar.

Vincent y Barret, agachados para no ser vistos y haciendo el menor ruido posible, salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta. Barret la abrió al mismo tiempo que Cid llegaba hasta ellos, y los tres entraron antes de que los guardias volvieran a sus puestos.

Nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta, Barret chocó con un hombre desconocido, vestido de negro y armado, y ambos cayeron al suelo entre exclamaciones de dolor y sorpresa; sin embargo, Barret se rehízo rápidamente y le disparó en la cabeza con su arma antes de que aquel hombre, que resultó ser otro guardia, pudiera siquiera ver quién se le había lanzado encima. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse en pie, observó que tres soldados se acercaban a ellos, gritando; supuso que formaban parte de una pequeña patrulla de vigilancia.

Los tres compañeros tomaron con fuerza sus armas y contraatacaron; a los pocos minutos los guardias que les habían atacado yacían a sus pies, muertos. Fue entonces cuando oyeron que alguien golpeaba la puerta por la que hacía apenas unos minutos habían entrado.

"¡Soldados! Hemos oído gritos y golpes, ¿ocurre algo ahí dentro?" dijo una voz grave; probablemente era uno de los guardias que debían estar custodiando la entrada a la habitación en la que se encontraban. "No estoy autorizado a entrar, pero puedo solicitar refuerzos. ¿Los necesitan?"

Los tres amigos se miraron con horror: ¿qué hacían ahora? Si no respondían, los guardias entrarían y serían descubiertos, pero si respondían a las preguntas y reconocían la voz de alguno de los tres como extraña, también los descubrirían. Mientras pensaban cómo actuar, Cid tomó una lanza que portaba uno de los soldados muertos, la introdujo en la cerradura y bloqueó silenciosamente la puerta para evitar que ésta fuera abierta desde el otro lado, en el caso de que acudieran los refuerzos.

"¿Soldados? ¿Me oyen?" preguntó de nuevo la voz del guardia, volviendo a golpear la puerta con el puño. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Cuando ya creían que los iban a descubrir, de repente Barret se acercó a la puerta y habló con voz fuerte y segura, sorprendiendo a todos:

"No, aquí está todo bien; sólo ha sido una falsa alarma: ha habido un problema con uno de los guardias, pero ya está solucionado. No se preocupe soldado, y siga vigilando la puerta"

Los tres contuvieron la respiración durante unos interminables segundos, hasta que oyeron al otro lado de la puerta pasos que se alejaban algunos metros de allí, y por fin pudieron respirar con tranquilidad: el peligro había pasado de momento.

Barret se giró entonces hacia el interior de la estancia y la observó detenidamente: la habitación se dividía en dos zonas separadas entre sí por unos cristales oscuros que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo, y una puerta acristalada que comunicaba ambas. Ellos se encontraban en la zona más pequeña, que estaba en penumbra y en la que apenas cabían la mesa y las sillas en las que los guardias que les habían atacado se sentaban a vigilar; en la otra zona, mucho más grande y que ocupaba las tres cuartas partes de la superficie total de la habitación, vio a Denzel y a Marlene junto a al menos otros cien niños y adolescentes que parecían tener edades entre los 8 y los 16 años; todos, formando varias filas de a uno, seguían al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas por unos 20 soldados vestidos con uniformes de color verde oscuro, que supuso que eran los instructores. Todos los niños portaban armas de fuego en ese momento, y parecían estar aprendiendo su manejo.

"¡Marlene, Denzel!" exclamó Barret en cuanto los vio entre la multitud de chicos y chicas. Se aproximó a los cristales y se apoyó sobre ellos, intentando acercarse un milímetro más a los niños.

"Me parece que no pueden oírte, Barret…" dijo Vincent, quien se encontraba junto a los cristales oscuros, examinándolos. Los golpeó levemente con los nudillos en varios puntos y a los pocos segundos concluyó: "Creo que esa sala está insonorizada y que estos cristales les impiden vernos desde el interior; por eso nadie ha reaccionado después del alboroto que hemos organizado"

"… lo cual es una suerte porque si además de oír a Barret cada vez que ha gritado nos hubieran visto matar a los guardias, a estas alturas ya nos habrían descubierto varias veces y estaríamos muertos" se quejó Cid mientras se apoyaba en la pared y comenzaba a fumar de nuevo.

Barret gruñó en respuesta, pero el piloto de aviones lo ignoró y preguntó:

"Bueno, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?"

"Está claro: tenemos que entrar ahí y rescatarlos a todos" contestó Barret, apartándose por fin del cristal y girándose hacia sus compañeros.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedes explicarme cómo demonios vamos a sacar a más de cien niños de este lugar repleto de guardias sin que nos descubran?" se burló Cid, dejando escapar varias volutas de humo mientras hablaba.

"Pues…"

"Haciéndonos pasar por uno de ellos" cortó Vincent, señalando a los guardias muertos. "Podemos ponernos sus ropas y entrar y llevarnos a todos los niños con la excusa de que Benson nos ha dicho que quiere verlos para evaluar el desarrollo de su entrenamiento. Pero en lugar de eso los conduciremos al exterior"

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada: no era la mejor de las opciones, pero no tenían otra salida. Entrar y enfrentarse ellos tres solos contra cien niños-soldado furiosos y muy entrenados y una veintena de profesores era la muerte segura, y tampoco podían pedirles por las buenas que los acompañaran, así que tendrían que jugar a los disfraces.

"Es una buena idea" señaló Barret, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los cuerpos. "En marcha"

"Si nos descubren estaremos muertos pero… ¡me apunto!" exclamó Cid, arrojando el cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo con su bota.

En pocos minutos se pusieron sobre sus ropas los uniformes de aquellos guardias y quedaron convertidos, al menos en apariencia, en tres perfectos soldados de DARKNESS. A continuación ocultaron los cuerpos en un armario que encontraron y se reunieron para dar los últimos retoques a su plan.

"Tened cuidado de que nadie os descubra: cubríos bien la cara y no habléis con nadie" dijo Vincent, a lo que los otros dos asintieron. "Recordad que debemos sacar a todos los niños de este lugar sanos y salvos; iremos juntos pero si nos separamos, llevad a todos los que podáis al exterior a través de la entrada que nos indicó Benson, que debe estar unos tres pisos sobre nuestras cabezas. Me haré pasar por vuestro superior, así que dejadme hablar a mí; vosotros sólo seguidme"

Cid refunfuñó por lo bajo pero asintió de nuevo al igual que Barret.

"Allá vamos, niños; os sacaremos de aquí" susurró el hombre moreno, hablando para sí.

Vincent se acercó a la puerta de acceso a la sala en la que se encontraban los niños y tomando una tarjeta que encontró en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme del guardia, la pasó por un lector magnético y entró en aquel lugar seguido por Barret y Cid, que caminaban unos pasos por detrás de él. Nada más franquear la entrada uno de los instructores detuvo el entrenamiento y se acercó a los tres amigos con expresión de enfado.

"¡¿Pero quiénes os creéis que sois? ¡No podéis entrar aquí sin permiso, está prohibido! ¡Este es un lugar de acceso restringido!" gritó cuando llegó a su altura; algunos niños les miraron pero pronto volvieron a atender a los otros instructores, quienes siguieron con las explicaciones como si nada.

"Benson nos ha ordenado venir aquí y trasladar a todos los niños a las salas de arriba" explicó Vincent con voz pausada. "Quiere evaluar personalmente el desarrollo de su entrenamiento para determinar cuándo estarán preparados para atacar y así poder planificar el siguiente paso"

"¿Y por qué no ha venido él en persona? Normalmente se molesta en bajar hasta aquí en lugar de hacernos trasladar a todos los niños… ¿De verdad os lo ha ordenado así?" cuestionó el instructor. Vincent maldijo para sus adentros: de los 20 instructores que había allí, se habían tenido que topar con el más desconfiado de todos.

"Sí, esas son nuestras órdenes. Si no crees que sea así puedes ir y preguntárselo tú mismo pero mientras, nosotros nos llevaremos a los niños; a Benson no le gusta que le hagan esperar" replicó Vincent con seguridad, aguantando con firmeza la mirada del instructor, que no parecía muy seguro todavía. Éste se acercó a otro de los instructores, y tras unos minutos durante los que hablaron en susurros, el instructor desconfiado pareció convencerse porque volvió hasta donde estaban los tres amigos y contestó:

"Está bien, podéis llevarlos arriba para que los vea Benson. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, ya que al parecer no hemos sido llamados, ¿no es así?"

"Así es" confirmó Vincent con un asentimiento.

"… Muy bien. Cuando bajéis de nuevo, llevadlos a la sala contigua a ésta…" dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia la pared de su derecha. "… donde les estaremos esperando para volver a hacernos cargo de ellos"

A continuación la sala se llenó de las voces de los instructores, quienes ordenaban a sus grupos de niños formar en filas perfectamente alineadas, y minutos después todos ellos abandonaron la sala de forma ordenada, siguiendo a Vincent, Cid y Barret, quien no dejó de observar con inquietud que todos los niños seguían llevando pistolas y ametralladoras en sus pequeñas manos.

Atravesaron de nuevo el hangar en el que estaba la máquina que revivía los cadáveres de SOLDADOS, pero esta vez en sentido contrario; a pesar de que todos los guardias que allí había les dirigieron miradas inquisidoras, ninguno les detuvo ni les preguntó el por qué del traslado masivo de los niños, y en pocos minutos alcanzaron las escaleras de subida al piso superior. Tras esto, todo lo demás resultó muy fácil: apresuraron la marcha y una vez estuvieron en el piso en el que se encontraba la salida, se dirigieron hacia ella recorriendo en sentido inverso los pasillos y dependencias que ya habían cruzado antes para llegar al sótano del que acababan de salir. Al doblar una esquina pudieron ver la lluvia y la leve claridad de los rayos, que se filtraban al interior de las instalaciones a través del agujero que les permitiría salir al exterior, y por el que debían haberlos llevado hasta allí cuando los secuestraron. La salida estaba abierta, tal y como les había dicho Benson que la encontrarían.

"¡Ya falta poco! ¡Corred, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí antes de que nos descubran!" exclamó Vincent, aumentando la velocidad de su carrera.

No se detuvieron hasta atravesar la abertura de la pared y sentir las gotas de lluvia mojar sus rostros y sus ropas; tras ellos la multitud de niños los siguieron a toda velocidad, deteniéndose a unos metros de los tres compañeros.

"¡Lo hemos conseguido!" gritó Barret, feliz, al tiempo que se desembarazaba del casco que formaba parte del uniforme de los DARKNESS y lo arrojaba a unos metros de sí. "¡Aún no me puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho! ¡Hemos rescatado a los niños!". Acto seguido se dirigió hacia donde estaban Marlene y Denzel, quienes junto a los demás habían vuelto a formar filas perfectas y miraban al frente con seriedad.

"Ha sido demasiado fácil…" reflexionó Cid, también retirándose el casco y el peto protector del uniforme. "Aquí hay gato encerrado, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, me parece extraño que nadie nos haya salido al paso… Ese lugar está lleno de cámaras, han tenido que vernos escapar. ¿Por qué no ha venido nadie?" respondió Vincent con el uniforme ya quitado, ajustándose sus ropas.

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba al chico en aquel momento era Yuffie; no le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que separarse de la ninja pero aun así había tenido que hacerlo, y ahora no podía evitar preguntarse acerca de su estado: ¿se encontraría bien? ¿O le habrían hecho daño? ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿Habría encontrado a Cloud y a Tifa? Y si los había encontrado, ¿dónde estaban? Estas y otras muchas preguntas a las que intentaba encontrar respuesta bullían en su mente, pero una exclamación ahogada de Barret lo devolvió a la realidad con una sacudida.

"¿Qué pasa, Barret?" preguntó Cid, a la vez que intentaba encender un cigarro bajo aquella incesante lluvia.

"Son los niños" contestó el hombre con voz nerviosa. "¡No sé qué les pasa, pero no reaccionan! ¡Están como hipnotizados, llevo un rato llamándolos y no me responden!"

Fue entonces cuando Vincent y Cid se acercaron y miraron con detenimiento a los niños, y vieron que se encontraban en una especie de estado catatónico: pasaron las manos por delante de sus rostros, los llamaron, los sacudieron con fuerza… pero ninguno reaccionó. Todos miraban fijamente hacia adelante, sin que sus expresiones cambiaran lo más mínimo, y nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor parecía afectarles; ni siquiera parecían notar la lluvia que les calaba la ropa.

"¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué les han hecho ahí dentro?" preguntó Barret, desesperado.

"Así que estáis aquí…" dijo entonces una voz extraña a sus espaldas. Los tres amigos se giraron con rapidez hacia el lugar de donde provenía, e identificaron al que había hablado: era el instructor que había desconfiado de ellos en el sótano, cuando habían querido llevarse a los niños. "Sabía que no erais de fiar; nadie me creyó cuando dije que intentabais llevaros a los niños, pero os seguí… y al final resulta que yo tenía razón. Sois unos impostores"


	10. Chapter 10

_Siento el retraso… Y gracias por el tiempo que dedicáis a leer mi historia._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

"_Así que estáis aquí…" dijo entonces una voz extraña a sus espaldas. Los tres amigos se giraron con rapidez hacia el lugar de donde provenía, e identificaron al que había hablado: era el instructor que había desconfiado de ellos en el sótano, cuando habían querido llevarse a los niños. "Sabía que no erais de fiar; nadie me creyó cuando dije que intentabais llevaros a los niños, pero os seguí… y al final resulta que yo tenía razón. Sois unos impostores"_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Durante unos minutos los tres amigos observaron fijamente al instructor, evaluándolo, mientras la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza sobre ellos y les empapaba las ropas.

"Eso no importa ahora…" dijo Barret, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. "¿Qué les habéis hecho a los niños? ¿Por qué no responden?"

El instructor soltó una carcajada y sus ojos se posaron en Barret, luego pasaron a Cid, y finalmente miraron a Vincent para acto seguido volver a fijarse a Barret; parecía como si estuviera decidiendo si debía contestarles o no. Finalmente dijo:

"Digamos que durante un tiempo les hemos hecho beber un líquido con unas propiedades específicas que… cómo lo diría… ha provocado que progresivamente hayan ido perdiendo los deseos de resistencia, luego la voluntad, después los recuerdos… hasta acabar borrando todo lo que habían aprendido durante sus cortas y miserables vidas"

"¿Pero qué os pasa a todos? ¿Por qué estáis siempre diciendo estupideces? Ya estoy harto de tantas cosas raras; o nos explicas claramente lo que les pasa, o tú y yo tendremos más que palabras" dijo Cid, amenazándolo.

"Te lo diré claramente, si es lo que quieres: estos niños, actualmente, son como marionetas que se pueden manejar a antojo. Pero por desgracia para vosotros, ellos sólo responderán a las órdenes de los miembros de DARKNESS, ya que para eso han sido entrenados" respondió el hombre, todavía situado delante de la abertura.

"No te creo…" murmuró Barret, apretando el puño con fuerza. A pesar de que habló en un tono de voz bajo, el instructor le oyó.

"¿Que no te lo crees? Ahora veréis" contraatacó el instructor, alzando un brazo. "¡Firmes! ¡Cargad las armas! ¡Colocaos en posición 1!" ordenó a continuación.

Los niños, para sorpresa de Cid, Barret y Vincent, siguieron al pie de la letra las órdenes de su instructor y todos a la vez se colocaron en posición de ataque.

"¿Veis? Ahora mismo puedo ordenarles que hagan cualquier cosa, incluso que os disparen hasta mataros, y ellos actuarán sin vacilar, sin ni siquiera plantearse las consecuencias que traerá lo que hagan"

Los tres amigos se miraron con seriedad y nerviosismo, y tomaron sus armas, listos para defenderse.

"¡Preparaos, esto se va a poner interesante!" exclamó Cid, con un leve asomo de sonrisa en los labios a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.

En ese momento el instructor intentó dar la orden de ataque, pero Barret, Vincent y Cid se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia él, evitando que dijera nada por lo que los niños, al no recibir ninguna orden, se mantuvieron en su lugar totalmente quietos; no se inmutaron cuando Barret, que llegó el primero hasta el instructor, le disparó con el arma de su brazo y acabó con su vida en pocos segundos.

"Uff… Bien hecho, Barret; por poco nos echa encima a todos estos soldaditos…" resopló Cid, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Sigo sin poder creerme que no haya venido nadie a detenernos…" reflexionó Vincent de brazos cruzados, mirando con seriedad hacia la entrada a las instalaciones de DARKNESS. De repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante, miró su reloj y con el ceño fruncido susurró: "Ya deberían estar aquí; ¿y si…?"

"Vincent, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Barret, viendo el cambio en la expresión de su amigo.

El chico no contestó, sino que desenfundó los dos revólveres que portaba y se dirigió hacia el agujero de la pared de roca con rapidez.

"¿Adónde vas ahora?" volvió a preguntar Barret, empezando a enfadarse.

Al notar la impaciencia en el tono de voz de Barret, Vincent se detuvo y miró a sus amigos, quienes lo observaban con una mezcla de enfado y extrañeza.

"¿Recordáis que dije, cuando nos separamos, que debíamos encontrarnos con Yuffie, Nanaki y Cait Sith en esta salida antes de que pasaran dos horas?" explicó Vincent mientras cargaba sus pistolas; Cid y Barret asintieron, comenzando a entender. "Pues han pasado casi tres horas, y aquí no hay más que un cadáver y cien niños adiestrados para matarnos a la mínima orden que reciban"

"Quizá se hayan retrasado un poco…" dijo Cid, no muy convencido.

"Los tres sabemos que si no están aquí ya es porque les ha pasado algo" cortó Vincent. "Así que voy a volver a entrar ahí a buscarlos; no sé cómo, pero presiento que necesitan ayuda"

"Nosotros te acompañamos, entonces" terció Barret, andando hacia él.

"No; vosotros debéis haceros cargo de los niños. No podemos dejarlos aquí; los de DARKNESS se darán cuenta tarde o temprano de que han desaparecido, y para entonces deben estar lejos. Además, yo solo llamaré menos la atención que si venís conmigo" Y sin darles tiempo a hacer o decir algo se adentró por la abertura y desapareció.

"¿Y por qué tengo que quedarme yo haciendo de niñera?" gruñó Cid, girándose para mirar a los niños que seguían allí, inmóviles.

"Déjalo, Cid; creo que Vincent, además de ir a buscar a Tifa y a Cloud, necesita comprobar que Yuffie está bien… Además, nos ha dejado el trabajo más difícil; ¿o acaso crees que controlar y trasladar a todos estos niños va a ser tarea fácil? No nos hacen ningún caso, así que encontrar la forma de que sigan nuestras órdenes va a resultar todo un desafío para tus habilidades…" comentó Barret en tono jocoso.

Cid sonrió a su pesar, contento de que su amigo hubiera recuperado la sonrisa y el buen humor que solían ser habituales en él. A continuación se puso a pensar en una forma de despertar a esos niños para llevárselos de allí

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vincent corría por el interior de aquellas infernales instalaciones como alma que lleva el diablo, sin saber con exactitud dónde dirigirse; lo único que sabía con certeza era que sus amigos estaban en peligro, y que debía encontrarlos cuanto antes.

Siguiendo su instinto recorrió sin descanso los pasillos de aquel piso, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso porque no conseguía encontrar el camino correcto que lo llevara hasta ellos, y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento cuando se dio cuenta que había doblado por segunda vez la misma esquina que le llevó a un pasillo que ya había recorrido. Intentó decidir qué ruta seguir a continuación, pero únicamente estuvo parado unos instantes, ya que cada segundo podría resultar vital para sus amigos y tenía que llegar hasta donde se encontraran. Así pues, reanudó la marcha sin rumbo fijo y se adentró instintivamente por un pasillo que quedaba algo oculto a la vista desde su posición.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco pocos metros más adelante y aguzó el oído: alguien estaba hablando en algún lugar cerca de donde se encontraba, ya que hasta él llegaban susurros y voces amortiguadas. Creyendo que quizá podían pertenecer a sus amigos, decidió seguirlos y en pocos minutos llegó hasta una pequeña sala en la cual, tras abrir la puerta, encontró por fin a Cloud, Yuffie, Nanaki y Cait Sith tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. En un extremo de la estancia, de pie y apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, estaban Reno y Rude; eran sus voces las que Vincent había oído.

"¡Vincent!" exclamó Reno en cuanto lo vio atravesar la puerta. Los dos Turcos lo miraron con expresión de aturdimiento.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" preguntó Vincent, agachándose junto a la inconsciente Yuffie. Al darle la vuelta, ya que estaba tumbada boca abajo, el chico vio que la ninja tenía una extraña marca en torno a la nuca: parecía una quemadura, pero tenía un color azulado brillante y forma de garra.

"Pues verás…" respondió el pelirrojo, llevándose una mano a la nuca, donde él también tenía esa marca. "No tengo ni idea"

"Lo último que sabemos es que Strife tenía acorralado contra la pared a ese tal Benson…" empezó Rude, señalando el cuerpo inerte del hombre pálido, que estaba tirado en un rincón con un agujero en el pecho.

"Sí, porque desconfiaba de él por algún motivo" cortó Reno; Rude lo miró, pero a través de sus oscuras gafas de sol no se distinguía su expresión con claridad. "Y de repente algo o alguien nos noqueó… y nos hemos despertado con una persona muerta, cuatro inconscientes y otra desaparecida…"

Fue entonces cuando Vincent se dio cuenta de que allí faltaba uno de sus amigos: Tifa no estaba en aquel lugar; no obstante, antes de poder preguntarse adónde habría ido, Yuffie se movió ligeramente entre sus brazos y despertó.

"¿Vincent…?" murmuró la ninja con un hilo de voz; acto seguido emitió un quejido y se llevó la mano a la nuca, donde sentía un agudo dolor punzante.

"Yuffie, ¿qué tal te encuentras?" preguntó el chico, mirándola preocupado. Ella se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en el suelo, todavía aturdida.

"Bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza…" respondió Yuffie, centrando a continuación toda su atención en Vincent. "¿Tú estás bien? ¿Has conseguido salvar a los niños? No estarás herido, ¿verdad? Porque como te hayan hecho algo…"

El chico suspiró aliviado al ver que la ninja parecía estar bien, y sonrió muy ligeramente ante la sincera preocupación por su estado que ella mostraba; la abrazó con fuerza pero era tanta la alegría que sentía por poder volver a verla que sin poder evitarlo actuó de una forma totalmente impropia en él y la besó en los labios suavemente.

"¡Eh, que nosotros seguimos aquí!" dijo Reno, exasperado. "¿Se puede saber qué demonios os pasa hoy a todos? ¿No podéis cortaros un poco?"

Segundos más tarde ambos se separaron, sonriendo, y se pusieron de pie; cuando por fin Yuffie miró a su alrededor y observó la situación detenidamente, preguntó:

"¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿Y dónde está Tifa?"

"No sabemos nada, así que ¿por qué no nos dejamos de charlas, les despertamos y les preguntamos a ellos?" propuso Rude, señalando a Cloud, Nanaki y Cait Sith.

Los otros tres, aunque sorprendidos por la actitud de Rude, asintieron y así lo hicieron: varios minutos más tarde Cloud, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, se encontraba de pie, al igual que Cait Sith y Nanaki, frente a Yuffie, Vincent, Rude y Reno.

"Cloud, ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó Vincent, mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

Los recuerdos de lo que hacía un rato había ocurrido en esa sala volvieron de golpe a la cabeza del rubio cuando el significado de las palabras de Vincent se abrió paso hasta su cerebro: sus amigos, inconscientes, tirados en el suelo; ese tal Rooza, supuesto hermano de Loz, Kadaj y Yazoo, obligándolo a matar a Benson y posteriormente asesinándolo él mismo, para más tarde tomar a Tifa en brazos y llevársela lejos de él…

Contó todo lo ocurrido a sus amigos, y se sumió en el mutismo más absoluto nada más acabar el relato; luego, Vincent les explicó cómo él, Cid y Barret habían salvado a los niños y los habían llevado al exterior. También les contó que el Ejército de DARKNESS estaba casi completamente compuesto por cadáveres de antiguos SOLDADOS revividos mediante una máquina. Todos le felicitaron por el éxito de su misión y se mostraron preocupados y angustiados al saber que estaban resucitando muertos para formar un ejército; mientras, Cloud recogió su espada y se la ajustó a la espalda.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Nanaki.

"Ir a buscar a Tifa, por supuesto" respondió Yuffie con decisión. "Y de paso detener los planes de ese Rooza…"

"¡Silencio!" ordenó de repente Cloud, sorprendiendo a todos. "Alguien se acerca…"

En efecto, cuando todos se callaron pudieron oír un murmullo de pasos, que aumentaba en intensidad segundo a segundo; inmediatamente los compañeros se pegaron a una de las paredes de la sala, intentando esconderse de quienquiera que se estuviera acercando, y desenfundaron sus armas y esperaron mirándose unos a otros con nerviosismo. Vincent y Cloud se asomaron con cuidado a través de la entrada a la sala para observar lo que ocurría fuera.

El ruido de pasos, que en aquel momento era muy audible, les hizo suponer que se acercaba un grupo de varias personas; quedó confirmado cuando entre los pasos pudieron escuchar además voces de mando:

"_¡Soldados; en formación! ¡Tened las armas cargadas y preparadas!..."_

"_¡Más rápido, más rápido! ¡Debemos llegar fuera cuanto antes y recuperar a los niños!..."_

Todos agarraron con fuerza sus armas, preparándose para cuando llegaran allí; sin embargo, tal y como Cloud y Vincent pudieron ver, los soldados no entraron en la estancia en la que se encontraban sino que pasaron de largo y poco a poco se fueron alejando hasta que no quedó ni rastro de su paso. Un unánime suspiro de alivio se escapó de las bocas de todos al comprobar que de momento no iban a ser descubiertos, aunque había faltado muy poco.

"Así que los guardias ya han descubierto que los niños no están donde deberían estar…" murmuró Vincent con el ceño fruncido, mirando a través de la entrada hacia el cercano pasillo por el que acababan de desfilar los soldados.

"¿Cuántos soldados eran?" preguntó Rude sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

"Yo he contado unos 25" respondió Vincent, mirando a Cloud. El rubio asintió, dando a entender que él también había contado el mismo número de soldados.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Cid y Barret no van a poder con ellos… Sólo son dos" comentó Nanaki, preocupado por lo que les pudiera pasar. "Deberíamos ir a ayudarles…"

"Sí pero, ¿entonces qué pasa con Tifa? Tenemos que ir a buscarla, no podemos dejarla" cuestionó Yuffie. Acto seguido Reno, Rude, Yuffie, Nanaki y Cait Sith se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre qué debían hacer a continuación, si rescatar a Tifa o ayudar a Barret y a Cid; mientras, Cloud y Vincent, que sabían cómo tenían que actuar, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y asintieron.

"Debemos separarnos" dijo entonces Cloud en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que le oyeran todos. La discusión se detuvo al instante.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Reno, extrañado, creyendo no haber oído bien.

"Ya me habéis oído: tenemos que dividirnos si queremos ayudar a Cid y Barret y rescatar a Tifa" repitió el rubio, mirando a todos con seriedad.

"Pero, Cloud… somos muy pocos, y si encima nos separamos…" constató Yuffie.

"Eso no importa: somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer frente a DARKNESS" replicó Cloud con firmeza. "Además, cuantos menos seamos, más difícil les resultara detectarnos y tendremos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor. Sé que no nos va a resultar fácil, pero ésta es la única forma de poder salvar a todos…"

Los demás meditaron las palabras del chico durante unos minutos, y aunque con ciertos reparos, se mostraron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

"Está bien, lo haremos como tú dices… aunque no creas que me gusta aceptar órdenes de un simple civil" dijo Reno con una media sonrisa en los labios, dirigiéndose a Cloud.

"¿Estáis todos de acuerdo en que debemos separarnos?" preguntó el rubio para asegurarse. Los demás asintieron en silencio. "Bien, entonces yo creo que Reno y Rude, y Nanaki y Cait Sith deberían ir a ayudar a Cid y a Barret. Yuffie, Vincent y yo iremos a rescatar a Tifa"

"¡Pero eso es casi un suicidio!" protestó Nanaki. "¿Cómo vais a ir sólo vosotros tres? No sabemos si habrá guardias o soldados esperándoos, ni cuántos pueden ser…"

"Correremos el riesgo" contestó Cloud sin cambiar su expresión. Sabía que Nanaki tenía razón, pero no tenían otra alternativa; él, por supuesto, haría lo que fuera para recuperar a Tifa y evitar que sufriera ningún daño. "Vincent, Yuffie, ¿os parece bien?"

"Por supuesto, Cloud; vamos contigo" afirmó Yuffie con seguridad, aunque algo nerviosa. Vincent asintió a su lado y la miró con orgullo: la ninja había madurado mucho en los últimos tiempos.

"¿Y nosotros qué?" preguntó Reno, adelantándose un paso. "En mi opinión es mejor que Rude y yo vayamos contigo, Strife"

Cloud miró al pelirrojo fijamente unos segundos, valorando su propuesta; finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"No, Reno; vuestro trabajo era rescatar a los niños secuestrados, y eso ya está hecho" contestó el rubio, girándose para darle la espalda, dando por zanjada la discusión, y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la estancia. "Ahora debéis llegar hasta ellos y evitar que esos soldados se los vuelvan a llevar; después los debéis trasladar hasta Edge y devolverlos con sus familias"

El Turco se quedó en silencio, apretando los puños con rabia, y a continuación dijo:

"De acuerdo, iremos a ayudar a tus amigos y a rescatar a los niños… Pero, Strife…" el rubio se detuvo al oír su nombre, y esperó a que Reno continuara. "…salid sanos y salvos de ésta"

El rubio sonrió levemente ante sus palabras e hizo un gesto con el brazo, indicando que lo había oído, y reanudó la marcha seguido por Vincent y Yuffie.

"Nos veremos más tarde…" se despidió la ninja de los Turcos, y de Nanaki y Cait Sith. "Suerte"

Acto seguido, mientras los otros se dirigían hacia la salida a enfrentarse a los soldados de DARKNESS, Yuffie, Cloud y Vincent fueron en sentido contrario, adentrándose en las profundidades de esas instalaciones en busca de Tifa.

En aquellos momentos, Cloud sólo podía pensar en llegar hasta Tifa y rescatarla sana y salva del lugar donde la estuvieran reteniendo. En la mente del chico estaban muy presentes las promesas que le había hecho a la morena a lo largo de su vida; sobre todo la que le hizo hacía ya muchos años una noche junto a un pozo, cuando apenas eran unos niños: la promesa de que cuando se encontrara en peligro él, estuviera donde estuviese, acudiría hasta ella y la salvaría.


	11. Chapter 11

_Holaa! Siento el retraso, pero es que la universidad me tiene super absorbida… Bueno, aquí va el siguiente capi, y a partir de aquí la cosa se pone bastante "dramática", así que avisados quedáis… _

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Cuando Tifa abrió los ojos, se encontró tumbada en el suelo sobre un mullido lecho de hojas y hierba, en un bosque que no recordaba haber visto nunca.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar? ¿Y desde dónde…? Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar dónde estaba antes de despertarse allí, pero no consiguió resultado alguno así que se levantó del suelo y comenzó a andar, observando cada detalle de aquel enorme y verde bosque cubierto por una suave neblina. La posición del Sol, que apenas se distinguía a través de las copas de los árboles, le indicaba que se encontraba a primeras horas de la mañana; a pesar de ello, no hacía frío. Continuó andando, sin seguir un camino concreto.

Los miles de árboles altos y muy delgados que conformaban aquel bosque crecían muy juntos entre sí, lo que obligaba a la chica a ir esquivándolos y rodeándolos, y muy habitualmente a modificar su ruta porque le bloqueaban el paso; sin embargo, no le importaba. Por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba muy feliz y aquel lugar, tan tranquilo y silencioso, sólo contribuía a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Respiró hondo, inspirando el aire fresco de ese bosque, y prosiguió su camino mientras la niebla iba espesándose a su alrededor.

Después de un tiempo, que la chica no sabría decir si fueron horas, minutos o días, llegó a un amplio claro del bosque que apenas se distinguía debido a la niebla, y se detuvo a descansar durante unos minutos. Entonces volvió a preguntarse dónde estaba y qué era aquel sitio, pero de nuevo no pudo encontrar una respuesta: cada vez que intentaba dar sentido a todo aquello su cerebro se bloqueaba y le impedía indagar en su memoria, como si tuviera en él un dispositivo que saltaba cada vez que trataba de rebuscar demasiado en sus recuerdos… Sacudió la cabeza y no le dio más importancia; al fin y al cabo se encontraba muy bien en aquel bosque, ¿por qué estropearlo?

Reanudó la marcha hacia el centro del claro, pero la niebla se había espesado tanto que le impedía ver lo que tenía a más de dos metros de distancia; empezó a inquietarse, pero siguió caminando. La temperatura, antes tan agradable, pareció descender varios grados, y Tifa empezó a temblar; un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, y su inquietud fue en aumento.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un leve crujido de hojas a apenas unos metros detrás de ella: allí había alguien más, pero con aquella condenada niebla era incapaz de ver nada.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó Tifa con voz temblorosa, deteniéndose. El ruido de hojas cesó pero nadie contestó a su pregunta; el eco de su voz se perdió entre los árboles.

La chica se giró y escudriñó entre la niebla, buscando el origen del crujido de hojas que acababa de escuchar, pero fue incapaz de vislumbrar nada. Intentando hacer caso omiso de la sensación de peligro que crecía en su pecho volvió a girarse para proseguir su camino: ahora sólo quería salir de allí.

Cuando calculó que se encontraba más o menos cerca del centro del claro, la niebla, como arrastrada por un inexistente viento, comenzó a despejarse y dejó entrever la silueta de una persona, situada a unos diez metros frente a ella. Tifa se detuvo de nuevo y esperó con curiosidad e impaciencia a que la niebla se retirara por completo; cuando esto ocurrió, lo primero que identificó de aquel desconocido fueron sus ojos azules brillantes de energía Mako.

"¡Cloud!" exclamó la morena con alivio, y corrió hacia él sin dudar: podría no recordar qué hacía allí o cómo había llegado, pero no podría olvidar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

El rubio, sin embargo, pareció no haberla reconocido porque mantuvo una expresión de indiferencia total al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada para defenderse de la chica. Tifa se detuvo a apenas tres metros de Cloud, sorprendida por su acción.

"Cloud, ¿qué te pasa?" El chico no respondió, y se mantuvo con la espada en alto, en guardia. "¡Soy yo, Tifa! ¿No me reconoces?"

El rubio siguió mirándola sin hacer movimiento alguno y la chica bajó la cabeza, no pudiendo aguantar la mirada fría e indiferente de Cloud por más tiempo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿A qué venía ese rechazo, ese comportamiento? ¿Estaría relacionado con algo que hubiera ocurrido pero de lo que ella no se acordaba? Realmente su forma de actuar no era para nada la habitual, y eso le inquietaba más que encontrarse en mitad de un bosque sin poder recordar nada de lo ocurrido con anterioridad a abrir los ojos.

Tifa volvió a la realidad cuando oyó que Cloud daba un paso hacia ella, y centró su atención en él: el chico había bajado la espada y extendía los brazos hacia ella sonriendo, en un mudo gesto que le pedía que se acercara a él, que no pasaba nada.

"Tifa…" llamó Cloud; su voz resonó con fuerza en el claro. "Lo siento, no te había reconocido… No estés triste, por favor; te he echado de menos"

La chica observó con sorpresa el cambio en la actitud del rubio, y le extrañó que a pesar de que segundos antes la había estado amenazando con la espada, ahora quisiera que ella se acercara a él; aunque no le pareció del todo normal aquello, se aproximó lentamente. Al fin y al cabo, ella también lo había echado de menos, aunque no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo había visto.

Llegó por fin a su altura y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos fijamente; en ellos pudo leer la sincera alegría que Cloud sentía al verla. Esto hizo que sus últimas dudas se disiparan, y tras romper los pocos centímetros que los separaban, lo abrazó con fuerza y el chico correspondió de la misma forma, aunque utilizando sólo su brazo libre mientras con el otro sujetaba su espada. Estuvieron abrazados durante mucho tiempo sin decir nada, sin moverse, sólo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

De repente, sin esperárselo, Tifa sintió un agudo y profundo dolor en el estómago, como si mil cuchillas ardientes la atravesaran de parte a parte; la chica gimió de dolor y se separó de Cloud para comprobar qué le estaba pasando, y comprobó con horror que la espada del chico atravesaba su vientre. La morena alzó la vista y observó que en el rostro del rubio se reflejaba una expresión de triunfo, como si clavarle la espada hubiera sido su objetivo desde el principio.

Quiso preguntarle por qué se comportaba así, por qué le hacía eso, qué le estaba ocurriendo… pero no tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para abrir la boca. Le comenzaron a temblar las rodillas de forma incontrolada hasta que no la sostuvieron más y cayó sobre ellas al suelo, con sangre escapando de entre sus labios y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin control. Tomó la espada por la empuñadura y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se la arrancó con un grito de profundo dolor; acto seguido se llevó las manos a la herida, de la que manaba sangre a borbotones, en un intento de parar la hemorragia, pero no pudo hacer nada: tenía varios órganos vitales totalmente destrozados, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre en poco tiempo.

El dolor, que había crecido hasta hacerse insoportable, fue entonces remitiendo poco a poco, primer indicio de que la vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Su cuerpo sin fuerzas fue resbalando hasta que quedó tendida en la hierba sobre su costado izquierdo con la mirada perdida hacia la nada.

Cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué mal había hecho para que se mereciera el castigo de morir en un lugar desconocido, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, sola y a manos de la persona que más amaba, que la contemplaba en silencio, de pie junto a ella. Emitió un último y débil sollozo, y esperó a que la muerte fuera a buscarla. Poco después sintió como su mente se alejaba de aquel lugar infernal, y sonrió al pensar que se reencontraría con sus padres, allá donde estuvieran. Quizá hasta volviera a ver a Aerith.

Miles de imágenes comenzaron a sucederse y a superponerse en el interior de su cerebro a velocidades alarmantes, y Tifa fue perdiendo la conciencia de la realidad, del espacio y del tiempo progresivamente. Cuando por fin la sucesión de imágenes se detuvo, su mente se puso en blanco y despertó de nuevo.

Lo primero que sintió fue un intenso dolor en la nuca, como un pinchazo, y abrió los ojos con dificultad debido a la claridad reinante en aquel lugar, en el que predominaba el color blanco. Entonces observó que se encontraba en un laboratorio repleto de extrañas máquinas y probetas con líquidos de muy distintos colores y texturas que borboteaban y despedían humo, lo que provocaba que un extraño y penetrante olor se extendiera por toda la habitación.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? Hacía apenas unos segundos se encontraba en un lejano bosque, y ahora se encontraba en un laboratorio, sin poder recordar cómo había llegado hasta él. ¿Estaba soñando, o aquel lugar era real? ¿O lo real era el bosque? Se exprimió el cerebro pero se encontraba como atontada y era incapaz de pensar con claridad; lo único que recordaba era que Cloud la había atravesado con su espada y ella… ¿había muerto? Pero, aparte del insistente pinchazo en la nuca, ya no sentía ningún dolor…

Se miró el vientre y no vio la espada de Cloud clavada en él; sus ropas, además, estaban intactas. Extrañada, intentó comprobar si tenía alguna herida o cicatriz en el estómago pero no pudo mover los brazos y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada con grilletes de acero por las muñecas y los tobillos a una plataforma vertical. Se sacudió intentando liberarse, pero no lo consiguió.

"No te molestes, Tifa" dijo una voz extraña cerca de su oído. La chica se sobresaltó y miró hacia allí, comprobando con sorpresa que no estaba sola: un hombre de pelo largo y lacio de color gris le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa. "No vas a poder soltarte"

"¿Kadaj…?" preguntó inocentemente con un hilo de voz, desorientada; todavía no se había repuesto de la reciente y desagradable experiencia en el bosque, y el posterior despertar en aquel sitio.

"Casi…" contestó el hombre alejándose varios pasos y colocándose frente a ella para que lo viera mejor. "Él está muerto, al igual que Loz y Yazoo como bien sabes, ya que tú y tus amigos sois responsables de sus muertes…"

Tifa lo miró sin comprender.

"No… Entonces, ¿quién eres?"

"Soy Rooza, el hermano de Loz, Kadaj y Yazoo" contestó simplemente.

La morena no dijo nada en un principio y lo miró fijamente con perplejidad: ¿era cierto lo que acababa de oír? ¿Cómo era posible que Kadaj, Yazoo y Loz tuvieran otro hermano? No, no podía ser…

"Estás mintiendo…" murmuró Tifa de forma audible. Rooza soltó una carcajada que le puso los pelos de punta, y contestó:

"No, no miento; introdujeron células de Jénova en mi organismo a la vez que lo hicieron en el cuerpo de ellos tres, pero en mi caso mi sistema inmunitario reaccionó contra ellas, y de forma muy radical… Estuve debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Esa es la razón por la que no pude acompañarles al cráter del Norte a recuperar a Madre… pero soy su hermano y, en cierta forma, también lo soy de tu amigo Cloud"

Al oír el nombre del rubio, Tifa reaccionó por fin: recordó que había entrado con Cloud y los Turcos en las instalaciones de DARKNESS ayudados por un tal Benson, y que se habían encontrado con Yuffie, Nanaki y Cait Sith… Luego Cloud había amenazado a Benson porque creía que los había engañado… pero eso era lo último que recordaba, y no explicaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sacudió la cabeza para acabar de despejarse y se revolvió con fuerza intentando soltarse.

"¡¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Y qué hago aquí?" gritó con las mandíbulas apretadas.

"Sólo puedo decirte que tus amigos están lejos de aquí, y que probablemente no vuelvas a verlos; mis soldados se ocuparán de ellos" respondió Rooza dirigiéndose hacia una de las mesas llenas de chismes que había en aquella sala. "Sólo tú eres importante, y tengo grandes planes para ti…"

"Pero… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó de nuevo Tifa, desesperada por estar apresada en aquel lugar desconocido sin saber qué les había ocurrido a los demás.

Rooza no respondió, y se entretuvo manipulando varios objetos sobre la mesa, que tintineaban al golpearla; la chica no podía ver con claridad lo que estaba haciendo ya que el hombre le daba la espalda, pero al ver que no obtendría respuesta bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar: no sabía dónde estaba, pero lo que tenía claro era que debía escapar de allí como fuera, aunque no supiera adónde ir, y encontrar a sus amigos. Pero, ¿cómo podía soltarse? Estaba muy fuertemente anclada a la plataforma…

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando Rooza acabó de trastear y alzó una mano: en ella sujetaba lo que parecía una jeringuilla con una larga y afilada aguja. El hombre observaba al trasluz el líquido amarillento que contenía.

"No puedo responder a ninguna de las preguntas que me has hecho…" comentó el hombre todavía de espaldas mientras apretaba ligeramente el émbolo de la jeringuilla, dejando escapar algo de líquido. "Pero sí a la única que aún no has formulado: ¿qué era ese lugar en el que has estado antes de despertarte aquí?"

La chica no dijo nada y alzando la cabeza fijó la vista en sus amplias espaldas, esperando a que continuara. Lo cierto era que le preocupaba el hecho de que lo vivido en el bosque le hubiera resultado tan real hasta el punto de haber sentido verdadero pánico cuando creyó haber muerto, y haber sufrido un dolor muy real cuando la espada había atravesado su vientre.

Cuando el hombre se giró y volvió a mirarla, la morena dejó de divagar y centró toda su atención en él.

"Ese lugar era una especie de limbo al que llegaste inducida por medicamentos… Hablando claro, has sufrido una alucinación" dijo señalando con la mirada hacia la jeringuilla. "Allí te has enfrentado a una situación extrema, generalmente una traición o una muerte, que, aunque aún no te hayas dado cuenta, ha afectado a tus sentimientos profundamente. Tras varias experiencias como esta y por mucho que intentes resistirte, acabarás volviéndote en contra de todos aquellos que te ha hecho daño en esos "sueños", ya sean amigos, familiares… Y desearás hacerles el mismo daño que ellos te han provocado a ti" continuó, acercándose a ella lentamente. "Todo esto puede parecer extraño, pero para mí es la herramienta perfecta de persuasión, ya que al poder manipular a qué o a quién te enfrentas, puedo hacer que después de varias inyecciones acabes odiando a tus seres más queridos y desees matarlos. Así, no habrá nadie que te detenga, y es justo lo que necesito, ya que vas a ser la líder de mis Ejércitos" concluyó cuando llegó a su altura.

Para entonces Tifa lo miraba aterrorizada; aunque le pareciera una verdadera locura lo que decía aquel hombre, si tenía razón y se cumplía todo lo que contaba ella se volvería en contra de sus amigos e intentaría matarlos sin vacilar. No sólo eso: se convertiría en una persona sin sentimientos, en una máquina de matar.

La morena trató de resistirse cuando Rooza le sujetó el brazo con fuerza para ponerle la inyección: se revolvió, gritó y pataleó, pero no pudo evitar que aquel hombre le clavara la aguja e introdujera en sus venas aquella sustancia alucinógena que comenzó a extenderse por su organismo con rapidez. El hombre extrajo la aguja de su cuerpo y esperó a que la sustancia hiciera efecto mientras miraba a Tifa con ansiedad.

La chica gimió de angustia cuando comenzó a sentir que su subconsciente abandonaba aquel laboratorio y se trasladaba a millones de kilómetros de allí, sumiéndola en una nueva alucinación.


	12. Chapter 12

_Aquí vuelvo con otro capi… también muy dramático… y muy largo, así que sentaos cómodamente y disfrutad!_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Cloud remató con un certero tajo en el pecho al enésimo soldado al que se había enfrentado desde que él, Vincent y Yuffie se habían separado de los Turcos, Cait Sith y Nanaki, y respirando entrecortadamente se apoyó en la pared más cercana a recuperar el aliento mientras veía cómo el cuerpo del soldado se desplomaba sin vida sobre el frío suelo. En aquel momento de respiro intentó recordar cuándo exactamente se habían torcido tanto las cosas.

Habían registrado por completo varios de los pisos que componían aquellas instalaciones durante horas, y no habían conseguido encontrar el menor rastro que les pudiera indicar dónde estaba Tifa; a eso había que añadir que habían sido descubiertos por un pequeño grupo de guardias que los había sorprendido mientras registraban una estancia y habían dado la voz de alarma, y es por esto que ahora un gran número de soldados y guardias los estaba persiguiendo para darles caza, provocando que tuvieran que detenerse cada pocos metros para defenderse de sus ataques; por esta razón avanzaban mucho más lentamente, y la búsqueda de Tifa se estaba complicando por momentos, ya que sus fuerzas se concentraban exclusivamente en contrarrestar los ataques de DARKNESS.

Para colmo de males, a pesar de que aquellos soldados no eran muy diestros en el combate y ellos tres podían vencerlos con facilidad, cuando vencían a un guardia enseguida aparecían como mínimo otros tres para ocupar su puesto, de manera que Vincent, Cloud y Yuffie tenían que enfrentarse cada vez a más soldados, debían estar más atentos y por ellos poco a poco se iban cansando más y sus movimientos se iban haciendo más lentos progresivamente. Parecía imposible que se hubieran encontrado tantos cuerpos de SOLDADOS muertos para después hacer que cobraran vida de nuevo, como les había dicho Vincent que estaba ocurriendo… aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera seres humanos normales entre aquellos guardias, ya que era imposible distinguirlos de los cadáveres resucitados.

"¡No puedo más!" exclamó Yuffie jadeando cuando acabó con el último soldado que quedaba en el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Se derrumbó en el suelo y se sentó sobre él, apoyando la espalda en una pared. Cerró los ojos, agotada, mientras intentaba reponerse del esfuerzo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Cloud la miró con preocupación y después se fijó en Vincent, quien tampoco presentaba buen aspecto: fue trastabillando hasta una pared y se apoyó en ella para no caer mientras respiraba rápida y trabajosamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento; después fue resbalando por ésta sin poder evitarlo hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, frente a Yuffie. El rubio examinó su propio estado: le temblaban los brazos de sujetar durante tanto tiempo la espada en alto y aunque seguía de pie, debía reconocer que las rodillas no lo sostenían todo lo firmemente que deberían; además, gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y cuello, lo que ponía de manifiesto el gran esfuerzo realizado.

Ninguno de los tres podía más: estaban exhaustos; sin embargo, quienes peor se encontraban eran Yuffie y Vincent ya que, además de haber luchado sin descanso durante horas, hacía poco que habían escapado de un cautiverio que había durado días y que les había dejado muy débiles, por lo que apenas les quedaban fuerzas y no podrían aguantar muchos enfrentamientos más. Aprovecharon aquellos valiosos minutos en los que no se presentó allí ningún guardia para descansar y pensar cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso.

Hasta el momento no habían sido capaces de encontrar el lugar en el que retenían a Tifa: habían buscado y buscado, habían registrado todas las habitaciones que habían visto e incluso, entre estocada y estocada, habían "preguntado amablemente" a los guardias que los perseguían, pero todo ello había resultado inútil. A pesar del fracaso, Cloud concluyó que no se iba a dar por vencido, no iba a echarse atrás; no saldría de aquel lugar sin Tifa, seguiría buscándola aunque tuviera que pasar años allí dentro… Él la había arrastrado hasta aquella trampa, y era él quien debía salvarla. Pero sabía que no podía pedirles lo mismo a sus dos amigos: estaban agotados, no podían tenerse en pie durante mucho tiempo, y sus materias habían comenzado a fallar; si aparecía un nuevo grupo de soldados, lo cual era lo más probable, ni Vincent ni Yuffie podrían defenderse, y él sólo no podría protegerlos.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó entonces Yuffie rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. "Los guardias vendrán pronto"

Cloud, que había estado meditándolo desde hacía rato, tomó una decisión; sabía que era una opción arriesgada, lo sabía, pero era la única válida en aquellos momentos.

"No podremos hacerles frente durante mucho más tiempo así que…" comenzó a decir el rubio, mirando alternativamente a sus dos amigos con el ceño fruncido. "Debéis marcharos; salid de aquí antes de que vuelvan los soldados, y poneos a salvo"

"¡No, ni hablar!" saltó Yuffie con enfado nada más oírlo, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. "¡Tenemos que encontrar a Tifa!" Tras varios intentos finalmente la ninja desistió y después de resoplar con enojo se quedó sentada.

"Por supuesto que hay que encontrarla, pero no seréis vosotros quienes vayáis a buscarla; iré yo solo. Seré yo quien la encuentre y la rescate" concluyó Cloud separándose de la pared y comprobando que, por suerte, había recuperado parte de sus fuerzas.

"Pero, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo tú solo?" preguntó de nuevo la ninja. "Queremos rescatar a Tifa y sacarla de aquí sana y salva, al igual que tú…"

Cloud negó con la cabeza.

"No podéis seguir; estáis exhaustos. Ni siquiera podéis teneros en pie; además…" añadió cuando la chica iba a interrumpirlo. "Una persona sola llama menos la atención que tres: podré evitar a los guardias con más facilidad y encontrar a Tifa antes"

"Pero… te matarán…" murmuró Yuffie de forma audible cuando se le acabaron los argumentos; miró a Vincent en busca de ayuda, pero el chico tenía los ojos cerrados por el agotamiento. Se fijó entonces en que presentaba muy mal aspecto: estaba mucho más pálido de lo habitual, respiraba muy dificultosamente y presentaba varias heridas y cortes por todo el cuerpo.

"No, no lo harán" contestó Cloud firmemente al tiempo que tomaba su espada, que estaba tirada en el suelo, y la blandía en el aire. Su voz había sonado segura, pero en realidad sabía que Yuffie tenía razón: llegar hasta allí ellos tres sin resultar heridos de gravedad había resultado muy difícil; seguir adentrándose en aquel lugar él solo era casi como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Pero no pensaba arrastrar a sus amigos con él.

El rubio se acercó a Yuffie y pasando un brazo por debajo de sus hombros la ayudó a ponerse de pie; ella, no sin dificultad, dio varios pasos hasta que su andar recuperó algo de firmeza mientras Cloud ayudaba a Vincent a levantarse.

"Cloud, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?" preguntó Vincent con los párpados entreabiertos, en un tono de voz tan bajo que el rubio tuvo que acercar el oído a sus labios para escucharlo bien.

"Sí, estoy seguro. Encontraré a Tifa, la salvaré y la sacaré de este lugar"

Vincent cerró los ojos de nuevo y se apartó de Cloud para intentar mantener el equilibrio sin ayuda con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban. Volvió a abrirlos de nuevo cuando pudo sostenerse en pie por sí solo, y le dio un apretón en el hombro a su amigo.

"Siento no poder acompañarte, amigo… Estoy demasiado débil" susurró Vincent mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, muy serio. "Sal vivo de ésta, y trae a Tifa contigo"

No dijo nada más, pero no hizo falta: Cloud y él podían entenderse sin necesidad de decir nada en voz alta; una simple mirada les bastaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A pesar de tener la certeza de que sus ojos estaban abiertos, Tifa no podía ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor en aquel lugar; por más que forzara la vista, sus pupilas carmesíes sólo encontraban la más profunda oscuridad en torno a ella. Tomó completa consciencia de su cuerpo cuando su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente en su pecho, y sólo entonces se preguntó dónde estaba. ¿Aquella oscuridad pertenecía a algún lugar físico? ¿O era producto de su mente? Su propio cuerpo, actuando de forma totalmente independiente de su cerebro, respondió a su pregunta: dio varios pasos, aunque no se desplazó apenas, y tanteó el suelo con sus pies, sintiendo la firmeza de éste; por el momento parecía que aquel lugar existía.

El miedo hizo entonces acto de presencia y fue extendiéndose progresivamente por todas las células de su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, ni cómo iba a salir de aquella prisión de oscuridad, ya que si no podía ver el suelo donde pisaba mucho menos podría encontrar un camino que la llevara fuera de allí. Porque sí, aunque le era imposible vislumbrar nada en aquella negrura, sabía que se encontraba en un lugar cerrado: el aire que llegaba hasta sus pulmones estaba viciado, lo que indicaba que llevaba años sin renovarse.

Necesitaba ayuda para escapar, pero estaba paralizada de terror y no podía hacerlo sola… Sin embargo, pensó mientras intentaba mantener el miedo a raya, no le quedaba otro remedio que encontrar una solución al problema por sus propios medios ya que ¿cómo iba a haber alguien en aquel lugar que parecía estar situado en los confines del Universo?

Para su sorpresa, como si se tratara de una respuesta a su anterior pregunta, un haz de luz surgió de la nada con un chasquido, apuntando hacia el suelo e iluminando un pequeño círculo frente a ella; bajo él se encontraban totalmente inmóviles y dándole la espalda dos personas cuyas figuras conocía muy bien.

"¡Yuffie! ¡Vincent!" exclamó Tifa con voz estrangulada al tiempo que se dirigía hacia ellos con paso lento, sintiendo cómo el miedo que hasta hacía unos segundos la había congelado disminuía un poco, aunque no desaparecía.

Cuando se encontraba a apenas dos metros de sus amigos éstos se giraron hacia la morena con las armas desenfundadas y listas para atacar, y se posicionaron el uno junto al otro; en sus rostros se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra que provocó que Tifa quedara clavada en su sitio, asustada, preguntándose qué les ocurría. Una fuerte sensación de déjà vu, como si aquello ya hubiera ocurrido antes, la golpeó y la dejó aturdida durante unos segundos; intentó hacer memoria, recordar si realmente había pasado ya por aquella situación aunque no supiera cuándo.

No pudo encontrar una respuesta válida porque antes de darse cuenta, sus amigos se lanzaron contra ella a la vez, sin que pudiera reaccionar.

Sólo sintió los primeros golpes, los que la derribaron al suelo e hicieron que cayera como un peso muerto con los ojos bañados en lágrimas; los demás los vio y los sintió lejanos, como si en realidad estuvieran golpeando a otra persona y no a ella.

Minutos más tarde, aunque su cuerpo albergaba ya varias balas procedentes de la pistola de Vincent y el shuriken de Yuffie se había clavado en su piel y sus músculos más veces de las que podía contar, Tifa sólo sentía dolor en su corazón: había sido traicionada, atacada por dos de sus mejores amigos sin ningún motivo mientras se encontraba indefensa y aterrada en un lugar desconocido al que no sabía cómo había llegado. Entonces, con un agudo dolor en el abdomen, lo recordó: sí, ya había pasado por una situación parecida a aquella, pero había sido en un bosque, cuando Cloud, engañándola para que se acercara a él, le había clavado su espada en el estómago y ella había… ¿muerto? Pero, ¿cómo podía haber muerto y ahora estar viva? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo aquello?

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hace nada por evitarlo, al tiempo que multitud de sentimientos se agolpaban en su interior: miedo, tristeza, rabia, confusión… pero sobre todos ellos predominaba uno que jamás habría creído poder sentir con tanta fuerza: odio.

Odio hacia aquellos extraños lugares que había recorrido, odio hacia todas esas situaciones dolorosas que estaba sufriendo, odio incluso hacia sí misma… y, para su sorpresa, por mucho que le doliera y la asustara reconocerlo, odio hacia sus amigos… Sus amigos, quienes la habían traicionado, atacado y maltratado cuando ella más los necesitaba; sus amigos, junto a los cuales había vivido miles de aventuras.

En el momento en el que, entre lágrimas, sintió que su vida acababa a manos de Vincent y Yuffie, un pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo seguido de un estallido de luz provocó que su cuerpo y su mente se desplazaran a través del espacio y del tiempo.

Durante lo que a ella le parecieron siglos estuvo vagando por miles de distintos lugares en los que a veces recorría largos caminos, otras veces atravesaba ríos y bosques, o en ocasiones simplemente paseaba por un prado; sin embargo, en todos ellos se acababa produciendo inevitablemente la misma situación: uno de sus amigos aparecía de la nada y sin mediar palabra la atacaba sin que ella pudiera defenderse. Acto seguido, cuando ella sentía que estaba a punto de morir, un pinchazo en uno de sus brazos provocaba que fuera transportada hasta un nuevo lugar, en el que volvía a repetirse el proceso. Esto se producía una, y otra, y otra vez, invariablemente.

Poco a poco su odio hacia sus seres queridos, alimentado por la incertidumbre ante lo que ocurría, el miedo y el dolor tanto físico como mental que estaba padeciendo, fue aumentando sin que ella, que lo intentaba por todos sus medios, pudiera evitarlo. Cuando Tifa sintió que ese odio, tan profundo y tan fuerte que hacía que sus sienes latieran con furia cada vez que veía a alguno de sus amigos, amenazaba con desbordarla, aquel torbellino de lugares extraños, teletransportes, sufrimientos y dolores cesó de pronto, bruscamente.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, esperando encontrar un nuevo paisaje idílico en el que, paradójicamente, volviera a sufrir; sin embargo lo que vio fue ese extraño laboratorio en el que ya había despertado en una ocasión anterior, y frente a ella, aquel hombre que tanto se parecía a Kadaj, quien la miraba fijamente con una media sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío.

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" murmuró Tifa con voz ronca mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Rooza ignoró la pregunta de la chica y dijo con voz autoritaria:

"Tus amigos te han estado buscando, Tifa; ve con ellos. Te echan mucho de menos"

Al oír esto la morena sintió cómo la rabia y el odio borboteaban en su interior, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido y con más fuerza. No contestó; aquel hombre, de alguna manera, estaba intentando provocarla. Sus amigos estaban lejos…

"Sí, Tifa… Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Nanaki, Barret…" La ira de la joven fue en aumento con cada nuevo nombre que escuchaba. "Denzel, Marlene, Cloud… Todos están deseando verte…"

"¡Basta! ¡Ellos no están aquí! ¡Y si estuvieran, no iría con ellos!" gritó Tifa, revolviéndose en sus ataduras. Rooza se fue acercando a ella lentamente.

"¿Por qué, Tifa? ¿Por qué no quieres ir con ellos?" preguntó el hombre con voz suave, mientras soltaba los grilletes que mantenían a Tifa amarrada de brazos y piernas. La morena se fue tranquilizando lentamente y contestó con simpleza frotándose las muñecas al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada indiferente:

"Porque si los veo, voy a matarlos"

Rooza sonrió de forma maliciosa y soltó una carcajada: su plan había sido un completo éxito; Tifa estaba lista para liderar sus Ejércitos. Sin embargo, varios golpes urgentes en la puerta de entrada al laboratorio cortaron su risa de golpe; el hombre se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un brusco tirón.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó con enfado al guardia que había llamado. "¡Creí haberos dicho que no me molestarais para nada cuando estuviera aquí dentro!"

"Sí, lo sé Maestro, pero es que… tenemos un problema" contestó el soldado, atemorizado.

"¡¿Y a qué esperas para contarme lo que ha pasado?"

El guardia dio varios pasos hacia atrás, asustado, y explicó:

"Pues, verá… Los amigos de Strife y Lockhart han escapado de su celda…"

"¡Eso ya lo sé, estúpido! ¡Yo mismo ordené a Benson que los ayudara a escapar! Si me has molestado sólo por eso, ya te puedes marchar" respondió Rooza, molesto por la interrupción; acto seguido se giró para entrar de nuevo en el laboratorio.

"No, ha ocurrido algo más…" prosiguió el guardia. "Algunos de esos amigos han llegado hasta el sótano y…"

"¡¿Y qué?"

El guardia fue sacudido por un escalofrío, y continuó a duras penas con la explicación:

"…y han liberado a los niños; a todos…" La cara de Rooza pasó del simple enfado a la más pura rabia; apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Maldito Benson… Lo sabía, sabía que me acabaría traicionando… Debí acabar con él antes…" murmuró Rooza para sí, dándose de nuevo la vuelta para mirar al guardia. "¡¿Y por qué demonios no vais tras ellos antes de que lleguen al exterior y evitáis que se los lleven?"

"Ya es tarde, Maestro… Han llegado al exterior, y varias unidades de los Turcos se han desplazado para tratar de curar a los niños y llevarlos a sus casas… Me consta que varios de ellos ya han vuelto en sí…" informó el guardia, quien se echó a temblar al ver la expresión que cruzó el rostro de Rooza.

"¡Maldita sea, sois unos inútiles! ¿Y vosotros estabais orgullosos de llamaros SOLDADOS? ¡No valéis para nada!"

"Con permiso, aún existe una última oportunidad de hacerles daño, Maestro…"

"¡Explícate!" ordenó Rooza con un grito.

"Strife todavía sigue aquí dentro… Por lo que hemos podido comprobar, viene en busca de Lockhart… Pero lleva ya varias horas corriendo y luchando sin parar, y no está cerca de aquí; le está siendo imposible encontrarla…"

Antes de que pudiera acabar, y en un movimiento rápido como un relámpago, Rooza desenfundó su espada y la clavó en el corazón de aquel guardia que tan malas noticias le había traído, poniendo fin a su vida instantáneamente.

Sí, utilizaría la chica para hacerle daño a Strife, se dijo mientras extraía el arma del cuerpo inerte y limpiaba la sangre de ella en las ropas del muerto. Sí, aunque habían perdido a los niños quizá todavía hubiera una última oportunidad de llevar a cabo sus planes de dominar el mundo. Sonrió de nuevo maliciosamente: no todo estaba perdido.


	13. Chapter 13

_Lo siento, lo siento!_

_Mis disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero realmente apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, ya que todo el tiempo libre que tengo lo debo dedicar a la universidad… De todas formas, ya falta poco para que acabe esta historia (me va a dar hasta pena… snif)._

_Aviso que quizá este capi sea un poco cursi, pero es que realmente la historia lo necesita… Por otro lado, quería decir que una escena de este capi está inspirada, muy muy libremente, en una que se produce en Memorias de Idhún: Tríada, entre Kirtash y Victoria (gracias, Laura Gallego García, por esta gran saga y estos grandes personajes!). _

_Sin más dilación, aquí va este capi número 13…_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Lo había intentado, pero al final había tenido que desistir: lo superaban en número y ya no podía luchar contra todos ellos sin salir malherido. Cloud corría y corría sin parar, huyendo de los guardias que le pisaban los talones mientras buscaba a Tifa; ¿en qué dirección exactamente? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que tenía que correr si quería salir vivo de allí: primero les daría esquinazo y luego ya se preocuparía por encontrar una salida de aquel laberinto.

Apenas se detuvo en una esquina durante unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, y prosiguió su camino sin perder tiempo. Los pulmones le ardían, el corazón bombeaba sangre a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, intentando dar respuesta al masivo gasto de oxígeno que se estaba produciendo en su organismo. Recorrió un pasillo, giró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha; a continuación giró de nuevo a la derecha, y siguió corriendo unos metros más hasta que minutos más tarde se paró en seco y aguzó el oído: ni rumores de pasos lejanos, ni gritos o voces de mando, ni el tintineo de las armas… nada. Cloud suspiró profundamente y se apoyó sobre la pared más cercana, agotado: por fin había conseguido que los guardias lo perdieran, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

El rubio se había desorientado completamente: no recordaba haber pasado antes por aquel estrecho y oscuro pasillo. Se separó de la pared y echó a andar por el corredor, buscando entre las sombras algún signo que le pudiera ayudar a saber dónde estaba. Probó a abrir varias de las puertas que daban a ese pasillo, pero todas estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Maldijo por lo bajo; ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Tifa? Apoyó la frente en la pared y resopló, exhausto.

Durante varios minutos el chico sólo escuchó el sonido de su rápida respiración, que poco a poco se fue calmando, mientras en su cabeza daba vueltas a lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Había sido una muy buena decisión pedir a Yuffie y Vincent que se marcharan de allí, ya que no podrían haber aguantado por mucho tiempo; éste era su único consuelo, porque esta decisión era la única buena que había tomado aquel día. Las posteriores habían sido pésimas, y cuando Cloud tomaba una mala decisión, ésta traía consigo graves consecuencias. Le vino a la cabeza, una vez más, Tifa; ¿dónde se encontraría?, ¿qué le estarían haciendo?...

Había permitido que la morena entrara en aquel lugar a pesar de que a él no le había parecido buena idea, y él tenía la culpa de que se la hubieran llevado; ahora quizá fuera demasiado tarde. Aunque no hubiera sido él quien había tomado la decisión de adentrarse en aquel lugar, se sentía igualmente culpable de que ese Rooza hubiera secuestrado a Tifa. Si hubiera estado un poco más atento a lo que ocurría, si no hubiera estado todo el tiempo vigilando a Benson y discutiendo con él, seguramente habría podido evitar que se la llevaran. Era un estúpido y no se la merecía; la chica no había dejado de sufrir desde que lo había conocido, y estar a su lado sólo le había traído problemas. El rubio lanzó su espada lejos de sí con furia, y golpeó la pared con los puños fuertemente cerrados, rabiosa, desesperadamente; apretó los dientes con fuerza para no gritar aunque ya no le importaba si los guardias lo encontraban y acababan con él; le daba igual absolutamente todo. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Tifa, nada más; pero no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan solo y perdido como en aquel momento. Siempre, en cualquier otra situación, había estado apoyado por sus amigos, que lo habían acompañado a todas partes sin separarse de él, por muy complicado y difícil que fuera su objetivo, por mucho que él intentara alejarlos de sí. Y ahora que estaba solo se daba cuenta de que realmente él no sería nadie sin sus amigos, no podría vivir sin ellos y mucho menos sin Tifa a su lado… ¿Pero cómo encontrarla si él mismo estaba perdido?

El rubio resopló, y volvió a golpear con desesperación la pared varias veces hasta que los puños le dolieron tanto que tuvo que detenerse; se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió bajo los dedos sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que había derramado sin darse cuenta. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

Al principio no fue más que un murmullo lejano, tan leve que creyó que se lo había imaginado; sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos el ruido fue haciéndose más y más audible hasta que se reveló como un sonido de pasos. El chico se giró, secándose las mejillas, y miró hacia el fondo de aquel largo corredor sumido en sombras, lugar del que parecía provenir el ruido. Al principio no pudo atisbar nada, pero cuando los pasos comenzaron a resonar con fuerza contra las paredes y el techo del pasillo, la vio: Tifa, extraordinariamente seria, avanzaba hacia él abriéndose paso a través de la oscuridad con andar lento y tranquilo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la reconoció. Cloud se quedó paralizado, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos: tanto buscar, tanto correr, tanto huir… ¿y de repente aparecía de la nada? No podía ser verdad… pero quería creer que sí lo fuera; aquella chica tenía que ser Tifa.

"Hola, Cloud" saludó la morena sin modificar su expresión, situándose a una decena de metros de distancia del chico.

"¿Tifa? ¿De verdad eres tú?" preguntó el rubio en respuesta, dando varios pasos hacia ella, todavía sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. La chica ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Sí, soy yo"

Y nada más decir esto, la morena se abalanzó sobre él sin mediar palabra y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico retrocediera varios pasos por el impacto. Cloud, sorprendido, intentó llevarse una mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe, pero antes siquiera de poder alzar el brazo Tifa le propinó un nuevo puñetazo, esta vez en la mandíbula, que hizo que el rubio se mordiera la lengua. Se llevó una mano a los labios e introdujo dos dedos en su boca, tanteando; acto seguido escupió sangre y un par de dientes que le habían saltado, antes de girarse y mirar de frente a la morena.

"Pero ¿qué…?" comenzó a preguntar el chico con incredulidad, aturdido y dolorido por los golpes. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar, ya que la chica le propinó una patada en el estómago que provocó que el chico cayera de rodillas al suelo sin poder respirar, sujetándose el vientre con las manos. Tifa retrocedió varios pasos alejándose de Cloud, momento que aprovechó el chico para intentar recuperar el aliento a grandes bocanadas; en su cabeza se agolpaban miles de preguntas que se podrían resumir casi exclusivamente en una sola: ¿qué le ocurría a Tifa?

Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. ¿Cómo iba a aparecer Tifa de repente? ¿No había aprendido en el rato que llevaba allí dentro que las cosas no eran lo que parecían? ¿Acaso aún no había comprendido que no iba a ser tan fácil salir de allí llevándose a la chica consigo?

Desde luego aquella chica no parecía Tifa aunque su aspecto físico, su tono de voz y su dominio de las artes marciales así se lo dijeran, reflexionó el rubio mientras observaba a la morena, que se mantenía inmóvil a sólo unos pasos de distancia. La verdadera Tifa no se habría mostrado así de fría e indiferente con él, y mucho menos lo habría golpeado así, rompiéndole varios dientes… o al menos no lo habría hecho a propósito, pensó recordando la pasada noche, cuando ella le había pegado una patada que le había hecho ver las estrellas, mientras ambos estaban dentro de su cama. A pesar de que no sabía por qué le venía ahora ese recuerdo a la mente, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en cómo había acabado la noche gracias a ese golpe.

"¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso te hace gracia que te golpeen?" preguntó entonces Tifa con voz neutra, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sí, ¿de qué se reía? La situación no tenía nada de gracioso; es más, era realmente dramático que sin venir a cuento y después de tanto buscarla, ahora la chica tuviera esa extraña actitud hacia él, por no hablar de los golpes que había recibido; la chica le había dado con fuerza, con rabia, como si llevara mucho tiempo deseándolo… ¿Por qué razón, entonces, venían a su cabeza en ese preciso momento los recuerdos de la noche pasada?

El chico, sin embargo, no contestó, lo que provocó que Tifa se enfureciera.

"¡Responde!" ordenó la morena, aproximándose de nuevo a él poco a poco. El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo cómo la zona de la lengua sangrante donde se había mordido le latía con fuerza; escupió sangre de nuevo.

Antes de poder siquiera protegerse mínimamente Tifa, en un rápido movimiento, llegó hasta Cloud y le dio un nuevo puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz; el chico, con una exclamación de dolor, se llevó las manos hasta ese lugar, a tiempo para sentir cómo la sangre comenzaba a manar a borbotones, manchándole las manos y descendiendo por su barbilla y su cuello hasta salpicar el suelo. Tifa le dirigió una mirada indiferente, y de nuevo se alejó de él unos pasos.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Tifa?" preguntó Cloud con voz pastosa por la sangre, todavía arrodillado en el suelo.

"Porque te lo mereces" contestó la chica simplemente, sin un asomo de humanidad en la voz.

"Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? Tú no eres la Tifa que yo conocía. ¿Qué te han hecho en este lugar?" preguntó el chico de nuevo, poniéndose de pie con dificultad entre quejidos de dolor, aún con las manos en el rostro.

Tifa soltó una carcajada fría, desprovista de sentimientos, que hizo que el rubio se estremeciera mientras intentaba detener la fuerte hemorragia.

"Aquí me han enseñado quién eres en realidad; me han abierto los ojos y me han demostrado lo equivocada que estaba respecto a ti. No mereces que esté a tu lado; no mereces que te apoye. Nunca lo has merecido; lo he dado todo por ti y sólo me has hecho daño. He sido una estúpida, pero ahora acabaré contigo y por fin seré libre; lideraré un Ejército que arrasará el mundo, y nadie podrá impedírmelo. Ni siquiera tú"

Cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Tifa fueron cayendo sobre su corazón como pesadas losas de granito, sumiéndolo en la desesperación más absoluta. No podía, no quería seguir escuchándola por más tiempo porque sabía que por muy duras que fueran sus palabras, ella tenía razón en una cosa: nunca la había merecido. Sin embargo, admitir esto no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Además, ¿por qué venía ahora Tifa con esas? ¿Por qué le decía en aquel momento que no quería estar más con él? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando por fin habían aclarado sus sentimientos, cuando se habían dado cuenta de que no podían estar el uno sin el otro? Estaba claro que ella, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, lo odiaba a muerte; sin embargo, había algo que no acababa de encajar en todo aquello. Y Cloud se aferró a esta esperanza.

"Si estás tan segura de todo esto, yo no puedo hacer nada; es más, no voy a hacer nada. Mátame, no voy a oponer ninguna resistencia, no me voy a defender…" empezó a decir Cloud, alzando los brazos y poniéndolos en cruz, dando a entender también por gestos que no iba a hacer nada por evitar lo inevitable. "… pero antes quiero pedirte algo…"

La chica se cruzó de brazos y preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad mal disimulada:

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Un beso"

"¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso besarte!" exclamó la morena, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Sólo te estoy pidiendo un beso, nada más; no sería la primera vez que me lo dieras. A no ser de que en el fondo sepas que me sigues amando, y no quieras besarme porque sabes que eso sólo removerá y fortalecerá lo que sientes por mí…" dijo el rubio bajando los brazos e intentando convencerla desesperadamente. No sabía por qué extraña razón se le había ocurrido lo del beso; ¿quizá esperaba realmente despertar de nuevo en Tifa el amor que sabía que ella sentía hacia él, simplemente con un beso? Sólo sabía que en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era besar a la chica de nuevo, aunque sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos fuera lo último que iba a sentir en su vida.

"Ya no siento nada por ti, Cloud; quizá hace un tiempo sí, pero ahora que sé cómo eres en realidad, todo sentimiento de amor hacia ti ha desaparecido de mi corazón" contestó Tifa con voz neutra, aproximándose a él con lentitud. "Y sólo para demostrártelo, te daré lo que me pides"

La morena terminó de hablar y se situó frente a Cloud, tan cerca que el rubio podía acariciar su mejilla apenas estirando un poco el brazo. Tifa se humedeció los labios levemente con la punta de la lengua, y acercó lentamente su rostro al del chico, que se retiró con el puño la sangre que le manchaba los labios, aunque no sirvió de nada, ya que ésta siguió brotando. El rubio la miró a los ojos fijamente mientras ella se aproximaba poco a poco, y no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un doloroso latido cuando percibió que la mirada de la chica no era la misma que le solía dirigir antes; esta vez sus ojos tenían un matiz de indiferencia, e incluso de desprecio.

Tifa se detuvo cuando su nariz rozó levemente la de Cloud y suspiró, exasperada.

"Acabemos con esto de una vez" murmuró la morena. Acto seguido, acortó la distancia que los separaba y los labios de ambos se unieron.

Al principio, Cloud sólo se atrevió a besar suave y dulcemente los labios de la chica, temiendo que ella lo rechazara con brusquedad; disfrutó del suave contacto, acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos, con lentitud. Sin embargo, pronto su cerebro dejó de llevar las riendas de sus actos y cerrando los ojos Cloud se dejó de llevar, como nunca antes lo había hecho, por lo que sentía por Tifa. Entreabrió sus labios, y con la punta de su lengua recorrió los labios de la morena muy lentamente para a continuación morder con suavidad su labio inferior, despacio, disfrutando de cada milímetro de piel que rozaba con sus dientes.

Cloud creyó oír que la chica gemía quedamente, pero rápidamente desechó la idea y consideró que lo había imaginado; al fin y al cabo, ella no había querido besarlo, era imposible que ahora estuviera disfrutando.

Por fin el chico se armó de valor y se atrevió a intentar abrir los labios de la chica para llegar hasta el interior de su boca; para su sorpresa, ella no lo rechazó y le franqueó el paso. El sabor metálico de la sangre inundó las bocas de ambos cuando se fusionaron en una sola, pero Cloud no lo notó; en ese momento su mente hacía rato que había abandonado su cuerpo, y él se encontraba totalmente dominado por sus sentimientos. Tomó a Tifa por la nuca y la atrajo más hacia sí, profundizando el beso, aumentando los puntos de contacto entre ambos; el rubio no pudo evitar gemir dentro del beso cuando su lengua rozó la de la chica.

El beso se volvió hambriento, pasional; las lenguas de ambos pugnaban por reconocer cada milímetro de la boca del otro. Cloud tomó a Tifa de la cintura con la mano que le quedaba libre y la acercó a él, gimiendo de nuevo cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron. Se entregó por completo a Tifa en aquel beso, intentando demostrar con él lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que siempre la había amado.

Desgraciadamente para él, llegó el momento en el que ambos sintieron que les faltaba el aire, y tuvieron que separarse. El chico permaneció unos instantes más con los ojos cerrados, intentando grabar en su mente y en su piel las numerosas sensaciones que lo habían recorrido mientras besaba a Tifa, y esperando también los nuevos golpes que acabarían con su vida, tal y como la morena le había dicho que ocurriría.

Pero para su sorpresa, esto último no sucedió.

"Jamás me habías besado así…" oyó Cloud que murmuraba Tifa, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió que la calidez volvía a la voz de la chica.

Cuando lo hizo, observó que la morena lo miraba fijamente mientras rozaba suavemente con los dedos sus propios labios, dibujando su contorno, como hechizada. El chico no dejó de notar que la mirada de la morena parecía ser la misma de siempre, como si los anteriores y extraños momentos anteriores al beso nunca hubieran existido.

Tifa por fin pareció salir del trance y se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

"¡Cloud! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?" preguntó la chica con preocupación, acercándose al rubio y tomándolo de las mejillas. Cloud la miró con extrañeza, aturdido por el repentino cambio en la actitud de la chica.

"Tifa… ¿qué pasa? ¿No lo recuerdas?" inquirió el rubio, agarrándola de los antebrazos y alejándola un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos y centrar su atención. "Esto…" prosiguió el rubio señalando su nariz, "…me lo acabas de hacer tú. Me has pegado un puñetazo y me has roto la nariz"

"¡¿Qué? ¡No, te estás equivocando! ¡Yo nunca te haría daño, Cloud! ¡Lo sabes!" exclamó la chica, soltándose del agarre y volviendo a tomar al rubio por las mejillas. "¿Quién te ha golpeado? ¿Y por qué no he estado yo aquí para ayudarte?"

El chico la miró y suspiró profundamente. A continuación le explicó a la morena lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel oscuro pasillo, aunque ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender realmente qué era lo que había sucedido. Tifa lo escuchó con atención, mirándolo con preocupación primero, para acto seguido dirigirle una mirada de absoluta incredulidad; finalmente, su rostro reflejó una completa y absoluta seriedad mezclada con comprensión.

"Ya sé lo que ha ocurrido…" comentó la morena cuando el chico terminó con la explicación.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues podrías explicármelo, porque yo no tengo ni idea…" respondió Cloud rascándose la nuca en ese gesto tan característico suyo.

"Quizá sea mejor que te lo explique yo" dijo una voz masculina vagamente conocida a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron a la vez hacia el fondo del pasillo: desde la oscuridad emergía con paso lento, como una aparición, Rooza. Iba armado con una espada en una mano y una pistola en la otra.

"Maldita sea… Otra vez él" murmuró Cloud para sí. Los problemas no había terminado aún.


	14. Chapter 14

_Holaa! Bueno, por fin he podido escapar un rato de mis deberes como universitaria y terminar por fin esta historia. Este último capi me ha quedado bastante más corto que los anteriores, pero es básicamente porque en un principio este iba formando parte del anterior. Sin embargo, al quedarme algo más largo de lo previsto, tuve que dividir ese capítulo 13 en dos e irle añadiendo algunas cosas a este 14._

_No me queda sino agradecer a los que han invertido su tiempo en leer este fic, y disculparme por mis múltiples retrasos a la hora de actualizar. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena, y este corto capi satisfaga las expectativas del final._

_Saludoss!_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

La primera reacción de Cloud, antes siquiera de preguntarse qué hacía allí Rooza, fue la de ponerse delante de Tifa con los brazos en cruz, a modo de escudo humano, con la intención de protegerla.

El recién llegado rió entre dientes, y se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos.

"Así que ya os habéis reconciliado, ¿verdad?" dijo el hombre con voz extrañamente tranquila. "Qué bien; ahora va a ser todo más divertido"

Cloud miró a Rooza fijamente durante unos instantes, y acto seguido recorrió con la vista todo el contorno visible de aquel pasillo, buscando la espada que minutos antes había arrojado lejos de sí; maldijo por lo bajo cuando la localizó a varios metros de él, junto a la pared, a apenas tres pasos del hombre. Sin embargo, no pudo evaluar la forma en que recuperaría el arma, ya que en aquel momento sintió que Tifa se movía tras él.

"Tifa, no te muevas; quédate detrás de mí" susurró Cloud, girándose para mirarla a los ojos con seriedad. La chica negó con firmeza.

"No, Cloud; lucharemos juntos" replicó la morena con una profunda determinación reflejada en sus ojos. "Este hombre, desde que me secuestró, me ha estado drogando, y me ha hecho pasar por situaciones horribles… en las cuales tú y todos nuestros amigos me maltratabais, me golpeabais, me humillabais…" Tifa se interrumpió para retirarse una lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla. "Por eso te he atacado; me habías hecho sufrir tanto que no he podido evitar que el odio se apoderara de mí hasta tener deseos de matarte… Y no sabes cuánto lo deseaba, de verdad… Deseaba ver correr tu sangre por mis manos, deseaba verte sufrir… Pero el beso me ha despertado, me has vuelto a abrir los ojos de nuevo y ya estoy recuperada. Y voy a vengarme de ese hombre"

El rubio, quien la había escuchado atentamente, asintió:

"Ahora lo entiendo… Siento todo lo que te ha pasado, Tifa; ha sido por mi culpa. Yo nunca, jamás te haría daño… Debería haber sido más cuidadoso, haberte protegido mejor y…"

"Lo pasado, pasado está; no debes preocuparte por ello. Ya sé que nunca serías capaz de hacerme daño…" contestó la chica simplemente, tomándolo de las mejillas. "Ahora debemos acabar con Rooza y salir de aquí" Y dicho esto depositó un suave beso en los labios de Cloud, para nada más acabar girarse hacia el recién llegado, en posición de ataque. El rubio se enfrentó también a él, evaluando la distancia que los separaba del hombre.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya ha terminado la escenita? ¡Qué pena, con lo bien que lo estaba pasando!" dijo Rooza con una sonrisa macabra pintada en los labios al tiempo que aplaudía suavemente varias veces, burlándose de ellos. "Lástima que nada haya salido según lo esperado…"

"¡¿Qué demonios pretendías con todo esto?" preguntó Cloud para ganar tiempo mientras buscaba una forma de recuperar su arma, la cual, por suerte, no había sido vista por Rooza.

El hombre dejó escapar una carcajada que les heló la sangre en las venas, y mientras comenzaba a pasear de un lado a otro del pasillo, contestó con voz helada:

"Lo sabéis perfectamente: quería vengar la muerte de mis hermanos, quería crear un Ejército, quería arrasar el mundo y apoderarme de él… pero por encima de todo quería recuperar a Madre, y junto a ella recorrer el espacio exterior, conquistando planetas hasta ser los dueños de todo el Universo… Y poder gobernarlo… juntos"

"No puedo creer que realmente creyeras que podías conseguirlo…" dijo el rubio sin poder evitarlo; Rooza detuvo su andar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos cuyas pupilas se habían dilatado dejando traslucir la excitación y el nerviosismo que se habían adueñado de él.

"No te atrevas a dudar de mi poder, Strife. Pareces haber olvidado que hasta que Benson no me delató, tú, tus amigos, los Turcos, la policía y todo Shinra se estaban volviendo locos buscando el origen de las desapariciones de los niños… De hecho, de no ser por ese maldito bastardo habríais sido incapaces de encontrar estas instalaciones hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde" replicó el hombre, reanudando su paseo. "E incluso cuando sabíais dónde estábamos y lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente, estuve a punto de acabar con vosotros varias veces… Pero os subestimé; pensaba que la falta de acción durante un tiempo y la tranquila vida que llevabais habrían hecho mella en vuestra fuerza… Pero, maldita sea, sois fuertes, tenéis recursos para conseguir salir airosos de cualquier situación… Por no hablar de que mis hombres son unos incompetentes y les falta mucho entrenamiento, así que no han podido hacer nada contra vosotros… Al fin y al cabo, no son más que cadáveres a los que se les ha infundido una vida que no les corresponde…"

Rooza siguió hablando, pero Cloud dejó de escucharle y se centró en buscar una salida de allí y en encontrar una forma de recuperar su espada. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, aprovechando que el hombre parecía sumido en sus pensamientos; sin embargo, éste se percató de sus movimientos y se detuvo una vez más.

"… Pero esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme; sé que los Turcos están ya dentro de las instalaciones, sé que pronto descubrirán los experimentos llevados a cabo aquí dentro, y sé que no tengo escapatoria… pero antes de que lleguen aquí voy a acabar con los héroes Cloud Strife y Tifa Lockhart. Y cuando lo haya conseguido, sabré que mis planes han servido para algo"

Y dicho esto, se lanzó contra Cloud con la espada en la mano derecha y la pistola en la izquierda; el rubio se desplazó hacia un lado pero no pudo esquivar el ataque del todo y recibió un tajo en el brazo derecho que hizo que soltara una exclamación de dolor y sorpresa, mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a la herida, de la que había comenzado a manar sangre. El hombre sonrió apenas un instante, antes de que Tifa se arrojara contra él para intentar golpearlo, algo que no consiguió ya que el hombre la rechazó con una patada en el estómago que la impulsó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared opuesta; la chica resbaló por ella y quedó sentada en el suelo, aturdida por el golpe. El rubio gritó de rabia, pero su voz quedó silenciada por Rooza, quien volvió a hablar:

"¿Esto es todo lo que sabéis hacer? Quizá debería atarme las manos a la espalda para estar en igualdad de condiciones" se burló éste de los jóvenes, al tiempo que se agachaba y recogía el arma de Cloud del suelo. "Toma tu espada, Strife; a ver si así consigues hacerme algo"

El rubio cogió al vuelo el arma que el hombre le arrojó y la empuñó con la mano izquierda, ya que tenía el brazo derecho paralizado por el dolor; dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Tifa, pero se tranquilizó al ver que la chica parecía recuperarse y comenzaba a levantarse del suelo. Con un nuevo grito de rabia se lanzó, espada en mano, contra Rooza; aunque el choque entre ambos fue brutal ninguno de los dos retrocedió ante el otro, y comenzó entonces una lucha encarnizada entre ellos.

Durante varios minutos se sucedieron los ataques y contraataques, sin que ninguno de los dos lograra dominar la lucha; ambos presentaban varios cortes profundos que no dejaban de sangrar, y golpes y magulladuras fruto de las caídas y los choques entre ellos, pero ni el uno ni el otro parecían tener la intención de ceder, no mientras les restaran fuerzas. Ni siquiera este último, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones hizo uso de la pistola a la vez que la espada, pudo superar al rubio. Llegó un momento en el que Tifa, harta de estar contemplando la pelea sin moverse, decidió intervenir; sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que Rooza, antes de que Cloud pudiera reaccionar, la volviera a golpear salvajemente, esta vez con la culata de su arma de fuego, provocando que se derrumbara sobre el frío suelo del pasillo, a unos metros de ellos, y causándole una profunda herida en la cabeza.

"¡No! ¡Tifa!" exclamó Cloud, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte, Strife. Aún no he terminado contigo" dijo Rooza con la voz extrañamente tranquila y la muerte trasluciéndose en sus extraños ojos.

El chico apartó la mirada de la morena y se concentró en intentar vencer a aquel hombre con fuerza sobrehumana: debía derrotarlo; ya había hecho demasiado daño. Sacó fuerzas de no se sabe dónde, agarró su espada con ambas manos, e ignorando el sordo dolor de su brazo derecho, se lanzó una vez más contra Rooza, quien bloqueó con facilidad el ataque con su arma y, aprovechando el momentáneo desequilibrio de Cloud, le disparó con su pistola, alcanzándole en una pierna. El rubio gritó de dolor y se alejó con dificultad del hombre, buscando un instante para recobrar la respiración e intentar controlar el dolor. Se observó el lugar del impacto y suspiró profundamente al comprobar aliviado que la bala había atravesado el muslo sin rozar ninguna arteria vital

"Realmente, aún me sorprende que fuerais capaces de vencer a mis hermanos… Sois demasiado débiles… Supongo que tuvisteis mucha suerte" comentó Rooza al tiempo que recargaba la pistola. "Pero yo voy a daros el final que merecéis: la muerte"

Y dicho esto fue él el que atacó esta vez. Cloud, a duras penas, interpuso su espada entre los cuerpos de ambos, evitando que la de Rooza atravesara su estómago por milímetros, y empujó al hombre lejos de sí; éste no le dio tiempo a rehacerse y volvió a lanzarse contra el chico, una y otra vez, cansándolo cada vez más. El rubio, no sabía cómo, conseguía que ninguno de los ataques de Rooza llegara a alcanzarlo defendiéndose torpemente, aunque sentía cómo poco a poco las fuerzas lo iban abandonando, al mismo ritmo que la sangre iba escapando de sus múltiples heridas. En un instante de distracción, sin embargo, Rooza golpeó a Cloud y lo derribó al suelo con una exclamación de triunfo.

"Se acabó, Strife" dijo Rooza, amartillando la pistola y apuntando con ella al corazón del chico. "Tu miserable vida se termina aquí"

Cloud, tumbado en el suelo sin poder hacer el menor movimiento, lo miró con expresión derrotada; su único consuelo era pensar que por lo menos había conseguido salvar a Denzel y a Marlene, y a sus amigos… pero no a Tifa. Al pensar esto recordó el golpe que la morena había recibido y que había hecho que se desplomara, y miró hacia donde la chica había caído, ya que era ella lo último que quería ver antes de morir; no obstante, allí no había nadie. Extrañado, Cloud volvió la vista hacia Rooza, que continuaba hablando.

"… y por fin voy a poder vengar a mis hermanos… y a Madre. Adiós, Cloud"

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el doloroso impacto de la bala que pondría fin a su vida, todavía preguntándose dónde estaría Tifa… Cloud abrió los ojos de nuevo segundos más tarde, al escuchar un extraño chasquido. Y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado por la sorpresa.

Rooza miraba, con los ojos desorbitados por el dolor, un objeto que salía de su pecho y que le había causado una herida de la que brotaba gran cantidad de sangre; su pistola resbaló de entre sus dedos mientras él caía de rodillas al suelo, temblando violentamente. Tras él estaba Tifa, con el rostro desencajado de rabia pero a la vez bañado en lágrimas, y todavía empuñando la espada con la que acababa de atravesar el cuerpo de Rooza. El hombre, comprendiendo que había sido herido de muerte, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre un costado hacia un lado.

"Creía que con ese golpe serías incapaz de levantarte en horas… Pero has resultado ser más fuerte de lo que me había imaginado… No he hecho más que subestimaros una y otra vez, y eso me ha conducido a la destrucción total" murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz Rooza. "Malditos seáis…"

Y con estas dos palabras, el hombre que en los últimos días tanto les había hecho sufrir, tanto a ellos como a sus seres queridos, exhaló su último aliento.

Cloud, todavía muy sorprendido, logró ponerse en pie con dificultad, y se acercó a Tifa, que estaba paralizada, sin poder apartar la vista del hombre tumbado en el suelo. Parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Tifa…" llamó el chico, acariciando la mejilla de la morena, borrando sus lágrimas. "Tifa, ya está; se acabó. Lo has hecho. Se acabó"

Ella pareció salir por fin del trance, y miró a Cloud a los ojos.

"¿Ya está? ¿Por fin se ha acabado?" preguntó Tifa, desorientada todavía. El rubio asintió, y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

"Salgamos de aquí" propuso el rubio minutos más tarde, cuando por fin se separaron. "Ya hemos tenido suficiente; vamos a descansar"

Y dicho esto, apoyándose el uno en el otro para no perder el equilibrio emprendieron el camino de vuelta al exterior, atravesando los enrevesados pasillos que habían recorrido con anterioridad, dejando atrás los horribles recuerdos de lo vivido en aquel espantoso lugar. Sí, estaban heridos, magullados, adoloridos y exhaustos. Sí, pero estaban vivos.

Y por fin, estaban juntos.


End file.
